Belle's Adventures
by Ogregal
Summary: The story of an adventurous young hobbit named Lavender (Belle) Underhill, who resides in Bree, working under employment with Barliman Butterbur. The story begins two years prior of Thorin's quest to Erebor.
1. Belle's Adventures

**Belle's Adventures**

**Story of a young Halfling, Lavender Belle Underhill, orphaned a young age, has resided in Bree for years. But her longing for adventure and travel grow every day. Belle works as a barmaid and under employment of Barliman Butter bur. The story is set two years before the Quest of Erebor. **

**Author's note: The OC is resurrected from a role playing character from 1998 and I decided to bring her back in fan fiction. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Bree**

It was a normal evening the Prancing Pony Inn. And the place packed up full with different races of people gathering for drinks, food and merriment. Barliman, the owner of the Inn, rolled his eyes in annoyance. He looked over the crowd, finding a young hobbit female smiling and talking with three of the dwarves that made a visit to the Inn. "Lavender! Other people are waiting you now!" called out Barliman. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Barley. I got caught up in a conversation with those dwarves, I forgot." said Belle.

"Listen, Belle. You save your social time when you are done working. In the meantime, you got people that are thirsty and hungry." said Barliman. "Yes, Barley." said Belle. Suddenly, another hobbit entered. He had blonde curly hair, and green eyes. Belle recognized him. "MILO!" called out Belle. Milo grinned. "Belle, you're working tonight! Thank goodness." said Milo sitting down. "Let me guess, a pint?" smiled Belle. "Absolutely. You know I love them in pints." grinned the hobbit. "I'll be back!" said Belle.

Barliman approached Belle. "Belle, we have very important people coming here tonight. it's a birthday celebration of Lord Thorin Oakenshield of the Blue Mountains. I expect you stay on duty, understood?" said Barliman. "Yes, Barley." said Belle. _Why does that old fool have to be so strict on me? I have every right to talk to people, _Belle thought. Later on that evening, the party of dwarves arrived. And Belle watched as they came in, and what caught her attention was their leader, Thorin Oakenshield.

Belle found him quite attractive for a dwarf. Belle was always fascinated with the culture of dwarves, and hoping someday she will learn more of the culture. She couldn't help noticing the dark locks flowing down the dwarf's shoulders, and he was dressed in a dark blue tunic, silver chain armor, and a blue coat with silver fur. The dwarf laughed merrily as his friends told jokes and stories. "Well, Belle? Are you going to serve them drinks, or are you going to stand there gawking?" said Barliman. Belle quickly approached their table, not sure how to approach them.

She never met a dwarf before, and she didn't know what to say or act to them, especially to a dwarf with Royal blood in his line.

"Ah, here's a lady who we need to speak to!" piped up a dwarf wearing a funny floppy grey hat. Thorin looked at Belle. "Yes, bring us some ale if you please, and red wine for me!" said Thorin. Belle smiled. "Yes, sir!" smiled Belle. "Please, call me Thorin, Miss-!" began Thorin. "Belle-Belle Underhill!" smiled Belle. And Belle went to get the drinks ready for the dwarves, and shortly returned. "If you don't me asking, you don't mind sitting with us? We sure could have a female in presence. Can you sing?" asked Thorin.

"Can I sing? Of course I can sing! I can dance too. Singing and dancing is something I like doing besides working here." grinned Belle. Suddenly, she noticed Barliman glaring her. "I'm sorry, I can't! I have to work. If Barley catches me goofing off, I would never hear the end of it. I'm sorry." said Belle softly. "That's okay! Maybe later, then?" said Thorin. "Maybe later!" smiled Belle, and she continued her work. _I wish someday I would quit this job and go out on adventures, being cooped up here is not helping any, _Belle thought.

Later that evening, Barliman allowed Belle to take her rest. Belle sighed with relief. _Finally, he's giving me a break! _Belle thought, as she made her way into the common area of the pub. She could hear singing.

When she entered the room, she saw Thorin and the dwarves singing a lively song and playing music. Each dwarf had a musical instrument, and Thorin too held an instrument, and he was playing a small golden harp. Belle sat and watched in amazement and she listened to them sing. When they finished playing a couple rowdy songs, their final song was much slower, and somber, yet sad. It was the song of their lost home of Erebor. Belle had never felt so moved, as she listened to the song, and the beautiful singing, led by Thorin, who's voice quite captivated Belle.

It didn't take the dwarves long when they finished their song, that they noticed Belle sitting in the room watching them. "Oh, that is so beautiful!" beamed Belle. "You like it, Miss Under hill?" asked Thorin. "Yes, I do. Very much." said Belle, walking over and joining them. "And by the way, I heard it was your birthday, Thorin. Happy birthday!" smiled Belle. "Thank you!" said Thorin. "Tell us more about yourself, Belle." said an older dwarf with a white beard, named Balin. Belle smiled, and she told them of her life. Her mother died when she was born, and her father died during an Orc raid.

Belle had to fend for herself since she lost her parents.

But thankfully, she had friends, old and new that came to help her. One of them was Barliman, the other was Gandalf, but her newest friend she made, just two years ago, was Bilbo Baggins, whom she hadn't seen in a long time, and already adopted her as a daughter. "Gandalf I haven't seen in years. He always put on the best fireworks." said Belle. "Yes, we love his fireworks. We have not seen the wizard in ages ourselves." said Thorin. "He must be busy doing wizard stuff!" said Belle.

"We're sorry to hear about your family, Miss Belle." said Thorin. "That's okay. I've been working here since I was 19, and I'm now almost forty. But I just don't want to work here too long." said Belle. "Why? Don't you like it here?" asked a blonde hair dwarf, who appeared as young as Belle, named Fili. "Someday I want to travel the world and explore, but I truly doubt that its going to happen though." said Belle. "Always follow your dreams and your heart, Belle. Someday you will accomplish something." said Thorin. "Thank you. Oh gee, its getting late. I must be going! Its nice talking to you, Thorin! And all of you!" smiled Belle.

"Its nice talking to you too, Belle!" said Thorin. Belle didn't want to leave, she wanted to talk to them all night if she wanted to, but she was getting quite tired.

Belle had resided in the Inn, and so she went to her room, changed into her night clothes, and climbed into bed. She realized she could not sleep. Suddenly, she heard a knock on her door. "Who is it?" asked Belle. "Its me, Barliman!" said the Inn keeper from behind the door. "You may enter. The door is unlocked." Belle called out. Barliman opened the door and entered. "The dwarves had already left to the Blue Mountains." said Barliman. "They left already? I thought they would be staying the night!" said Belle, sadness clouded her features. "But their leader has left a note for you." said Barliman, and he handed the letter to her.

Belle opened the letter and read it:

_**Dear Miss Underhill,**_

_**I'm sorry we had to leave so soon, but it really is nice meeting**_

_**You, I'm hoping we'll meet again soon. We find you quite a nice**_

_**Young woman, maybe someday our paths will cross together again.**_

_**In the meantime, farewell. And remember, not to give up your dream!**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Thorin II Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King under The Mountain.**_

A small tear slid down her cheek. The way the letter had been written, she had her doubts that she would ever see Thorin and the dwarves again. That same night, Belle had came to a decision. Sitting around in a Pub for many years had taken its toll on her. Belle was ready to see the world. And so the following morning, Belle decide to speak with Barliman. "Barley? Do you have a minute?" said Belle. Barliman smiled. "Yes, I do. What is it Belle?" said Barliman. "Barley, I've been thinking about this for some time, and I've decided I'm going to resign as your barkeep. I want to travel and see the world, Barley. And I'm planning to leave today." said Belle.

The Inn keeper's eyes widened as he heard this. "But Belle, you cannot possibly travel in this world! Not by yourself!" protested Barliman. "Barley, I know how to defend myself. I have some combat training. I trained myself for combat, and took up using a bow just this past year. Barley, this is my choice. I want to do this." said Belle. "Well, if that's your choice, more power to you dear. But I am going to miss you. All of us are." said Barliman, smiling. "I'm going to miss you too, Barley." said Belle. "Well-this is goodbye." said Barliman. "Good bye!" said Belle, as she went for her belongings, and went to get her pony, Sylvester.

And now Belle headed out on her own. She had no idea where she was going, but this is what Belle always wanted. To travel. Belle had been traveling day and night for the past two weeks. It was suddenly she arrived in the dwarf realm of Ered Luin. "My goodness! I'm in Ered Luin! Thorin and his companions live here!" said Belle. Suddenly a dwarf guard saw Belle approaching. "Who goes there?" called out the dwarf. "I am Belle Underhill, I'm passing through." said Belle. The dwarf smiled. "Its quite rare for a Halfling, a Halfling female to travel!" said the dwarf.

"Yes it is an odd thing to see nowadays!" grinned Belle. "I'm sure our King wouldn't mind your company! Follow me!" said the dwarf. The dwarf had a dark brown beard and a bald head, with tattoos marked on top. "What is your name, kind dwarf?" asked Belle. "Dwalin! Dwalin Fundin!" smiled the dwarf. "It is nice meeting you, Dwalin Fundin!" said Belle. "Hey were you the waitress at the Prancing Pony?" said Dwalin. Belle grinned. "Yes I am. Well I was working. I resigned." said Belle. "Why did you resign for?" asked Dwalin.

"Because I want to see the world, Dwalin. I want to go on adventures. I don't like being in one place. It drives me a little-well-batty." said Belle. Dwalin laughed.

His booming voice echoing throughout the area. "Belle, you are one of a kind!" said Dwalin. "You mentioned that of a King." said Belle. "Yes, you will be meeting him soon." said Dwalin, as they entered a large hall. Belle looked around, and felt quite amazed and in awe at the structure of the place, as they continued to walk. Suddenly, another dwarf approaches them. It was Balin, the dwarf with white hair and beard, and also brother of Dwalin. "Dwalin, where you been? He's been looking all over for-MISS BELLE!" exclaimed Balin, noticing the young Halfling female at Dwalin's side.

"I found her at the entrance of the Mountains, Balin. She is setting out on her own adventures." explained Dwalin. "Well, this is a surprise! Follow me, our King is going to be surprised to see you are here." smiled Balin. "King? What King?" asked Belle. But the dwarves didn't reply, as they continued to guide her down the long corridor. Shortly, they entered a large meeting room. They see many dwarves sitting at a table, and at the head of the table, stood Thorin Oakenshield. Belle's mouth dropped open when the mentioned King, they didn't mention that their King was Thorin Oakenshield!

"We got a surprise visitor, my lord!" smiled Balin. And Belle stepped forward.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Thorin smiled as he approached Belle. "This is a pleasant surprise! What brings you this far over here, Miss Underhill?" asked Thorin kindly. "I'm setting out on my own. I left two days ago from Bree!" Belle replied. "Well, tonight you shall spend the night here with us." grinned Thorin. But Belle could pick up on Thorin's true feelings of her being out and about on her own, and she could tell he didn't like it, and he covered it up. "Thorin, you cannot fool me." said Belle, not seem to be put off. "What do you mean?" said Thorin. "We'll discuss this over supper." said Belle. Thorin nodded, and he invited her to join them in the dining hall.

As they sat at the dining table, Belle looked at Thorin. "You are covering up your true feelings, Thorin. You're not happy at the fact that I'm here, and I'm out on my own. Tell me the truth, Thorin don't hide it." said Belle. Thorin scowled in frustration. She figured him out! _Curse the little hobbit! How can she possibly pick that up? _Thorin thought. "I'm still waiting for an answer, Thorin." said Belle. "Belle, don't take this in offensively, but no hobbit should be traveling in the wild alone." said Thorin. "What are you trying to say? That we're useless and defenseless?" snapped Belle.

"Belle, don't make a scene please." hissed Thorin. "Well let me tell you something, buster. I've been training myself with a bow for the past few weeks, and teaching myself the sword as well. Don't you go saying that hobbits are useless. Not all hobbits are." scowled Belle. "Belle, I didn't mean to offend you, I'm just speaking my opinion." said Thorin. "Your opinions are ridiculous." said Belle, crossing her arms. "Belle, I'm sorry okay. I should've never said anything." said Thorin. "Weren't you the one that told me at the Prancing Pony to follow my dream?" said Belle.

"Yes, but I was drunk at the time when I said it." said Thorin. "You're hopeless." said Belle. As she continued to eat. The two ate in silence. "Belle, I don't mean to pry, but where exactly are you wanting to go? On your adventure that is?" asked Thorin. "I don't know. Whatever the wind takes me, I suppose." said Belle. Thorin laughed. "Depends on how much wind!" roared Thorin, and he burst into laughter. "Bad, joke Thorin! Bad, bad joke!" snapped Belle, and she playfully slapped the dwarf in the shoulder. She couldn't believe that Thorin would crack a joke like that at her.

Even the other dwarves in the room already laughed at the joke. "Lighten up, Belle! I was only joking." said Thorin, smiling. "I know that." said Belle, smiling. "When will you be leaving?" asked Thorin. "Tomorrow at the break of dawn." Belle replied. Thorin nodded. When supper ended, Thorin invited Belle to listen to some dwarven music. Belle felt delighted to do so. She really enjoyed listening to them at Bree, and now she has a real treat of listening to more dwarven music that night. They shortly retreated into the Great hall, where she sat down by a large fireplace.

Belle observed many dwarves picking up instruments of different variety and began to play. She even seen instruments she never heard of before. One dwarf played a pipe organ type instrument, with a full keyboard. She also noticed Thorin took his place at a beautiful grand golden harp, and he pulled the harp close to his shoulder and chest, and he started playing, his large fingers stroking graciously and skillfully on the strings. Thorin led all the dwarves in the singing, his beautiful velvety baritone rising above the others.

Belle's heart raced. She couldn't believe she's falling in love with this dwarf already. She barely even knew him. Suddenly, exhaustion came over her.

And she nearly dozed off in the chair where she is sitting. When the music ended, Thorin noticed Belle sleeping in her chair. He walked over to her, and he picked up her up and carried her to a guest room, gently placing her down on the bed, tucking her in underneath the blankets. "Good night, Belle." whispered Thorin, and he left the room. The next morning, Belle joined the dwarves for breakfast, but she wanted to make it a quick one, because she already had packed and ready to continue to set out on her travels. "Leaving so soon?" said Thorin.

"You don't want me to go, do you?" joked Belle. Thorin smiled. "It feels like you just got here." said Thorin. "Someday our paths will cross again, Thorin. Farewell!" smiled Belle, as she left. No sooner as she left, Dwalin approached his friend. "You're just going to stand there and let her go?" snapped Dwalin. "Dwalin, she has chosen to do this. Its her decision. We cannot intervene with her choices." said Thorin. "Perhaps you're right, lad." said Dwalin, patting his friend on the back.

It had been a year since Belle had been traveling. She had been to Gondor, Rohan, and Rivendell.

She avoided Mirkwood completely. She had a small fear of the wood elves. She loved the elves of Rivendell, but she feared of the wood elves for some reason, and she didn't understand why. When she arrived in the Shire, it had been two years since she had been out on the road, and Belle had decided to make a decision to take a break from traveling for a while. And so she decided to pay her friend Bilbo a visit. Belle knocked on Bilbo's door. The door opened, and the hobbit smiled with delight seeing Belle stand there. "Lavender Belle!" cried out Bilbo with delight, and he hugged her.

"Its been a long time has it? Since we last seen each other?" said Belle. "Well, its been quite a while. How have you been?" said Bilbo. Belle sat down, and Bilbo went and made tea and lunch for the two of them. Belle told Bilbo of her travels, and her new friendship with the dwarves. "You befriended dwarves? Why do they interest you?" asked Bilbo. "They are so fascinating, Bilbo! You haven't seen anything until you hear them sing! They're music! Its unbelievable!" boasted Belle. Bilbo laughed. "I bet their music is rather loud!" said Bilbo.

"Not all their songs is loud, Bilbo. Some of their songs can be really sad too." said Belle. Bilbo still didn't understand why Belle was so fascinated with them.

"You don't mind if I stay with you for a little bit, Bilbo?" asked Belle. Bilbo grinned. "I don't mind at all! Here, let me show you to a guest room where you will be sleeping!" offered Bilbo, and he guided her to a guest room, where Belle unpacked her belongings. Already feeling at home, Belle decided to take a small nap, since she had her lunch. "Have a nice nap, Belle!" said Bilbo. "Thanks, Bilbo!" said Belle. And Bilbo left the room. Later, as Belle slept, she was quite a light sleeper, she could hear voices coming from outside.

One voice sounded like Bilbo's and another one sounded like a older, much gruffer voice. Then Belle heard Gandalf's name mentioned. After Belle's short nap, Belle woke up and she walked out into the front foyer of Bilbo's house. It was already drawing near evening, and she noticed Bilbo had just entered the house, and he looked frustrated. "Bilbo? Are you okay?" asked Belle. "I'm fine, Belle. I just had a very interesting conversation with Gandalf!" said Bilbo, as he begin to prepare for dinner for him and Belle, and Belle helped him. "What did he say?" asked Belle.

"He mentioned something about 'adventures' and others' and some sort of mumbo jumbo. I told him I wasn't in the mood for adventures, so I send him away." said Bilbo.

"BILBO!" moaned Belle. "What?!" snapped Bilbo. "Why did you do that for? You could've volunteered me to go with them!" argued Belle. "Belle, you're a hobbit! You're role is here at home! Not out in the wild!" said Bilbo, waving his finger at her. "Oh for heaven's sake, Bilbo! Not you too! You are starting to sound like a certain dwarf who told me that a long while ago!" snapped Belle. "Belle, I'm giving you my honest opinion. I'm surprised you even survived returning from your last adventure." said Bilbo. "Bilbo, you are getting me angry. Stop it." said Belle coldly.

Bilbo sighed. "I'm sorry, I should've never said anything." mumbled the hobbit, as he walked back into the kitchen. Belle finished setting up the table, and Bilbo shortly served supper for the two of them. It was already night fall, and the two sat quietly and ate. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. "It must be Gandalf. He told me he'll arrive tonight." said Bilbo. The news excited Belle. She had not seen Gandalf in years, and she couldn't wait to see him. Suddenly it wasn't Gandalf that arrived. To Belle's surprise, it was Dwalin!

When Dwalin noticed Belle sitting in Bilbo's dining room, his eyes lit up with excitement. "Miss Belle, what in heaven's name are you doing here?" exclaimed the dwarf.

"Bilbo invited me. Bilbo and I had been friends for years." smiled Belle. "You never mentioned that." smiled Dwalin, as he sat and ate his meal that Bilbo made him. Suddenly, the doorbell rang again. "That will be the door." Dwalin said to Bilbo, and he went to answer the door. Of course, it was not Gandalf. It was a older dwarf with a white beard, dressed in a red coat. It was Balin. Balin entered the dining room, and greeted Dwalin warmly. To Belle's amusement, they saw them bump heads, and the hobbit female burst into laughter. But when Bilbo glared at her, she quickly fell silent.

"Miss Belle! Fancy seeing you here! So you are friends with Master Bilbo?" smiled Balin. "Yes. We been friends for a long time. I arrived here in the Shire not too long ago from my travels!" said Belle. "Do tell us about your travels!" said Dwalin. Belle went to join Balin and Dwalin in the dining room, and she told them her travels, from the beginning all the way until she arrived in the Shire. "Its been two years since I last seen you two!" smiled Belle. "And you haven't aged much, Miss Belle." said Balin. "Of course I haven't! I'm still young and prime in my years!" boasted Belle, and the three of them laughed.

Bilbo just rolled his eyes. Then the door bell rang again.

Shortly a blonde haired dwarf, and a dark haired dwarf entered, Fili and Kili, Belle had recognized. And they recognized Belle. "MISS BELLE!" both young dwarves exclaimed, and they ran over to her, giving her a big hug, and Kili picked up Belle swinging her around. "Hey! You're getting me dizzy! I'm not a sack of taters, you know!" laughed Belle. Even Bilbo laughed when he saw Kili spinning his friend. Fili and Kili, alongside with Belle later joined Balin and Dwalin, Belle continued her story of her travels to Fili and Kili.

Suddenly, there was a large knock on the door. Which frustrated Bilbo even more. "Bilbo, calm yourself!" called out Belle, noticing Bilbo getting angry. Bilbo just gave Belle a glare and turned away to answer the door. When Bilbo opened it, a group of dwarves fell flat on the floor, and Bilbo sees Gandalf standing behind them. "Gandalf!" said Bilbo. As the dwarves entered the house, they saw Belle, and greeted her warmly, and Bofur allowed Belle to wear his hat for a while. Belle quickly bounced up into the foyer where Bilbo and Gandalf and staying. "GANDALF!" cried out Belle with excitement.

Gandalf smiled brightly. "Miss Lavender Belle Under hill, I presume? Its been many, many years since I last saw you! Which you were only still in diapers!" smirked Gandalf.

"I missed you!" beamed Belle. "I missed you too, Belle." smiled Gandalf, patting Belle on the head. "Am I missing something here? You two know each other?!" exclaimed Bilbo, placing his hands on his hips. "Bilbo, didn't you remember me telling you I haven't seen Gandalf in years?" said Belle. "No, Belle. I've been so busy here of late, that it slipped my mind!" said Bilbo grumpily. "Come, lets join the others!" smiled Gandalf, taking Belle's hand, and they joined the others in the dining room.

And it was rather crowded with a large group of dwarves in Bilbo's dining room. Belle decided she would sit with Balin and Bofur, and she returned Bofur's hat. "You look pretty dashing in it!" smiled Bofur. "Thank you!" said Belle.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Belle laughed at the dwarves table antics, in spite of Bilbo's griping and complaining. She always thought Bilbo was a party pooper anyway, and she ignored his complaints. Belle even laughed when Ori let out a loud burp after the dwarves took a big swig of their drinks. Belle grinned, and she took a swig of hers. Shortly, she too returned a burp, surprisingly much louder than Ori's, and all the dwarves laughed, and Bilbo gave Belle such a glare, Belle thought knives would fall out of his eyes. "Belle, you weren't raised to do that! What do you say?" snapped Bilbo.

"Not bad manners, just good food!" laughed Belle. And the dwarves roared with laughter at Belle's reply. "Belle, a word with you, now!" snapped Bilbo. "WHAT?" snapped Belle, angrily. Bilbo took Belle aside and they walked into another part of the house. "Do you really think you are wanting to go with these-these barbarians? NO! I won't allow you to go, and that's final!" lectured Bilbo. "Bilbo, I want to go!" argued Belle. "You heard me, I said you're not going!" said Bilbo, firmly. "You are not my father, nor my mother, Bilbo Baggins. You cannot tell me what do with my life!" scowled Belle.

"Oh yes I can! I adopted you as a daughter! You are a daughter to me, and I will treat you like a daughter, and you will do as I say!" snapped Bilbo. "NO!" screamed Belle, and she stormed away from Bilbo, and she went back to join the dwarves. Belle flopped down on a chair where she sat and crossed her arms. "I'm tired of him treating me like I'm some kind of child! I'm a grown woman." grumbled Belle out loud. "What is wrong, dear?" asked Balin. "I got into an argument with Bilbo. Don't worry about it, I'm fine." said Belle. Bilbo came out and he began complaining again about the dwarves tossing around plates and silverware

"Be careful with the knives! I don't want you to blunt them!" cried out Bilbo. "Did you hear that lads? He says we'll blunt the knives!" joked Bofur. Suddenly, Kili led the dwarves in singing ''That's What Bilbo Baggins Hates'. Belle burst into roaring laughter at the song. She laughed so hard, she fell off her chair, and Balin had to help her up. "I'm getting to old for this!" cried out Belle. "Not as old as I am, lassie!" grinned Balin. When the song ended, they heard a knock on the door. "He's here!" said Gandalf. "Who's here?" said Belle. Dwalin grinned. "Our leader!" smiled Dwalin. "Thorin?!" gasped Belle.

Belle felt her heart leap in excitement. She had not seen Thorin in two years.

She had been longing to see him again. _I'm hoping he hasn't changed attitude since the last I seen him, _Belle thought, as she followed the dwarves into the foyer to greet their leader. Bilbo opened the door, and there stood Thorin. "Gandalf!" said Thorin, casually. Thorin entered Bilbo's home, removing his cloak and coat, handing them to Kili, as he and Gandalf spoke. Then Gandalf introduces Bilbo to Thorin. "Bilbo, meet the leader of the company, Thorin Oakenshield. Thorin, this is Bilbo Baggins who will be joining us on the quest. Oh, and we also have another member as well, I like to introduce. Miss Belle, come forth!" said Gandalf.

Belle stepped forward and looked into Thorin's eyes. "BELLE!" exclaimed Thorin with surprise. "Its been a long time since we last seen each other, Thorin." smiled Belle. "It has been a long time. Too long of time." growled Thorin, and he frowned at her. "Gandalf, a word with you alone please." growled Thorin. Thorin's change in mood, struck Belle. _What has gotten into him? I was hoping a smile and a warm greeting from him, and this? I didn't say anything wrong! _Belle's thought raged. Belle decided once and for all to listen in on the conversation between Thorin and Gandalf.

"Gandalf, you told me one Halfling is going with us on the quest, you failed to mention a second who is a woman!" snarled Thorin. "Miss Belle would make a great addition to your company, Thorin. She has been traveling for a long time now, she has seen the world, and she is proficient in weapons." said Gandalf. "Gandalf, its bad enough we have one useless and helpless hobbit coming with us, we don't need TWO!" snapped Thorin. When Belle heard this words, it hurt her. This wasn't the same Thorin she knew. This wasn't the same Thorin, who would kid and joke with her.

Anger and rage filled her, and she angrily stormed in the room, standing in between Gandalf and Thorin. "Thorin Oakenshield, I cannot believe the harsh words you are saying about me and Bilbo. Most particular of me since you and I known each other already. You really think I'm helpless and useless! And you act as if you have no remorse of saying it either! For your information, Thorin! I've been out on my own for quite some time now, I had my fair share in battles! Don't you tell me I'm useless!" screamed Belle, and she took her left arm, holding it back, and slapped Thorin hard in the face.

And then she spat on him.

"I don't care if you're King or not! This is no way of treating your loyal subjects!" screamed Belle, and she stormed out of the room, and she stepped outside slamming the door behind her. Bilbo looked after her. "BELLE!" cried out Bilbo. Bilbo felt confused on what was happening. "Lets get the meeting started, she'll cool off." said Gandalf. And they gathered around the dining room table. Bilbo done nothing but glaring at Thorin, the entire time of the meeting. The dwarves themselves could feel the tension in the room. "I don't know what Thorin had said, but I notice Belle isn't present." Fili whispers to Kili. "Maybe I should go and talk to her." said Kili.

"No, laddie. She needs to be alone." said Balin. Kili sat back down. Belle had remained outside for hours, weeping heavily. Thorin normally would never speak to Belle this way. _Times have sure passed since I last seen him, and now his views of me are different, and it hurts, _Belle thought. Her heart ached. She loved Thorin. And she never got a chance to tell him. And now the way he behaved towards her that evening, broken her heart in two. Belle could hear Thorin and the dwarves voices rising and falling as their meeting continued. Belle took a peek in the window, and she saw Bilbo holding the contract.

Suddenly, Bofur spoken up mentioning about Dragons and wings, and soon she knew it, she saw that Bilbo fainted, falling on the floor. Belle tried to hold back on chuckle on that one, but she fell into sadness again, never forgetting the harsh words spoken to her by Thorin tonight. Meanwhile, inside Gandalf addressed Thorin. "You're going to let Belle come with us." snapped Gandalf. "No, we're not going to allow another hobbit with us." snapped Thorin. "Thorin, tell me how long you knew Belle. It seems to me you knew her already." said Gandalf.

"We first met in Bree four years ago. It was on my birthday and my companions and I celebrated. She was quite a nice hostess to us, and she entertained us greatly. Then our paths crossed again in Ered Luin when she journeyed there, shortly before she left on her travels. I was really hoping she would stay, but she wanted to leave, so I allowed her to leave. I waited many a year for her to return, and she never did, and it upset me. Gandalf, I really like Belle. More than just a friend." said Thorin. "Then why are you speaking so harshly of her?" said Gandalf.

"Because I don't want to lose her, Gandalf. I don't want her to fall, like my brother and Grandfather before her." said Thorin.

"I understand your worry, Thorin. But you must understand Belle had been out on her own for a long time, she had her shares in battles. Thorin, you must let her come with you." said the wizard. Thorin sighed. "Very well. But I am not responsible for both of the hobbit's fates." said Thorin. "Agreed." said Gandalf. "Where is she by the way?" asked Thorin. "She is outside on the front porch." said Gandalf. Meanwhile outside, Belle sat on the bench, looking up at the stars.

Tears still streaming down her face as she looked into the sky. After a while, she took her bow and began practicing. But she couldn't focus, and kept missing her aim. Suddenly, she shot an arrow, and it flew over Thorin's head, as he came out, missing him by a couple inches. "You really need more practice with that bow." said Thorin as he approached her. "You have the nerve to come out here." scowled Belle, and she aimed her bow at Thorin. "Belle, put the bow down and lets discuss this civilly." said Thorin, kindly. Belle put aside her bow and she sat back down on the bench.

Thorin shortly joined her. "Belle, I-I apologize for the harsh words I said of you earlier. I never meant to say them." said Thorin.

"Thorin, you and I haven't seen each other in two years, and the way you treated me tonight, hurt you know. And I was thinking to myself that isn't the Thorin I remembered meeting in Bree four years ago." said Belle. "Belle, time may have changed us, but.." began Thorin, as he tried to find the right words to tell her that he loved her. "But what?" said Belle. "Time may have changed us, but it never changed my love for you." whispered Thorin, placing his hand gently on Belle's cheek to her surprise. "You-love me?!" stammered Belle.

"Belle, I fell in love with you since the day we first met in Bree. I never got a chance to tell you because I've been always so busy, or something had come up. And it was like the time you paid a visit to us in Ered Luin, I wanted to tell you then! But I couldn't, you had to leave." said Thorin. "I feel the same for you, Thorin! I been wanting to tell you myself, but I was always afraid to tell you." said Belle softly. "Belle, there is no need to be afraid of speaking one's mind and telling how each other how one feels. Belle, that was why I was against you going with us at first, is to protect you. I don't want to lose you, Belle." whispered Thorin.

"Thorin, you don't have to worry about me! I can handle myself! I'm handy with the bow and sword!" said Belle.

"By the way you looked tonight with the bow when I saw you, you appear you need more training." said Thorin, grinning. "I don't need training, Thorin. I was just out of focus that's all. I had a hard time concentrating." said Belle. Thorin laughed. "Belle, Belle, Belle! You are quite something, you know that?" said Thorin. Belle smiled. "I am glad to see you again, Thorin! I really missed you, you know." said Belle. Thorin smiled. "I missed you too, Belle!" whispered Thorin. And to Belle's surprise, Thorin leaned over and kissed Belle passionately on the lips.

They sat there and kissed for a long period of time, until Balin came out and he found them. Balin covered his mouth and chuckled softly as he quietly went back inside Bilbo's home. When the kiss broke, Thorin looked at Belle. "Come, you have to sign your contract, then you must get your rest." said Thorin. Belle nodded, and they both stood up and they entered Bilbo's home, hand in hand.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

After they entered, Belle signed the contract. Bilbo tapped her shoulder. "We need to have a talk now, missy." said Bilbo gravely. "Bilbo, if you're going to lecture me again, I'm in no mood for it. Its bad enough I got scorned by a dwarf tonight." said Belle. "Belle, didn't you just hear what I spoken to you earlier. You are not going and that's final!" said Bilbo. "Its too late, Bilbo. I signed the contract, so I'm going. And apparently you haven't signed yours yet." said Belle. "Well, that's because I'm not going." said Bilbo.

"Bilbo." said Belle. "I don't find any use in adventures, Belle. I'm not like you. You're a hobbit from Bree, and Bree hobbits are adventurous folks, just like the Tooks!" said Bilbo. "Bilbo, you are part Took! Your mother is a Took! Your great-great uncle is a Took!" said Belle. "Why does everyone have to remind me that? I want to be my own person! I don't want to be like everyone else!" snapped Bilbo. "Bilbo, think about this! You will be useful on this quest. No matter what anyone else says, especially Thorin. And I swear if Thorin says a complaint about any of us, I'll cut off his tongue." said Belle.

"Oh, so you're going to cut off the tongue of the one person you had kissed tonight." said Bilbo, grinning. "How-but how? How did you know we were kissing?! Bilbo, you weren't watching were you?" snapped Belle. "I was watching. Me, and another dwarf, named Balin! But don't worry, Balin won't say a word." said Bilbo. "You both better not say a word!" snarled Belle. "Belle, you're as stubborn as all get out, you know that?" said Bilbo. "I'm not the only one present in this house hold who is stubborn. See you tomorrow morning, Bilbo. Good night." said Belle. "Good night." said Bilbo.

Belle realized she could not sleep, and so she decided to remain awake and join Thorin and the dwarves in the parlor room. Belle sat in between Bofur and Balin. Belle found it quite funny how she ended up sitting in between the same two she sat with at the dinner table. Thorin stood up at the fireplace, smoking his pipe. And to Belle's surprise, Thorin began to sing, his beautiful baritone voice, echoing the room, and he was shortly joined in by the other dwarves:

_**Far over the Misty Mountains Cold**_

_**To dungeons deep and caverns old**_

_**We must away, ere break of day**_

_**To find our long forgotten gold**_

_**The pines were roaring on the height**_

_**The winds were moaning in the night**_

_**The fire is red, it flaming spread**_

_**The trees like torches, blazed with light.**_

The song shortly ended, and Thorin bid his companions good night, as the dwarves went to their rooms that was assigned to them. And Thorin remained awake, and he sat cross legged on the floor, looking into the fire. "I know you're still awake, Belle! Don't sit there alone! Come and join me by the fire!" said Thorin, who was still looking into the fireplace. _How does he do that? How does he know that I'm in the room? _Belle thought. Belle walked over and sat down next to Thorin. "I over heard you and Bilbo got into an argument earlier. What was that all about?" asked Thorin.

"He's being overprotective of me as usual." snarled Belle. "He doesn't want you to go, does he?" said Thorin. "No he doesn't. But already had signed the contract, and I cannot back out, Thorin." said Belle. "Belle, he does care for you that's why he does it. Just like as I care for you. I too, was against of you going, but Gandalf talked me into letting you and Bilbo both join. Which I also heard Bilbo isn't going." said Thorin, sadly. "Give him time. He'll change his mind. I know Bilbo." said Belle, smiling.

"Are you doing okay? I'm surprised you're not in bed yet." said Thorin. "Couldn't sleep. Besides that, I really enjoyed your singing." said Belle, and she blushed. Thorin laughed. "It seems to me you always enjoyed my singing. Just like at Bree, you told everyone I had the best voice of all of them." said Thorin. "You do, Thorin! You have the most beautiful voice! I'm surprised a lot of women have not thrown themselves at you with a voice like that!" chuckled Belle. "Not many, but there is one I know who does!" grinned Thorin, referring to Belle. And he drew Belle into his arms. "You really need your rest, Belle. Come. Lets go and get you ready for bed." said Thorin.

"Hey, you just wait a minute! You're going to make me rest?" said Belle. "Yes." said Thorin.

And he picked up Belle, carrying her in his arms, and headed towards her room. "Hey! I can walk you know!" said Belle. "Not tonight, you're not!" said Thorin, as they entered Belle's room. Belle noticed her room was gathered with some of the dwarves bags. Some that had musical instruments. Thorin laid Belle gently down on the bed. "You're going to sleep if you like it or not." said Thorin. "Oh, and what are you going to do? Tell me a bed time story?" joked Belle. "No! I have something better in mind!" smiled Thorin, and he reached in one of his bags that are already in Belle's room.

To her surprise, Thorin took out his small golden harp from his bag, and placed it on his lap. "A lullaby will do the trick!" smiled Thorin, as he placed his fingers gently on the harp, and he began to pluck and strum gently. Thorin closed his eyes, feeling the music coming from his large fingers. And he presently, he began to sing, in a soft deep voice, his eyes lovingly gazing at Belle:

_**Far over the misty mountains grim**_

_**To dungeons deep and caverns dim**_

_**We must away, ere break of day**_

_**To win our harps and gold from him!**_

When Thorin struck a final chord on the harp, he finished the song, and already Belle fell fast asleep in the bed. Thorin placed his harp back in his bag, and he leaned down towards her, and kissed her softly and gently on the lips. "Good night, love!" whispered Thorin, and he left the bedroom, closing the door behind him. The next morning, Belle was the first to wake up, and she made breakfast for the Thorin, Gandalf and the dwarves. She noticed that Bilbo had not woken up yet.

"Your friend seems to be wanting to sleep in this morning." said Gandalf. "He tends to do that, since he barely slept last night." said Belle. "Well that's his problem!" said Fili, as he was eating. Belle laughed. "You are quite the comedian, Fili!" said Belle. "No, actually Kili has already taken that job!" grinned Fili. "Hey!" said Kili, giving his brother a nudge in the side. Thorin shortly entered and joined them for breakfast.

"And I thought Bilbo was bad at sleeping in!" Belle joked and gave Fili a side glance, and then they looked at Thorin. "Slept well, Thorin?" said Belle. Thorin smiled. "Yes, I slept rather well." said Thorin. "Oh, I bet you slept well! You were dreaming of a certain lady present!" joked Kili. "KILI!" snapped Belle and Thorin together. "Kili, how did you know of me and Thorin? You didn't! Please tell me you didn't!" said Belle. "Actually lassie, it was I who watched you. I came outside looking for the two of you last night." said Balin.

"But how did the others found out?" said Belle. "Bilbo! He told us! He was complaining that you two were lip locking way too much!" said Kili. "That does it! I want to kill that hobbit!" snapped Belle. But Gandalf placed a hand on Belle's shoulder. "You are going to do nothing to no one, Belle. I highly suggest you control that temper of yours." said Gandalf. Thorin placed his hand over his mouth, trying to keep from laughing. "What are you laughing at?" snapped Belle. "Its nothing, Belle. Finish your breakfast." said Thorin, casually. Once they finished, Gandalf, Thorin, and the companions, alongside with Belle head to the Green Dragon to load up their ponies.

Thorin and Belle sat on the wagon, while Fili and Kili sat in the back of the wagon.

While the other dwarves walked. "You have quite a temper, Belle." said Thorin. "I'm sorry about that. But really, people should pry in our concerns Thorin, no matter if they're related or not." said Belle. Thorin laughed. "So let me see, you not only have Bilbo, but my nephews and Balin as well." said Thorin. "I'm surprised you haven't cracked yet." said Belle. "Belle, I will never crack unless they were to really get personal, and that's where I draw the line, which I'm sure they won't go that far." said Thorin. "I sure hope so." said Belle with a sigh.

They shortly arrived at the Green Dragon Inn, and gathered the ponies and their belongings. "You, Belle, shall ride with me!" said Thorin, smiling. "Oh, he's a beautiful pony! You got the prettiest one of them all! What's his name?" said Belle. "Minty!" said Thorin. "Minty! I love the name!" said Belle, and she began talking to the pony. Thorin laughed. "I see you have a way with animals, Belle." said Thorin. "I do. I love animals. I always wanted a pet of my own, but never had one. Besides I know a certain hobbit who's highly allergic to horse hair." said Belle, grinning. Thorin burst into laughter. He knew whom she was speaking of.

"How can anyone be allergic to-never mind!" grinned Thorin. _Bilbo is going to kill me if he knew I told Thorin about the horse hair deal, _Belle thought.

Belle hoped Kili and Fili wouldn't find out, because they would never let this down on Bilbo. And the company waited for Bilbo. "Bilbo, you're slower than molasses, what is keeping you?' griped Belle out loud. Thorin chuckled. Suddenly, she could hear Bilbo's voice call out. "Wait, wait!" yelled the Hobbit. Both Thorin and Belle turned, and saw Bilbo running, waving the contract in hand. Bilbo handed the contract to Balin, and Balin looked it over. "Welcome to the Company of Thorin Oakenshield!" smiled Balin. "Give him a pony!" said Thorin dryly.

"You seem thrilled." mumbled Belle, and she kept her mouth shut. And now begin their journey. A journey Belle and Bilbo will never forget.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Suddenly, Bilbo sneezed as they rode along. "Wait! Stop, everybody stop!" Bilbo called out, and the company stopped. Belle placed her head in hands and shook her head. Thorin tried not to chuckle. Bilbo was looking for his handkerchief, but he realized that he left them at home. Bofur tore a cloth off his jacket and tossed it to Bilbo. "Here you go!" smiled Bofur, and Bilbo caught it. "Moving on!" said Thorin. "Not a word, Thorin." said Belle. "I wasn't going to say anything." said Thorin. "Knowing you, yes, you would!" said Belle. "Ha." snorted Thorin. Belle closed her eyes, leaning towards Thorin's chest, and she took a small nap on him, as they rode.

Later, when evening came, the company stopped and made camp. Belle helped set up, and for a little while, she sat with Bilbo. "How can anyone tolerate this? And you, Belle? You the travel expert! How can you handle it? How do you even manage?" said Bilbo. Belle laughed. "Bilbo, it isn't all bad as it seems, well at least for now any way." said Belle. "What do you mean, at least for now?" said Bilbo, crossing his arms. "That I don't know." said Belle. "Belle I hate it when you do this to me." said Bilbo. "Oh, come on. Lighten up will you?" said Belle.

"Here's some supper, Bilbo. Eat. You'll need your strength." said Belle. "Thank you." said Bilbo. "Well, you don't have to sit with me all night, Belle." said Bilbo. "Are you still mad at me because I signed the contract?" said Belle. "No I'm not mad at you. What made you think I was angry with you?" asked Bilbo. "I don't know." said Belle. "I would never be angry with you, Belle. You are like a daughter to me. You know that." said Bilbo. Belle smiled. "Thanks, Bilbo." said Belle, as she stood up. "You're going to sit with Thorin?" said Bilbo. "No, I'm going to sit next to the black mass of a rock! Yes, I'm going to sit with Thorin!" said Belle grinning.

Fili and Kili chuckled at Belle's remark. "I'm glad Uncle did you hear you call him 'black mass of a rock'." laughed Kili. "I can imagine he has heard me. He's got good hearing." smiled Belle. Belle shortly sat down next to Thorin. "Oh, hello Belle! I didn't hear you sit down! You hobbits have quiet feet." grinned Thorin. "Of course we do. That's what make us unique." said Belle, grinning. Thorin took Belle's hand. "I am glad you are with me, Belle. And you were right that someday our paths would cross, and look where we are now!" grinned Thorin. "We're here together on the road, to your home." smiled Belle.

And the two sat in silence for a while. Suddenly, they heard Fili and Kili begin to talk of Orc raids and they laughed about it. Belle became frustrated with them. "Fili, Kili! That's not funny! My father died in an orc raid!" snapped Belle, furiously. Then Thorin stood up and spoke. "You think that's funny? You think Orc raids are a joke?" lectured Thorin. "We didn't mean anything by it!" said Kili, softly. "You know nothing of this world!" snapped Thorin, and he walked away from them. "Belle, we're sorry. We didn't know." said Fili softly, as Belle walked away from them, and she went to join Thorin where he was standing.

Balin begin his story to Fili and Kili on why Thorin hated orcs so much. Belle listened in on the story as well. When Balin finished, Belle felt really sorry for Thorin. She knew what she been through. Belle lost her own father from an orc raid, which is why she became angry with Fili and Kili of their joking about it. "Thorin, you're not the only one who's lost a family member because of orcs." said Belle sadly. Thorin looked down at her. "Belle, what happened?" asked Thorin softly. "My father was killed in an orc raid during one of this travels." said Belle sadly.

"Oh Belle. I'm so sorry." said Thorin, placing his hand on her shoulder.

Later, when Thorin came and sat back down, Belle continued her story. "My father tried to call for help, but no help came. He was traveling near Mirkwood at the time, and when a group of orcs attacked him, he was the only one that fought them off. He saw a group of elves, and he called for their help, but they never came to him." said Belle. "Belle. Oh Belle!" whispered Thorin, and he took Belle into his arms. "I never told anyone this story, not even Bilbo. Very few only knew what I told them." said Belle. "Belle, I am so sorry to hear this. How young were you when this happened? And how did you find out of your father's passing?" asked Thorin.

"I was in my tweens at the time, and it was Gandalf who found my father's body on the road, with orc arrows in him. He brought his body home to me, and we buried him that day. Even Gandalf was upset at the fact that nobody came and helped him." Belle replied. "Belle, no one is going to hurt you, and I'll make sure of that! You are not alone, Belle! I've been down that road before, and yes, it hurts." said Thorin softly, as he could see tears in Belle's eyes. "I loved my father! He was the only relation I had left! My mother died giving birth to me! He was not just a father, he was my best friend." said Belle, tears streaming down her face.

Thorin held Belle tightly in his arms. "Its okay, Belle. Those orcs will get theirs. And I'm not going to rest until each orc is gone-especially Azog." said Thorin. "That was the orc who killed my father." said Belle. "You didn't tell me that part." said Thorin, gently. "I didn't want to upset you." said Belle softly. "Belle, I'm not upset." said Thorin softly, as he ran his fingers through her hair. Belle laid her head upon Thorin's chest, and she closed her eyes. As Thorin held her, he hummed softly to himself, and Belle fell to sleep to the sound of Thorin's baritone voice humming.

The next morning, the continued on, and it was raining steadily. Belle didn't mind the rain at all, she was used to it, since during her travels, she dealt with rain, snow, thunderstorms. She was used to the elements. Belle could not help but laugh at the comment Dori made about the rain, and the response he received from Gandalf. Later on in early evening, they made camp near an abandoned farmhouse. Belle made herself comfortable sitting with Bofur and Bombur, assisting Bombur with the food. Belle loved to cook, as much as any hobbit, and she enjoyed helping Bombur with the cooking.

"One of these days we should have a cook off!" grinned Belle. Bombur laughed.

"O, is that so? Are you challenging me, Miss Under hill?" grinned the ginger haired dwarf. "Yes, I'm challenging you, Mister Bombur!" smiled Belle. Bofur burst into roaring laughter. "Look out world, we got two chefs wanting to compete!" laughed Bofur, and everyone joined in with him. When supper was ready, Bilbo took two bowls of soup to Fili and Kili, who were watching the ponies, while Belle sat and chatted with the other dwarves while they ate. Soon, she could over hear Thorin and Gandalf getting into a heated debate.

Belle rolled her eyes. _Why does he do this? Not all elves are bad people, Thorin. _Belle thought. She had met Lord Elrond and the elves of Rivendell, and she really liked them. She thought they are the nicest people she came across with, well besides the dwarves, and their knowledge in magic and healing really fascinated her. Belle didn't care too much for the Wood Elves, though, especially after what happened to her father, and they never came to help him. She wished for an explanation on it, but she will never find out.

Belle's mind kept going back the day when word came to her of her father's passing. Belle's thoughts had broken when she saw Gandalf storming passed her. _Oh great, Thorin had made him angry, _Belle thought.

Thorin shortly came and joined Belle, flopping onto the ground, sitting cross legged, and crossing his arms. "Stupid wizards and their lame brained ideas." mumbled Thorin. "Why Thorin Oakenshield, are you pouting?" teased Belle. "Belle, I'm not in the mood for jokes right now." scowled Thorin. "Well you don't have to bite my head off, sheesh!" grumbled Belle, and she continued eating. "Look, if I come across of you to harshly, I apologize. Its just wizards. I don't understand them sometimes. He wants us at our next stop to be in Rivendell. The last place we need to go to. I refuse to seek shelter with our enemy." said Thorin in frustration.

"Thorin, they are not like the wood elves. These elves are good people. I know that for a fact because I've met them. I've met Elrond, during my travels. They will help you, Thorin, if you allow them to help you." said Belle softly. Belle's words angered Thorin even more, and Thorin quickly stood up and glared at her. "Now you're taking the wizard's side?!" yelled Thorin. "Thorin, I'm just speaking my opinion!" protested Belle. "How dare you? You never told me you had visited them! And you come forth to me and defend them?!" roared Thorin.

"But Thorin!" protested Belle. "Enough of this. This discussion is over." snarled Thorin. "To hell its not!" yelled Belle. Suddenly, Thorin swiftly turned, and grabbed Belle by the arm.

Now his face was directly in hers, and he squeezed her arm much harder. "Don't you raise your voice at me again, Halfling! Or I will remove your tongue!" snarled Thorin, his eyes raging at her. Fear and hurt came over Belle, and tears streaming down her face. "LET GO OF ME!" shrieked Belle, trying to push Thorin away from her. And Thorin complied, but he pushed her to the ground and stormed away back to the farm house where he was standing. Now Belle wished she had never said anything.

Belle sat in fetal position, holding up her arm, and weeping, and in pain. Belle hoped no one would notice. But unfortunately, someone did, and it was Balin. "Belle! Are you okay?" asked Balin. "No, Balin. I'm not okay. I just need to be alone." said Belle. "Belle, are you in pain?" asked Balin gently. "No, I'm not. Just leave me please." said Belle. Suddenly, Fili and Kili came running to the camp. "Uncle, Bilbo's missing! As well as the ponies! Trolls!" panted Kili. "Lets go!" snarled Thorin. Then he turned to Belle. "You're staying here." ordered Thorin.

"Yeah, whatever. I can't do much any way, you hurt me, idiot!" snarled Belle, and she decided to stay there. And she realized not one of them stayed behind with her, which angered her greatly. Now she began to wish she never came along, if she was going to get treated this way.

After waiting for a long time, she realized that the dwarves hadn't returned, nor Bilbo. And it worried her. And so she decided to take it upon herself, in spite of her injured arm, that she would go and see what is going on. She picked up her bow, and she followed the same path the dwarves went. Suddenly, she could her voices talking. One she recognized was Bilbo's voice, and the other voices belonging to the Trolls. Bilbo was using a bit of distraction of using words to them, and they were talking of cooking dwarf, and parasites.

Belle could hear Thorin and the dwarves yell and make crude remarks of Bilbo as he was doing this. _How dare they? All Bilbo is doing is coming up with a diversion to help you people escape and you complain about him? Maybe we should've stayed home! _Belle thought. Belle almost couldn't take it anymore, the more Bilbo spoke, the angrier the Trolls have gotten. Once one of them heads towards Bilbo, Belle darted out into the clearing, and she started shooting arrows at the trolls, One Troll took his arm and punched Belle in the face knocking her to the ground unconscious. At the same time, Gandalf arrived just in time.

"May dawn take you all, and be stone to you!" Gandalf called out, as he raised his staff and bright light shown around the forest. And the trolls turned to stone.

Gandalf quickly came and untied the dwarves from the sacks. The trolls removed their clothing, so they got dressed, and helped Gandalf untying the rest of the dwarves from their bonds. Gandalf noticed Belle laying on the ground unconscious. "BELLE!" cried out the wizard, and he ran towards her. "BELLE?!" exclaimed Thorin, also running to her. Gandalf knelt down beside her, and he examined her.

"She only has a minor blow in the left shoulder, just a scratch. As for the left arm, its fractured. But it doesn't appear that it was done by trolls." said Gandalf darkly, looking at Thorin.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Thorin bowed his head, and he turned away from Gandalf. "Thorin Oakenshield! Tell me what happened at the camp after I left." demanded the wizard. "Belle and I got into an argument. She voiced her opinion on how kind the elves are, and they would help us out, and I became angry, and I pulled her arm, too hard. I didn't realize that I fractured it." said Thorin softly. "Its best that you need to control your temper of yours Thorin. This would've ended up worse than it is already." said Gandalf. "I know." said Thorin.

"Once she wakes up, you need to talk to her." said Gandalf. "If she talks to me, I doubt it. I don't think she's going to speak to me after this." said Thorin. "Thorin Oakenshield! You are to apologize to Miss Belle when she wakens, even if she won't speak to you." demanded the wizard. "Yes, Gandalf." said Thorin. Thorin quickly changed the subject asking where the wizard had been. While the two continued their conversation, Oin examined Belle some more. "Her arm is indeed fractured, and her shoulder is just scraped." said Oin.

"What has gotten into Uncle Thorin anyway? He had no right doing that to her!" said Fili.

"He allowed his temper to get the best of him, laddie. Something he needs to work on." said Balin, and he glared at Thorin. "I will take her back to camp." said Kili. "You go ahead and take Miss Belle back to camp! We found a Troll lair! The rest of you follow me." said Thorin. Kili picked up Belle and carried her back to camp. He laid her gently down in her bedroll. No sooner as he laid her down, Belle woke up. "Kili! You're safe!" smiled Belle. Kili smiled. "Of course I'm safe! I am glad you are safe. Are you okay, Belle?" asked Kili, sitting next to her.

"Yes, in spite of my pride being hurt that's all." said Belle sadly. "You're sad because of our Uncle are you?" asked Kili. "No, I'm not sad. I'm angry and hurt. What he done was quite despicable and uncalled for. He had no right doing what he did." said Belle. "I know. I heard that he grabbed your arm. That isn't like our Uncle to do that." said Kili. "Now he hates me." said Belle. "No, no! Belle don't say that. Uncle Thorin doesn't hate you! In fact, while they were examining you, you should've seen the look in our Uncle's eyes, when he saw you hurt." said Kili.

"That's not going to change my feelings towards him, Kili. He done something really terrible. Unless he has some serious kissing up to do." said Belle.

"Well it appears he does have some serious kissing up to do. But I don't think he's the kissing up type. That's me and my brother's job of doing that." grinned Kili. Belle laughed. "Of course! You and Fili are the masters!" smiled Belle. Belle felt happy that at least Kili stayed with her to keep her company, the only one she felt that cares. Belle looked down. "Belle, you're looking sad again." said Kili. "I don't think anyone in the company likes me. Even Bilbo, my own kin, is distancing himself from me." said Belle.

"Belle, don't say that. They really like you! Why are you saying this? You really must've taken a nasty bump from that troll." said Kili, a concerned looked clouded over Kili's features. Shortly, the others returned to camp. Thorin saw Kili sitting with Belle, who is now awake. "Kili, can you leave us please?" asked Thorin. Kili nodded and he went to join the others. Belle turned away from Thorin. "Belle, please lets talk this out." said Thorin softly. "Thorin, you really hurt me you know. I didn't expect this coming form you." said Belle, sadly. "Belle, I was out of line earlier, and I should've done it. Belle, I am really truly sorry!" whispered Thorin.

A small tear slid down his cheek, and landed on Belle's hand. Belle looked into Thorin's eyes.

"Then why did you do it?" said Belle. "I allowed my temper to get the best of me, something I should've controlled. Belle, you really worried at me at the Troll's camp, I thought I Lost you. And it all came back to me when Gandalf examined you, and told me of your fractured arm. I didn't know what to say or do when he told me that. I caused the injury of your arm. And I am really truly sorry." said Thorin, his voice broken with emotion. "How are you on healing?" asked Belle. "Fair. Why?" said Thorin. "Since you fractured it, you're going to help me heal it." said Belle.

"That's fair enough." said Thorin, smiling. And the two sat in silence for a while. "Do you forgive me, Belle?" whispered Thorin. "I forgive you, Thorin. Just don't let it happen again, okay?" said Belle. "It will never happen again, you got my word on it! I love you, Belle. We cannot let anything as petty as opinions to get in between us. Here, you need your rest." said Thorin, and he guided Belle into his arms, and leaned Belle's head forward to his broad chest. "If there is anything else you want me to do to make it up to you, Belle. Just let me know." said Thorin.

"Actually there is just this one thing!" said Belle, smiling. "What is it?" said Thorin.

"Can you sing me a song?" asked Belle. Thorin chuckled. "Of course. Of course, my heart!" whispered Thorin, as he ran his fingers through Belle's hair. As Belle continued to lay her head upon Thorin's chest, Thorin closed his eyes, and he began to sing softly. His baritone voice echoing through her ears. She loved hearing the dwarf sing, and feeling the warmth of his voice and breath, breathing on her, and the feeling of his broad chest rising and falling in between verses.

The next morning, they continued on. And they met up with the wizard, Radagast the Brown. Gandalf and the brown wizard stepped aside and talked while Thorin, Bilbo, Belle and company took a rest. Belle was jumping up and down like she was feeling restless. "Are you okay, Belle?" asked Thorin looking at Belle in amusement. "Yes, but there is just once teensy weensy problem." said Belle. "What's that?" said Thorin. "I have to go!" said Belle. "Have to go where?" asked Fili, who stood nearby. "I GOT TO PEE!" Belle blurted out loud. Bilbo burst into roaring laughter. "Belle, must you have to announce the whole world about that?" grinned Bilbo.

"Miss Belle, if you need to go, go!" chuckled Thorin. "Okay. I'll be right back." said Belle. "Belle wait! You can't go alone." said Thorin. "Oh no, you don't! You're not going to watch me." declared Belle. "I promise I won't look. I just don't want you kidnapped that's all." said Thorin. "Fine. But I better not catch you looking." said Belle. Thorin rolled his eyes. As Belle went to do what she needed to do, Thorin stood and waited with his back turned. And Belle overheard Thorin mumble, "You women and your bladders!" When Belle finished, she came out from the trees and playfully slapped Thorin in the shoulder.

"You know I heard what you just said." said Belle. "I was only kidding Belle." grinned Thorin. "I know that." said Belle, as they went back to join the company. "Feel better?" smiled Bilbo. "Yes, very much." grinned Belle. Suddenly, they heard howling in the distance. "Is that a wolf pack?" asked Bilbo. "No-Bilbo! Those are wargs." said Bofur, darkly. Suddenly, Gandalf approaches Thorin. "Who have you told of the quest?! SPEAK!" demanded Gandalf. "I didn't tell anyone, I SWEAR!" snapped Thorin.

"We're being hunted by orcs. We must head for Rivendell." said Gandalf. Now Belle and Bilbo found themselves running. "Stupid Orcs, they have to ruin everything!" complained Belle. "You're not the only one that feels that way!" said Bilbo.

Belle took out her bow, and began shooting at the orcs that were coming towards her. "Belle! Keep up!" yelled Thorin. "I'm trying!" Belle called back, as she continued shooting at the Orcs. "Stand your ground!" yelled Thorin. Belle kept shooting at the orcs with her bow, but it was then, she realized she was running low on arrows. "DRAT! Double drat!" cried out Belle. Thorin turned to Belle. "You're running low on arrows?" said Thorin. "Yes, Thorin!" snapped Belle. Kili smiled. "Here's a few you can borrow from me. Don't worry! Once we get to safety, I'll make you some." said Kili.

"Over here, you fools!" shouted Gandalf behind a rock. And the company followed the wizard's voice, and stood behind the rock with Gandalf. Gandalf showed them to a tunnel they could slide into. "Belle? Where's Belle?!" cried out Thorin, noticing that Belle was missing. But it was then, he saw her running towards them, as she continued to shoot arrows. Suddenly, an orc shoot his arrows at her, and arrow struck Belle in her lower leg. Belle collapsed and screamed. "THORIN!" yelled Belle. Thorin burst out from the rock and ran towards Belle. He knelt to her, and he picked her up and carried her back to the others.

"Down in the tunnel! NOW!" ordered Gandalf.

Gandalf and Belle, alongside with Bilbo, slid in first, while Gandalf was holding an unconscious Belle. The dwarves shortly followed, and then Thorin, and Kili came in last, as he was still shooting at the orcs. A dead orc slide down into the tunnel. Thorin removed an arrow from it. "Elves!" spat Thorin, in frustration. Gandalf handed over Belle to Thorin, and he held her. "Will she be okay?" asked Thorin. "She's been poisoned by an orc arrow. We're not for sure if she'll survive!" said the wizard gravely. "There is a tunnel. Should we follow it?" asked Dwalin. "Let's follow it!" stated Bofur.

And they moved on further into the tunnel. They shortly found themselves looking down into a beautiful land, with many trees around, and a large palace ahead of them. Bilbo smiled. He had never seen a place so beautiful. "Rivendell." grinned Bilbo. "The Hidden Valley of Imaladris. Home of Lord Elrond." said Gandalf. "Is this what you seek? Refuge with our enemy?!" growled Thorin. "Thorin, the only ill will you bring, is upon yourself. Miss Belle is in dire need of medical attention!" said Gandalf. "But they will stop us!" protested Thorin.

"Of course they will! But that isn't the point! You need help with the translation of the map, and Lord Elrond can help you!" said Gandalf. Thorin fell silent.

Then he looked down at Belle, whom was still unconscious. They shortly followed Gandalf into the palace of Lord Elrond. When they arrived, they are greeted by Lord Elrond's advisor, Lindir. Gandalf gave Lindir a greeting in elvish, and then spoke again in common language. "Where is Lord Elrond?" asked Gandalf. "Lord Elrond isn't here." replied the elf. But no sooner as Lindir said that, the sounds of horns was heard. And Lord Elrond appeared with a group of elves. Bilbo couldn't believe how the dwarves reacted from this.

_These dwarves are the most paranoid bunch I ever met, _Bilbo thought.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Gandalf and Lord Elrond talked, and then introduced the Elf Lord to Thorin and his companions. After speaking with Thorin, Gandalf also introduced Belle to Elrond. "She is need of medical attention. She had been shot by a poisonous orc arrow. I'm not for sure if the poison has effected yet." said Gandalf. "She shall seek medical attention immediately." said Lord Elrond. "I'm going with the two of you." said Thorin. And so, as the others went into the dining area, Thorin follows Gandalf and Elrond to a room, where they are going to look at Belle.

Thorin laid Belle gently on the bed, while Elrond sent for a couple elf healers. When the two healers arrived, they examined her. "We have to drain the poison. Luckily, it hasn't infected her totally, we'll be able to drain it in time before it does." said the first healer. Thorin sighed with relief. "How long should she be bed ridden?" asked Gandalf. "For a couple hours, since she is lucky enough the injury is minor." said the second healer. Thorin and the wizard nodded. "I'll sit with her for a while, until she wakens." Thorin told Gandalf. Gandalf nodded and he and Elrond leave the room.

Thorin sat on the bed, looking at her. "Belle, I told you to stay close to me." whispered Thorin, as he ran his fingers through her hair. "You gave us all a scare you know!" Thorin concluded. An hour later, Belle had woken up, and she saw Thorin sitting in a chair next to the bed she was laying in. "Where am I?" asked Belle. "We're in Rivendell. You had been shot by an orc. Luckily, they drained the poison in time before the poison went into your system completely." explained Thorin. "That's good news, I'm glad it isn't anything major." said Belle.

Thorin walked over to Belle's bed, and sat down, taking Belle into his arms. "Me too, Belle. Me too. We all thought we lost you." whispered Thorin. "I'm glad you're here with me, Thorin!" whispered Belle, laying her head upon Thorin's chest. "I am glad I'm with you! I never left your side for a minute. Now that you are awake, the elves want you to get bathed, and cleaned up for dinner." said Thorin. "That means I can wear a pretty dress?" said Belle. Thorin laughed. "Yes, that means you can wear a pretty dress. Well at least for tonight any way." grinned Thorin.

Thorin stood up. "Send someone to get me when you're done, so I can escort you to dinner." said Thorin. Belle nodded.

Later, when Belle finished her bath and got dressed, she looked into a mirror. She couldn't believe how beautiful she looked wearing a dark blue and white gown, with a gold belt. Belle decided to wear her down that night. _I hope Bilbo and Thorin don't fight over who wants me to sit with them, _Belle thought with a chuckle. Belle called out to one of the elves to send for Thorin. Shortly, Thorin entered the room, and his mouth dropped open when he looked upon her. "Well, how do I look?" smiled Belle, as she twirled around in her new dress.

Thorin smiled, approaching her, and holding Belle half way into his arms. "You look beautiful, my heart! Like a rose blooming in spring!" purred Thorin, with a smile, and he kissed her on the lips. "You should write more poetry!" laughed Belle. Thorin grinned. "I'll take that in consideration." said Thorin, and he extended his arm. "Ready to join the others for supper?" said Thorin. "I am ready!" smiled Belle, taking Thorin's arm, and they made their way into the dining hall.

Thorin and Belle sat with Gandalf and Elrond. The rest of the Company looked at Belle in amazement, even Bilbo grinned when he saw Belle all dressed up. "Wow! Look at you! You look beautiful!" boomed Bofur, whistling at her. Belle blushed.

"You look like a princess!" smiled Dwalin. "For a minute there, Belle, I had to take a double take making sure it was really you!" smiled Bilbo. "Yes, its really me, Bilbo!" laughed Belle.

Belle sat and listened to everyone's comments on the food. She chuckled at Ori's and Dwalin's remarks. _Dwarves don't really care too much for the healthy stuff, _Belle thought as she enjoyed her meal. She didn't care what it is as long as it was food, she was happy. Shortly, Gandalf began their discussion of the swords they found in the Troll's lair, and Elrond looked at them.

Belle listened attentively in amazement at the long history of the weapons. _Thorin should be honored using a sword with great importance as this one, _Belle thought. As Gandalf and Elrond continued on their conversation, Thorin stood up. "Excuse me! Coming, Miss Belle?" said Thorin, looking at Belle. Belle smiled, and she followed Thorin to a corner of the dining hall. "You have quite a strange company, Gandalf. Thirteen dwarves and two hobbits. And one hobbit, I remember very well. Miss Belle Underhill. And I see she's take quite a liking to Thorin Oakenshield." said Elrond.

"They are courting. Belle is wearing the beads of courtship, Thorin given her." said Gandalf.

Gandalf explained to Elrond of the Dwarves cultural ways. Meanwhile, Belle and Thorin sat together, and Belle noticed Thorin drinking from his flask. "You don't mind sharing some of that with me, Thorin?" grinned Belle. Thorin laughed. "I don't mind. Here! Be careful, this stuff is quite strong, especially for hobbits." said Thorin. "I can take on any drink!" grinned Belle, as she took a flask and took a couple drinks from it. After returning the flask to Thorin, she released a loud burp, and she quickly covered her mouth, trying not to laugh. "Belle." said Thorin, with a smirk, trying not to laugh at Belle's belch.

"Sorry." said Belle shyly. "Belle, saying excuse me would've been nice!" called out Bilbo, when heard her. "Excuse me! There! Happy now, Bilbo?!" shot back Belle. "Oh, we enjoyed her belching!" grinned Ori. Everyone fell silent for some time, as the slow and beautiful elvish music played by the elf musicians in the room. Nori could no longer take it. "Change the tune, why don't you? Its sounds like we're at a funeral!" squeaked Nori. "Did someone die?" said Oin. Even Bofur could no longer take it. "Well lads, this calls out for one thing!" grinned the dwarf, and he hopped up on a pillar, and he began to sing a lively song.

Thorin and Belle looked at each other and smiled.

And they stood up as they watched Bofur begin his song. The dwarves, and Thorin too, joined in with him:

_**There's an Inn a merry old inn**_

_**Beneath an old grey hill**_

_**There they brew the beer so brown**_

_**The man in the moon himself came down**_

_**One night to drink his fill!**_

As Bofur and the dwarves sang, Belle began to dance. She hadn't danced in years, and she went over to Bilbo, and Bilbo joined her, and he swung her around the room. Meanwhile, Thorin too was dancing, but when he looked upon Bilbo and Belle, a small fit of jealousy clouded Thorin, and he approached the two. "You don't mind if I cut in?" smiled Thorin. Bilbo laughed. "Go for it, Thorin!" laughed the hobbit. Belle chuckled. "So you're finally going to dance with me!" beamed Belle. "Yes." said Thorin, and he spun Belle around, and hopped and skipped around the dance floor.

Belle looked into Thorin's eyes, and she noticed he was singing along with them, and the merriment in his eyes warmed her heart. This was a very rare occasion she would see Thorin this happy, and it excited her. The song shortly ended with all the dwarves tossing food around, and Belle, she found a cake she shoved it in Fili's face. "HEY!" exclaimed Fili, his face now completely covered with cake, and everyone burst into laughter. "You're next Bilbo!" called out Belle. "Oh, no! Don't you even!" declared Bilbo, backing away.

But it was too late, she tossed the cake at Bilbo, but Bilbo ducked, and instead of the cake hitting Bilbo, it directly impacted Thorin. Belle collapsed to the floor laughing, and the dwarves laughed too as they saw Thorin's face covered with cake. Belle was laughing so hard, tears were in her eyes. Once everyone calmed down, and washed their faces from the mess, Belle looked at Thorin. "Thorin, since you can play the harp, you don't mind playing us a song?" asked Belle. "You play the harp, Thorin?" asked Elrond, with a grin.

Thorin stood there, frozen. How did he end up in the spot light? _Thanks a lot Belle. I didn't expect it to be my turn of performing, _Thorin thought. When Thorin collected his thoughts, he smiled at Elrond. "Yes, I do play." said Thorin.

"Lindir, Bring Thorin a harp. We very much like to hear him play!" said Elrond. Lindir shortly brought over a small travel sized silver harp, and he handed it to Thorin. Thorin took the harp, and stood in front of everyone, holding the instrument close to his chest. Thorin placed his fingers across the strings, and the music began. Elrond and the Elves watched in awe and amazement at the excellent skills of the dwarf's playing. The dwarves Bilbo, Gandalf and Belle all smiled as they watched him. Especially Belle.

This was the reason why she fell in love with Thorin in the first place. After playing instrumentally for a while, Thorin started to sing, his beautiful thrilling baritone rising above the music he played, plucking the strings gently with his long, and large fingers. Belle could feel her heart facing, as she listened to him. His voice sounded more beautiful now than it ever sounded, and his blue eyes then gazed at Belle as he sang and played. Shortly, when Thorin struck a final chord on the harp, Thorin ended his song. Everyone applauded. "You play very well, Thorin. You even play better than most of us elves!" chuckled Elrond.

Thorin grinned at the compliment. In fact, he glowed, so do Belle thought. She never seen Thorin glowing like this before. Belle shortly approached the dwarf.

"Thorin, do you think we a have time for a bit of alone time, before you speak to Gandalf and Elrond again?" Belle asked. Thorin smiled. "Sure." said Thorin. And they walked back to Belle's room where she had rest and recovered in. And they sat down on the bed. "Thorin, yo played very well tonight!" whispered Belle. Thorin smiled. "Thank you." said Thorin, taking Belle's hands. Belle leaned towards Thorin, planting a kiss on Thorin's lips. Thorin smiled, and he drew Belle into his arms, and he returned with a longer kiss. Belle enjoyed feeling the warmth of Thorin's heavy chest pressing on hers.

When the kiss broke, Belle laid her head on Thorin's chest, placing her one hand on Thorin's left breast. She enjoyed this quiet time with Thorin, but unfortunately it came to a brief halt. "Belle, I must be going, but I will be back later, and we'll spend more time together alone!" said Thorin. "Okay! Good luck at the meeting, Thorin!" said Belle. And the two kissed again, and Thorin leaves Belle's room. After Thorin left, Belle went to join the other dwarves in a room where they created a make shift camp.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Belle sat down and observed the dwarves laughing and telling jokes. But what got Belle laughing so hard was Bofur throwing a sausage at his brother Bombur, who was sitting on a table, and once Bombur caught the sausage, the table collapsed and Bombur fell, and everyone roared with laughter. "Breathe, Miss Belle! Breathe!" joked Fili as he saw Belle, who fell over on her back laughing with her arm hovering her stomach. Belle sat up. "Bofur, you set that up, did you?" joked Belle, her cheeks rosy from laughter. Bofur grinned. "You bet!" smirked Bofur.

Bofur then took out his flute and began to play a lively number. "Miss Belle, would you like to dance?" offered Kili. "I love too!" smiled Belle, and she danced with Kili around the room. Fili found a fiddle laying nearby, and picked it up and began to play along with Bofur. Nori saw a lute that was sitting with the fiddle, and he picked up and began to play too. And then the others begin to sing, as Kili and Belle danced around the room. Shortly, when the song ended, Balin, Thorin, and Bilbo arrived, just went the song finished. The three of them smiled at the scene.

"I see that my young nephew has taught you some dwarven dances?" smiled Thorin. "Yes! And it so much dun-I mean-hiccup-fun!" squeaked Belle. "Belle, are you drunk?" asked Bilbo with a amusement. "How much of that elvish wine did you drink?" asked Balin. "Four or maybe five-me los' count!" grinned Belle. Thorin rolled his eyes. "Normally hobbits don't get drink, but the elvish wine is strong, and apparently in Belle's case, she's drunk!" said Bilbo, trying not to feel embarrassed at Belle's behavior. Thorin felt quite amused at Belle's state.

"Hey play another fast one, so I can dance wit' Mister Thorin!" smiled Belle. "No, we should all get some rest. Gandalf advised us that we need to leave in three hours!" said Thorin. "But why? We jus' got here!" whined Belle. "I'm sorry Belle, but we must continue the journey!" said Thorin. The other dwarves agreed and they climbed into their bedrolls. "But I'm not tired!" protested Belle. "She's acting like a child!" grumbled Bilbo.

Thorin sighed. "I know something that can put all of you to sleep." smiled Thorin. "Belle, you climb into your bedroll." said Bilbo, guiding his drunk friend into her bedroll. "Yer not going to lecture me are you, Bills Bo?" said Belle.

"No, you need your sleep, just lay there. Thorin has something in mind to help us all relax." said Bilbo, and he walked away, and he climbed into his bedroll. Thorin shortly returned, with a golden harp in his hand, that he borrowed from one of the elves, and he sat down next to Belle on the floor on his bedroll, placing the harp on his lap. Fili and Kili were the only ones still lying awake when they saw their Uncle walk in, holding a harp. They both smiled. "Lullaby time!" smiled Fili. "Aren't we a little old for that?" said Kili. "Kili, we're never too old for that." remarked Fili.

Thorin began to pluck the strings gently, and he closed his eyes. Suddenly words came, and he began to sing, in a soft deep voice blending in with the music. Belle laid there, with her eyes open, and she smiled brightly at her beloved as he sang and played on the harp. Her heart raced, she enjoyed listening to the dark haired dwarf sing, his voice is soothing and relaxing. But she noticed there was a bit of sadness in his tone. She knew he was thinking of his home, his family, and his loved ones. And he looked so beautiful, almost angelic like. _Thorin can run circles around these elves, _Belle thought.

Shortly, when Thorin struck a final chord on the harp, the song ended.

Thorin returned the harp to its owner, and came back. Instead of climbing into his bed roll, he climbed into Belle's, taking Belle into his arms, as Belle already drifted off into a deep and peaceful slumber. Thorin placed Belle's head gently on his chest, covering them both up with a blanket, and Thorin fell asleep. Three hours later, Thorin woke up, realizing it was time to leave Rivendell. "Wake up, Belle. We're leaving." said Thorin. "Its time to go already?" asked Belle, weakly. "Yes." replied Thorin.

Belle slowly sat up, and she felt her head throbbing. "My head hurts." moaned Belle. "Well, gee! I wonder why? Belle, you were quite drunk earlier." said Fili. "I was not drunk." said Belle. "Oh yes you were! You were talking very funny!" said Bilbo. "I only had five glasses of the wine, how can it be possible of getting…" began Belle, but Thorin interrupted her. "Belle, elvish wine is quite strong. Even for hobbits." said Thorin. "Oh. So I was drunk, was I?" said Belle. "Yes." said Bilbo. "Bilbo, I'm so sorry." said Belle.

"There's no need to apologize! You had fun didn't you? You danced, laughed and had a good time, right?" smiled Bilbo. "Yes I did. But the getting drunk part was rather embarrassing." said Belle, her cheeks turned red. "Don't worry about it!" grinned Kili.

And so everyone packed their belongings, and they leave Rivendell. "Did Gandalf say why he wanted us to leave?" asked Belle. "No, he didn't get into any specific details, as wizards normally do." said Thorin, as they continued on. "I really made a fool of myself being drunk the other night." said Belle. "You're still dwelling on that, Belle? Belle, you were quite amusing!" said Thorin. "You found a drunken hobbit woman amusing? What would you say if it was Bilbo that was drunk?" said Belle. Thorin burst into roaring laughter. "Yet another funny sight!" boomed Thorin.

"I cannot picture Bilbo in that state of mind. Although the mental picture of it, is rather hilarious. Belle, I am glad you are with us. You make me laugh." said Thorin. Belle blushed. But then a frown appeared. "What's wrong, Belle?" asked Thorin. "Its nothing, Thorin." said Belle. Belle was getting rather tired of Thorin treated Bilbo like nobody. She wished she could address this issue with him, but worried that another fight would break out, just like the fight they had before the trolls. And they decided to let it go at that.

Later, they arrived in the Misty Mountains, and the weather took a turn to the worse. But it wasn't the rain, or the thunder or lightening that had them concerned. It was the Stone Giants.

Belle had never seen anything like it before. She heard little of these beings in stories, but she barely remembered, because she was so young at the time. "I don't like the look of them." said Belle. "Don't worry, they're just throwing rocks at each other." said Bofur. "But it feels like they're throwing us!" said Belle. Suddenly, a boulder came in between Thorin, Fili and Kili, and Kili was on the other side of the boulder. "KILI!" cried out Fili. "Oh, Kili!" cried out Belle, who also noticed.

Luckily, a bolt of lightening struck, and it spit the boulder open, and Kili was okay. Thorin sighed and smiled in relief, and he pulled Kili back over to them. But that wasn't the end of their troubles, though. Bilbo slipped over the edge of the Mountain, and Dwalin quickly came to the hobbit's aid, trying to pull him back up on the Mountain. "BILBO!" shrieked Belle, and she wanted to lend a hand, but Thorin held her back. "You let me handle this." said Thorin, and he climbed down, and pulled Bilbo back up on the Mountain.

"I thought we lost our burglar!" exclaimed Dwalin. "The hobbit has been lost since he left his home. He has no place amongst us." snarled Thorin. Those words angered Belle, and she couldn't hold back her feeling anymore, and once and for all, she stood her ground.

Belle angrily approached Thorin. "You! You insignificant, self centered, arrogant beast! How dare you say that about Bilbo! You had it out against him the day you met him, and it really angers me! I'm sick of it, Thorin! We maybe hobbits, but we have abilities that will blow your mind! You wouldn't complain if it was one of your own down there, do you? It couldn't be helped that Bilbo slipped! And you probably would've said the same of me, if I was in the same ordeal!" yelled Belle. "Belle, this doesn't concern you!" snarled Thorin.

"To heck it does concern me! I'm a hobbit too, you know! You have no right talking of my friend that way! Someday you'll see! He'll prove you wrong!" snapped Belle. "Maybe you two should've never came in the begin with." shot back Thorin. "OH!" screamed Belle, and she slapped Thorin, and entered the cave where they would be camping. Belle already had set up her bedroll, and she sat down against the wall, with her knees drawn up, bowing her head into her hands, and wept openly. Thorin ordered the others to make camp in the cave.

Gloin was about to light a fire, but Thorin forbidden it. Fili and Kili noticed Belle sitting alone, weeping. "Should we go and talk to her?" asked Kili. "No, Kee. I think its best if we left her alone. Her and Uncle had another fight." said Fili.

"I don't understand his problem with Bilbo. I'm really liking the little guy." said Kili. "Not according to Uncle Thorin." said Fili, sadly. "Someday Bilbo will prove him wrong." growled Kili. Balin walked over to Belle. "I have some food here for you, Miss Belle if you're hungry." said Balin. "I'm not hungry right now, Balin! But thank you for the offer." said Belle, sadly. Her voice raspy from weeping. "You've been crying, lassie. Are you okay?" asked Balin gently, and he sat down next to her. "Thorin and I got into a fight." said Belle.

"I know. I heard the both of you." said Balin gravely. "I don't understand, Balin. Why does Thorin hate Bilbo? Bilbo done no wrong to him. Yes, I understand Bilbo needs to prove his worth among the company. I know Bilbo, he's got potential." said Belle. "Thorin, is Thorin, Belle, and you know him as well as all of us. He's been like this to all of us. Especially to Fili and Kili. Whenever Fili and Kili would want to pull their pranks, he would get so angry with them." said Balin. "What do Fili and Kili say?" asked Belle.

"They just brush it off, because they are used to it." said Balin.

"Balin, I don't want Thorin to be angry with me forever. What happens if something happen to some of us, and he would still be angry? What would he do? He would be all alone!" said Belle. "I see where you are getting at, Belle. We all tried to tell Thorin that, but it seems not to sink into him. Its his pride, Belle." said Balin. "I heard Gandalf said that pride would be his downfall." said Belle, sadly. "You worry of him, do you?" asked Balin softly. "Yes, Balin. Thorin worries me. A lot. And the worry will grow once we get to the Lonely Mountain. Don't tell him I said that." said Belle.

"You're not the only one who worries of him, Belle. I too, worry of him and fear for him. I was there when his grandfather fell under the gold sickness, and it was a very difficult time for all of us, especially for Thorin." said Balin. "Do you think its going to happen to Thorin?" asked Belle, her hands trembling a little. "I don't know, Belle. I don't know." said Balin, with a sigh. Belle suddenly became tired from emotional exhaust, and she drifted off into sleep. Balin covered her up. "I will talk to Thorin." said Balin, and he kissed Belle on the forehead. "Good night, Belle." said Balin, and he walked away.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Balin walked over to Thorin, who already had laid down to rest. Balin sighed, and decided to leave his leader alone. Once the others were asleep, Bilbo woke up, and he decided to leave to return to Rivendell, after hearing the harsh words from Thorin. Bofur still remained awake, since it was his turn on watch. "Where are you going, lad?" asked Bofur, kindly and he stood up. "I'm returning to Rivendell, and then I will be heading to my home in the Shire. Thorin is right, I do not belong here." said Bilbo, sadly.

Thorin was still awake when he heard the conversation between Bilbo and Bofur. _Maybe I was a little harsh on the little guy. Belle was right, I should given him a chance. _Thorin thought., also feeling sad of the harsh words he said about Belle as well, and he looked behind him, and saw Belle already fast asleep in her bedroll, and the sadness in her eyes as she slept. _I will make amends eventually, _Thorin thought. Suddenly, Thorin noticed Bilbo with drawing his sword, and it was glowing. He knew that it was a sign of danger, when Bilbo's sword is glowing. Thorin quickly stood up.

"Wake up!" Thorin called out to the others. Then Thorin ran over to Belle. "Belle, wake up! Something is happening, I don't know what it is, wake up!" said Thorin quickly. Belle stood up. "What's going on?!" exclaimed Belle. All of a sudden, the floor caved in, and the entire company fell through. Belle screamed. Once they landed, they found themselves surrounded by goblins. "Let go of me, you beasts!" screamed Belle, trying to fight off the creatures. But they were too strong for her, and they also grabbed the rest of the company and the goblins dragged them to their leader, The Goblin King.

Once they stood directly in front of the leader of the goblins, he looked down at them. "Who are you to come and disturb my kingdom? Assassins? Thieves?!" demanded the Goblin King. "Dwarves and a hobbit female, your malevolence." replied a goblin. "A hobbit female? She looks more like a rabbit to me!" grinned the Goblin King as he looked down at her. "She would make a great trophy and entertainment for my liking. Take her to my throne and tie her. She will be my slave!" said the Goblin King. "LET HE GO!" boomed Thorin, and he stepped forward.

"Well, well, well! Look who it is! Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King Under The Mountain! O wait! You don't have a Mountain! You-have-nothing!" sneered the Goblin King. "Shut up, you beast!" screamed Belle. "You have the nerve to tell me to shut up, Rabbit?!" yelled The Goblin King. Belle spat on the Goblin King. It was then shortly, the Goblin King burst into song, and Belle covered her ears. "I haven't heard singing this horrible! I rather hear a dog howl!" cried out Belle. "That's no song. That's an abomination!" moaned Balin.

Just as Belle thought hope was lost, Gandalf enters, and he called out to the dwarves(and Belle) to take up arms and fight. Belle and the dwarves, retrieved their weapons, and begin the battle with the goblins, as they ran following behind Gandalf. "Thank heavens for bows!" cried out Belle, as she kept shooting at the goblins. Kili grinned. "I'm with you there, Belle!" called out Kili, overhearing Belle's remark. As they continued to run, Belle tripped over her own feet, and a goblin ran to grab her, but Thorin spun, and stabbed the goblin and killed him, and he grabbed Belle. "I was hoping the goblin would kill me!" snarled Belle. "We'll talk later!" said Thorin.

_Why would she say that? I hope that wasn't in spite of our argument in the Misty Mountains, _Thorin thought. Shortly, they came to a bridge and the Goblin King leapt in front of them. "You really think you can escape me, wizard?" sneered the Goblin King. Suddenly, Gandalf took his sword and stabbed the Goblin King in the gut with it. "Well-that will do it!" commented the Goblin King, and the bridge collapsed taking all of them. Belle shortly found herself underneath a bunch of debris, laying next to Dwalin and Kili. "Well, that could've been worse!" spoken up Bofur, and no sooner as he made the remark, the corpse of the Goblin King crashed down on them.

"You've got to be joking!" shouted Dwalin. "Bofur, that wasn't even funny at all!" yelled Belle. Shortly, Gandalf removed the debris rescuing the company, then he lead them out of the Goblin Caves, and now outside in a forest area. Once they arrived at a clearing, Gandalf made a count, to be sure everyone was there and accounted for, all except for one member. Bilbo Baggins. "Gandalf, someone's missing." said Belle looking around for Bilbo. "Where's Bilbo? Where's our hobbit?" demanded the wizard. Belle bowed her head in her hands.

_Oh, please Bilbo, I hope you're alright, _Belle's mind reeled. "Curse the Halfling! Dori was the last who had seen him!" griped Dwalin.

"Don't blame me! It was Nori who had seen him last!" shot back Dori. "Well I did see him disappear once we arrived at the bridge." explained Nori. And then Thorin began to speak, once again harshly of Bilbo, and Belle tried her best to bite her tongue preventing for another argument to start. "Face it, he's long gone!" Thorin concluded. "No he hasn't!" spoken up a familiar voice, and everyone turned, and there was Bilbo, as he stepped forward. "BILBO!" cried out Belle, running to him. "Bilbo, I thought we given up on you!" grinned Kili. "How did you get passed the goblins?" asked Fili, with a smile.

"It doesn't matter, really." said Bilbo. "It matters. Why did you come back?" asked Thorin, calmly. And Bilbo began his speech. Belle thought his speech was quite heartwarming, and not only it moved her to tears, but as well as the other dwarves. Thorin bowed his head. She knew he felt some guilt of him being harsh on the hobbit. And the wizard smiled. Suddenly, they heard howling in the distance. "Out of the frying pan!" hissed Thorin. "Into the fire! RUN!" yelled Gandalf. Belle felt agitated on this being chased by orcs again.

"I'm so sick of these sand blasted orcs!" yelled Belle. "You're not the only one!" said Bilbo, as they ran. Shortly, when they came to a group of trees, Gandalf ordered them to climb.

Belle climbed up with Bilbo, Thorin, Dwalin and Balin. And Thorin held Belle onto his lap. "I wish we had more time to talk." said Thorin. "We'll talk later." said Belle. "My only question is this, why did you set yourself up for a death wish for?" asked Thorin. "Because you hate me." said Belle, bluntly. "Belle-that's not true-I don't hate you! What made you think that I hate you?" asked Thorin. Belle then begin to mock the words of what she heard Thorin say in the Misty Mountains. " 'I wish I never allowed the two of you on this quest!' Now tell me right there, why I'm bitter!" snapped Belle.

Thorin bowed his head. "Belle-I never meant to say that." said Thorin. "I believe that when I hear it." scowled Belle. "Belle, I really never meant to say those words of you and Bilbo. I was under a lot of pressure, I thought we lost the two of you." said Thorin. "Well, you didn't have to be so bloody mean about it." said Belle. Thorin sighed. Belle noticed Gandalf, and a few others were throwing pine cones with fire t the orcs and wargs. Everyone cheered at the accomplishment, but their celebration quickly ended, when a large pale orc approached. "Oh no! That's no who I think-!" cried out Belle.

Balin bowed his head. "It is, Belle." said Balin, gravely.

"No! It cannot be!" gasped Thorin, as he watched Azog on his warg approaching them. Suddenly, Thorin placed Belle with Dwalin and Bilbo. "Keep her safe." said Thorin. Dwalin nodded, as he wrapped his arm around Belle's waist. "Thorin-no!" cried out Belle. "Let him go, lassie. This is his fight." said Dwalin, sadly. Thorin climbed down from the tree, and slowly made his way to the Pale Orc, picking up an oaken branch to use as a shield. "I cannot look!" cried out Belle, burying her face in Dwalin's chest.

And so the battle began between Azog and Thorin. Belle slowly turned to watch to see how the fight progressed. And it angered her to see Azog constantly knocking Thorin to the ground. Belle pushed Dwalin's arm out of the way. "Belle, no! Please don't!" protested Dwalin, to hold Belle down. "No! You can't stop me, Dwalin! I have to save him!" cried out Belle, shoving the dwarf away from her, and she grabbed her bow, and she climbed down from the tree. "Has she lost her mind?!" cried out Kili. "BELLE! COME BACK!" yelled Bofur. But Belle ignored their protests, as she saw Thorin already on the ground with a warg on top of him.

Bilbo shortly came out, attacking the warg and orc, before the orc was about to behead Thorin. As for Belle, she began to shoot arrows at Azog, but she kept missing.

Azog approached her on his warg, and he swung his hammer at her, hitting her in the left shoulder knocking her to the ground, and another warg came, biting Belle in the waist. Suddenly, the other dwarves came down, and a full battle broke out. Belle, now laying unconscious on the ground, next to Thorin. It wasn't too long when the Eagles arrived, and they took up Thorin and Belle first, followed by the others, and the Eagle's leader, took up Gandalf last.

Azog roared in anger as the Eagles had taken the company out of harm's way. Fili and Kili looked over at their Uncle and Belle. "THORIN! BELLE!" screamed Fili, and he placed his head on Kili's shoulder. "Belle has lost her mind." said Kili. "She did it for our Uncle, Kili! She loves him." said Fili. Kili smiled. Later, the Eagles arrived at a large rock cliff, called the Carrock, and they landed the company, first with Thorin and Belle, followed by the others. "THORIN! BELLE!" cried out Gandalf, as he ran to them. The wizard shortly knelt beside them.

Gandalf placed his hand over Thorin's face, and mumbled an incantation. Shortly, Thorin's eyes slowly opened and he looked up at Gandalf. "The Halflings?" asked Thorin weakly.

"Bilbo is here, and he's safe. As for Belle, things aren't looking so well for her." said Thorin gravely. "Oin is looking at her now, Uncle." said Fili. Dwalin and Kili helped Thorin stand up, and Thorin at first, glares at Bilbo. "You! What were you thinking? You would've gotten yourself killed! Did I not say you were a burden? Did I not say you have no place amongst us?!" began Thorin. Kili looked at his Uncle as if he had lost mind. _Uncle, Bilbo has saved you, what is up with your harsh words? _thought the young dark haired dwarf. "I never been so wrong in all my life!" concluded Thorin in a much kinder tone, and he embraced the shocked and confused hobbit. Everyone cheered when they saw the dwarf and hobbit hugging.

"I'm sorry I doubted you." said Thorin, smiling, as they broke the hug. "Well-I would've doubted me too. You see, I'm no hero, nor warrior. Nor even a burglar!" Bilbo replied, as everyone looked upon them and smiled. Shortly, something caught Thorin's attention. Something in the far off distance. Standing ahead of them, was the dwarves home, the Lonely Mountain. "Is that what I think it is?" asked Bilbo. "Erebor! Last of the great dwarven kingdoms of Middle Earth!" replied Gandalf. "Our home!" smiled Thorin.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**Note: the song 'Lavender Blue' is an old song I heard from my childhood, but cannot remember the sources of the song, if anyone knows the source, it would be greatly appreciated. I thought the song was quite fitting for Thorin and Belle. **

Later, Thorin turned. "How is Belle?" asked Thorin, approaching Oin. "Not too well, I'm afraid. She had been struck with orc arrows twice in the leg, she also has a broken shoulder from the impact of the hammer of Azog. She fell into unconscious not too long after the attack, and she is still in comatose." replied Oin. Thorin turned away and bowed his head, sadness clouded over him. "The last words I spoken to her were harsh. I never got a chance to talk things out of with her." said Thorin, sadly.

"Thorin, if she can get through this, you can always talk to her. Things will work out." said Bilbo, but deep down in his heart, he knew his friend's injuries could possibly be fatal. Thorin picked up Belle. "Come, we need to find a place to make camp and focus on Belle's well being." said Thorin. The others nodded in agreement, Once they found a spot to make camp, Thorin gently laid Belle onto her bedroll that he had spread out for her, and he remained sitting next to her. "Thorin, you as well need to tend to your injuries." said Gandalf. "No. Belle is first. I want Belle first." said Thorin.

"Thorin Oakenshield, we can look after her for you, you need to take care of yourself. Oin is wanting to work on your injuries, and get you healed up." said Gandalf. "FINE!" scowled Thorin, and he stood up, walking over to Oin. Oin and Thorin shortly went to a lake nearby to do so. Gandalf sat next to Belle, and he began his work on Belle, since Gandalf also has experience in healing as well. "Is she still in comatose?" asked Fili. "She is, but we don't know how long. As for the poison, I need a dagger, to drain it." said Gandalf. Gloin stepped forward.

"You don't mind helping me, Master Gloin?" asked Gandalf. "I don't mind at all." said Gloin, and he knelt down towards Belle. "Now what of her broken shoulder?" asked Gloin. "Ori has made something like a sling for Miss Belle!" said Gandalf. Ori stepped forward, bringing forth the sling. And they begin their work on Belle. Later, Oin and Thorin shortly returned, and Thorin sat down next to Belle, he was still tying up the laces on his shirt. "How is she?" asked Thorin. "We have already drained the poison, luckily, we drained it in time before it reached her blood." said Gandalf.

"That's a relief! Is she still in comatose?" asked Thorin.

"She's showing signs of movement!" exclaimed Oin, as he noticed Belle slowly moving her head, as Gandalf placed Belle's injured shoulder in a sling. Thorin sighed and relief and smiled. He thought he lost her. A part of him wanted to lecture her of her intentions during the battle, but he didn't want to. He knew she had done it for him, her and Bilbo both have done it for him. If it weren't for Bilbo and Belle, Thorin would've died on the spot. Suddenly, Belle's eyes slowly opened. "Where am I?" asked Belle, weakly. "You're in a forest, a few miles from the Carrock." replied Gandalf.

"Thorin? Where's Thorin?" asked Belle, slowly sitting up. "I'm right here, Belle! Here, let me help you sit up!" said Thorin softly, and he helped Belle move into sitting position, and he took her into his arms. "We thought we lost you, Belle. What you and Bilbo done for me back there, was the most bravest deed anyone has done for me. And Belle, about the harsh words I have spoken of Bilbo in the past, I apologize. I take back the harsh words I say to the two of you in the Misty Mountains." whispered Thorin, kissing Belle on her left cheek.

"I had to do what I had to do, I didn't want to lose you, Thorin." said Belle, looking into Thorin's blue eyes. "So, you're no longer angry at me?" said Thorin.

"No, I'm not." said Belle, a slight smile appeared on her features. "Oh, Belle! I'm so glad you are okay!" said Thorin, softly, and he planted a gentle kiss on her lips. Belle laid her head upon Thorin's chest. "I'm glad you're okay too!" said Belle. Everyone remained silent for a while, and then, they begin to discuss their next plan. Gandalf suggested on going to Beorn's home. Beorn is an old friend of Gandalf's, that would be a great help to Thorin and company. And they agreed. But they didn't like the idea of Gandalf leaving them after their stay with Beorn.

"Wizards and their wizardly duties." grumbled Thorin. Belle chuckled, and she closed her eyes. "What are you thinking of, Belle?" asked Thorin. "Of you, and us! Picturing what life would be like when Erebor is reclaimed, and you become King of Erebor, and with me by your side." said Belle. Thorin grinned. "And you will make a beautiful queen, Belle." said Thorin. Suddenly, an old song popped in Thorin's mind, and he wanted to sing it, especially to Belle. And the song fitted her, because her first name is Lavender. In a deep voice, he began to sing:

_**Lavender Blue, dilly, dilly**_

_**Lavender green**_

_**I'll be your King, dilly, dilly**_

_**And you'll be my Queen!**_

And Thorin ended the song. "Thorin, that is so beautiful! Where did you hear that!" smiled Belle. "My father once sung that to my mother!" grinned Thorin. "Really?" said Belle. Thorin nodded. The other dwarves smiled when they heard Thorin sung the song. "Uncle, we haven't heard that song in ages!" smiled Fili. "The song is very fitting for Belle and I!" said Thorin. Bilbo smiled brightly. "I even like that song, and yes it definitely fits you and Belle!" said Bilbo, cheerily. His heart felt warm after hearing the little song. _Someday, when I find a woman of my own, I would sing that same one to her, _Bilbo thought.

The next morning, Gandalf suggested to everyone to take baths. "I will help Miss Belle here with her bath." suggested Thorin. "Thorin, really? I can take a bath by myself, you know!" said Belle. "No! You need some assistance! I am going to help you." said Thorin. "Well, if I'm going to get one, you're going to get one too!" grinned Belle. "I know that, Belle." said Thorin.

"We'll let Thorin and Belle get their bath first." said Gandalf, and the others agreed. Thorin and Belle went to the lake, and Thorin helped Belle get addressed. He couldn't believe the scars and bruises that were covered all over her. But he was thankful they weren't in unmentionable places, he thought with a chuckle, his naughty side coming out from him. "This is so awkward." said Belle softly. "What is awkward? You and I are a couple now. There is nothing awkward with that." said Thorin. Belle chuckled. "Okay." said Belle.

As they waded in the lake, Thorin held Belle close to him. "How's your shoulder, Belle?" asked Thorin. "My shoulder is doing okay. Although its still broken, its going to take a while to heal." said Belle. Thorin nodded. Belle still had never forgotten the song Thorin had sung to her earlier, and it still ran through her mind, and she begin to hum a little of it. Thorin laughed. "You really liked that song, do you?" asked Thorin. "Yes, I do. Its very beautiful, Thorin." said Belle, and she leaned towards him, laying her head on Thorin's broad chest.

"Can that be our wedding song?" Belle asked. Thorin laughed. "Well if that's you want, yes!" Thorin replied. Later, after their bathing, Thorin helped Belle getting dressed, and then it was Thorin's turn to get dressed.

Once that was done, they head back to the camp, so they could allow the others to take their baths. Thorin talked with Bilbo and Gandalf for a little bit, as Belle took a small nap in her bedroll, because Belle needed all the rest she could get. Later, after her nap, she woke up and helped Bombur with cooking of supper. Bombur had went fishing and caught some fish for them to eat, and Belle helped cook. As she done so, she began to sing, loud enough for Thorin and the others to hear:

_**Lavender's blue, dilly, dilly**_

_**Lavender's green**_

_**I'll be your Queen, dilly, dilly**_

_**And you'll be my King!**_

Belle heard cheering and clapping from Gandalf, Bilbo, Thorin and the dwarves. "Wow, Miss Belle! I didn't know you had it in yer!" cheered Bofur. "You have a very nice voice, Belle!" said Ori. Thorin laughed, and smiled brightly and walked behind her, wrapping his arms around her. "Someday, that dream will come a reality!" whispered Thorin. "I sure hope so." said Belle. Once supper was ready, Belle served them the meal, as well as herself and Thorin.

Belle pretty much inhaled her meal, and the dwarves looked upon her in shock. "Aren't you supposed to be a lady?" joked Fili. "Hey, I can't help it that I'm hungry!" shot back Belle, with her mouth full of food. Everyone laughed. "Tomorrow morning, we'll make our journey to Beorn's!" announced Gandalf. And everyone agreed. Later that night, when the others fell asleep, Thorin and Belle remained awake, and Belle laid her head upon Thorin's chest. "Your chest makes one heck of a mattress!" teased the hobbit maiden. Thorin laughed. "I know." purred Thorin, kissing Belle on the lips.

Belle slowly closed her eyes and drifted off into sleep, as Thorin remained awake, humming softly to himself, the same song that was song twice that same day, as he ran his fingers through the auburn curly hair of Belle.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**Author's note: Sorry, haven't been updating much, I also been working on Hobbit themed fan comics (modern day setting). Here's chapter eleven..**

The next morning, Gandalf leads the company to Beorn's home. The company had remained quiet during their traveling that day, due to the fact at the thought of Gandalf leaving them after their stay at Beorn's. The thought of this frightened Belle. She could not go on with the quest without Gandalf. But Thorin assured to Belle that Thorin will protect her at all costs. After several hours of walking, they arrived at Beorn's. Gandalf advised the company they should be introduced in pairs, because Beorn is not fond of visitors, and to make the introductions quick, because Beorn is not very, well-patient.

Gandalf had chosen himself, Thorin, Bilbo and Belle to go first entering Beorn's home and introducing themselves. Belle at first felt a little frightened of him, as well as Bilbo, but when Beorn found both hobbits amusing, and laughed with a deep light hearted laugh, Belle and Bilbo began to really like Beorn. "He's just like me!" grinned Bilbo.

"You two will have a great friendship!" grinned Belle. Once the entire company was introduced, they joined Beorn at the dining room table for supper. Gandalf also told Beorn of Belle's broken arm. "The stay here will help her heal, and we're going to make sure she's completely healed before continuing the journey." said Gandalf. Beorn nodded. During supper, they told tales, and there was quite a lot of laughter in between. Belle hadn't felt this good in a long time. This is what she needed. This is what they all needed, a time to relax and merriment.

After supper, Beorn guided them to their rooms so they could unpack their belongings, and showed them to a hall with a fire in the center, where they could sit and talk. Nori noticed another room that Beorn had not showed him. _I might take a look in that room later after Beorn leaves, _Nori thought. After Beorn left, Gandalf went with him. Meanwhile, Thorin and the dwarves gathered around the fire pit in the hall, sitting down cross legged on the floor. At first, they talked for a little bit and told stories, and laughed. Nori slipped off into the room where he had discovered earlier.

"Bofur! Fili and Kili! Come and take a look, quick!" called out the dwarf. Thorin looked at them in confusion. Bofur, Fili, and Kili followed Nori into the room.

"Hey, this room's got musical instruments in it!" Bofur called out, as they looked into the room. Indeed it had many different instruments in the room. Thorin came in right behind them. "Look at our discovery!" grinned Nori. "Anybody in the mood for some music?" smiled Bofur. Even Thorin smiled at the thought of music. Thorin had not touched an instrument in many years, not since before Smaug attacked Erebor. Thorin looked around the room at the different instruments, finally he stopped in front of a harp, made out of an oaken branch, Thorin smiled brightly at this, he never looked upon a harp so beautiful, besides the one that still sits in Erebor.

Thorin picked up the harp, examining it first, and he took the harp with him back out to the Hall where everyone is sitting. Fili and Kili found fiddles, and taking an extra fiddle to Dwalin. Bofur picked up a clarinet, Nori picked up a lute. Ori even entered the room, and found a strange musical instrument. It had bellows and keys, and he picked it up, trying to play it. Ori smiled, satisfied with the instrument and he took the instrument with him. But still figuring out how to play it.

Belle and Bilbo looked at the dwarves in amusement as each dwarf had a musical instrument, and she noticed Thorin, holding his harp. Belle's heart leapt with excitement. She remembered Thorin telling her that he played harp, and tonight will be a treat for her, she remembered listening to him play in Rivendell as well. "Oh, you're going to put on a concert for me and Bilbo?" smiled Belle. Thorin laughed. "Yes." grinned Thorin. Everyone had an instrument except for Balin. "Don't you play, Balin?" asked Belle. "I used to play music, but my hands always seem to cramp up on me. I play the viol, and the harp." smiled Balin.

Belle smiled. The other dwarves had already sat down on the floor, cross legged, followed by Thorin, who sat down next to Belle, crossing his legs, and placing the harp on his lap. Thorin began to play, his large fingers plucking and strumming with great skill on the silver strings of the instrument, no sooner as he began playing the other dwarves joined in. After playing instrumentally for a little while, Thorin started to sing, in his beautiful, thrilling baritone voice, shortly followed by the other dwarves:

_**The wind was on the withered heath**_

_**But in the forest stirred no leaf**_

_**There shadows lay, by night and day**_

_**And dark things silent crept beneath**_

_**The wind came down from mountains cold**_

_**And like a tide it roared and rolled**_

_**The branches groaned, the forest moaned**_

_**And leaves were laid upon the mould.**_

When Thorin struck a final chord on the harp, the music and singing ended. Belle released a soft sigh, and she and Bilbo clapped their hands. "That is absolutely beautiful!" smiled Belle. Thorin smiled at Belle. "I wrote that myself!" smiled Thorin. Belle's eye lids were starting to droop. Thorin noticed Belle was getting tired, and he stood up, picking up Belle and carried her to their room. He laid her gently down in bed, and he climbed into the bed with her, taking her in his arms, gently resting her head upon his broad chest. "Good night, my heart!" whispered Thorin, and he kissed Belle on the lips, and he too, drifted off into sleep.

The next morning, everyone woke for breakfast that Belle prepared. Thorin sat down at the head of the table and smiled as Belle served the breakfast to the company. "Why isn't Bilbo awake yet?" asked Belle. "He had trouble sleeping last night for some reason." replied Nori. "Oh. Well he needs to wake up before the breakfast disappears!" chuckled Belle. "You should go and wake him." said Thorin. " No, he would kick me in the face. The last time I woke him, he done that! Fili, you and Kili go and wake him!" said Belle, grinning. "No, we don't want to get kicked in the face!" replied Kili, laughing.

"Just do as the Halfling says!" snapped Thorin. "Yes, Uncle." said Kili. "And take a bucket of water and pour it on him. I'm sure that would wake the little fur ball up." said Thorin. Belle burst into roaring laughter after she hears Thorin calling Bilbo a 'fur ball'. Fili and Kili took a bucket of water, and headed towards Bilbo's room. "This is going to be funny! Wait for it!-And four-three-two-one-!" began Belle, and suddenly the company could hear Bilbo let out a loud yell. "I'm awake, I'm awake already!" shouted the hobbit.

Belle, Thorin and the other dwarves laughed. Belle was laughing so hard, she nearly fell off her chair, and Thorin had to reach out to prevent Belle from falling.

"Breathe Miss Belle, breathe!" chuckled Thorin. Belle sat up, and collected her wits, as she took a sip of her tea. Shortly, Bilbo came out scowling. "Alright, who's idea was this?" demanded Bilbo. Belle started to whistle a tune, while holding her hands behind her back. "Don't do that, Belle! You'll give it away. Besides, it wasn't your idea with the bucket." whispered Thorin. "Oh, so you're going to take the blame for it?" said Belle. "No! You should." smirked Thorin.

"I need an answer, and I need it now! Who is responsible for this mischief?" demanded Bilbo. "I done it!" spoken up Belle. "Belle! You of all people? I never pictured you as a prankster!" said Bilbo, stunned by Belle's confession. "Well, you needed to wake up! You don't want to wake up without breakfast, do you?" said Belle. Bilbo nodded. "Well, I suppose you're right." said Bilbo, and he joined the dwarves at the table. Thorin grinned and looked at Belle. "Thanks for the save, Belle!" whispered Thorin with a grin. "You're welcome, Thorin! And that's the only save you're going to get." said Belle, playfully.

Later, Gandalf and Beorn arrived, and they begin their discussion on plans of their next move of the journey. Suddenly the topic of Mirkwood was brought up.

_Oh no, not Mirkwood! I fear that forest, and those elves! Especially that dreadful King! _Belle's mind reeled. Thorin was definitely not happy about having to enter Mirkwood, but they had no other choice. Belle stood up and walked away from the table. "Belle! Are you okay?" called out Thorin. But Belle didn't reply as she walked away. "Is she okay?" asked Balin. "I'll go and talk to her." said Thorin. And he stood up and walked around looking for Belle. He shortly found her in their guest room, sitting on the bed, her legs drawn up and shivering. _Something is definitely wrong with Belle, _Thorin thought.

Thorin sat down on the bed next to Belle. "Belle, what is happening? Are you okay? Why are you shaking?" asked Thorin, gently. "There is no way I'm going into that forest." said Belle, her voice shaking. "Belle, we have no other choice. If we had chosen the other way, we would end up in a very nasty place, much nastier than Mirkwood." said Thorin. "But I cannot go in there! I can't!" cried out Belle. "Belle, did something happen to you during your travels you didn't tell me about?" asked Thorin firmly. Belle nodded. "Please tell me, Belle. I need to know." said Thorin, kindly.

Belle sighed. Flashbacks were already coming back to her, and she began her story.

"It started when I just left Gondor, after traveling several hundred miles, my intention was to go to the Shire to stay with Bilbo. Well anyway, I decided Mirkwood would be a good short cut to get to Bilbo's and so I took the path. Well anyway, two elf guards came to me asking me who I am, and what a Halfling is doing out in the wild all alone. They were nice to me at first, but then stupid me told them I just visited Ered Luin, and boy did they frown at that!" said Belle. "You should've never told that you visited us, Belle." said Thorin, firmly but gently. "I know." said Belle.

Then Belle continued her story. "Well the two guards took me to the Elf King, and he just gave me this evil smile. He noticed the ring, the ring you gave me when I visited you." said Belle. "What did he do, steal it?" asked Thorin. "No, he didn't steal it. He assumed that you and I were courting at the time, but we weren't courting yet. Suddenly he told me since I was trespassing his kingdom, he was going to take me to his private quarters, to prove his love for me. He said he would make a better lover than, well you know. And it gets worse from there. I didn't want nothing to do with him, and I tried to fight away from him, but he wouldn't let me go. Finally it took all the strength in me to kick him and I did." said Belle.

"But how did you escape?" asked Thorin. "Tauriel helped me. His Captain. Her and Legolas were the only two people there that treated me nicely. They came up with a plan of helping me escape. They showed me the way out of the forest, and they kept that a secret since." said Belle. "He didn't hurt you, did he?" scowled Thorin. "No, luckily I came out of this, unharmed thanks to Tauriel and Legolas." said Belle. After hearing this story, Thorin's anger and hatred towards the elves grew more and more. But he was although grateful for the Elf Prince and The Elf Captain of helping Belle to escape.

"Well I see that Legolas isn't like his father." said Thorin, after calming down. "He's not." said Belle. "Belle, listen to me! Once we reach Mirkwood, you stay with me at all times! Even if I have to tie you to my hip!" said Thorin. Belle laughed. "You're getting a little naughty there, Thorin! I like the sound of that!" grinned Belle. Thorin laughed. "I can get naughty if you want me too!" purred Thorin, as he started to kiss her neck. Then he drew Belle into his arms, and they kissed passionately. After kissing for a while, they broke the kiss. "When we'll be leaving?" asked Belle. "We're going to spend another night, and we'll leave tomorrow morning!" Thorin replied.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

And it so it was decided the next morning, the company took their leave from Beorn's home, Gandalf had warned the company that when they do reach Mirkwood, they have to return the ponies that were loaned to them, and also Gandalf would be departing them, that same day. A lot of the dwarves began to grumble at the thought of Gandalf leaving them, and both Belle and Bilbo went into a panic. Thorin placed his hand on Belle's shoulder. "Belle, we have made it far without Gandalf, we can do it again." smiled Thorin. Belle nodded, as they rode that day.

They rode for several days, and they soon arrived at the entrance of Mirkwood Forest. Gandalf bid his farewells to the company as he was to return the ponies to Beorn, and to make his leave on the other duties he had to attend too. Thorin scowled, as well as the dwarves grumbling again. "I don't like the thought of entering this forest without a wizard." grumbled Kili. "Well fine then! Goodbye!" snapped Thorin. No sooner Gandalf left, Thorin turned to the others. "We'll make camp here tonight, and we'll enter the forest tomorrow." Thorin stated. And everyone agreed, and they set up camp where they are at.

Belle sat down, fear came over her again, the thought of entering the forest made her feel really uncomfortable. "I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight." said Belle, softly. "Belle, stop thinking about it. It happened to you years ago." said Bilbo. "But its hard not too, Bilbo! He violated me, and its difficult to forget something like that!" snapped Belle. "Thorin will make sure he'll never set foot to you, and I won't either." said Bilbo firmly, and smiled and he placed his hand on Belle's shoulders. "You don't need to be afraid, Belle! You got us to back you up." Bilbo concluded.

Belle smiled. "Thank you, Bilbo." said Belle. Later after supper was served and eaten, Belle sat down next to Thorin. "You look stressed, Belle! Is there something troubling you?" asked Thorin. "The thought of entering the forest makes me feel uneasy." said Belle, softly. "Belle, you're not the only one who feels that way. I'm not happy of this either, but we have no choice but to take this path." said Thorin, kindly, as he brushed his hand gently on Belle's cheek, and shortly afterwards, he pulled Belle close to him, taking her into his arms. "Belle, I will have you by my side, and no one is going to separate us, even if I have to fight off two elven guards to keep you with me." said Thorin.

"Really?" said Belle. "Really." smiled Thorin, and he planted a long kiss on Belle's lips. When the kiss broke, Belle laid her head upon Thorin's chest, and Thorin begin to stroke Belle's auburn hair. As he done so, he began to hum a tune softly to himself, as he held onto her. Belle shortly drifted off into deep sleep to the sound of Thorin's baritone voice. Later after Belle fell asleep, Thorin laid her down in her bedroll since he had to take his turn on watch, alongside with Dwalin.

As Thorin and Dwalin sat on watch together, Dwalin looked at his old friend. "You really do love her, Thorin!" smiled Dwalin. "Yes. And I will not allow some elf scum come and take Belle from me. Especially what she told me of her past experiences with them." said Thorin. "What happened? She had bad experiences with the Elf King?" said Dwalin. Thorin nodded, and he told Dwalin, what Belle told Thorin. "WHAT?!" snapped Dwalin. "Yes, I promised Belle I wouldn't tell anyone else of this, but I couldn't hold this one back from anyone." said Thorin. "Thorin, keep her close to you, and keep her safe! Because they will find a way of taking her from you." warned Dwalin.

"Will you help me?

"Of course I will help you! We've been friends for years, Thorin, I would be more than happy to help you in anything that worries you!" said Dwalin. Meanwhile, Belle was sleeping, and she began to have nightmares. The nightmare she was having now, opened to a scene where she and the dwarves stood directly in front of the Elf King, Thranduil. And after interrogating Thorin and the dwarves, Thranduil turns his attention to Belle.

_Thranduil: Once again, we meet Belle. I still haven't forgotten your little stunt of escaping me! I was not done with my enjoyment with you, and you walked away! Now since you are here, I can claim you for my own, and the dwarves cannot stop me since they are imprisoned._

_Belle: Don't you come near me! I'm warning you!_

_Thranduil: (laughing) You really think you can scare me off do you? Legolas, bring me some wine. I do believe our little hobbit friend here is thirsty._

_Belle: I am not thirsty. I refuse to drink wine. I'm not a wine drinker._

_Thranduil: You are going to drink the wine, and that's an order._

_Belle: You cannot tell me what to do!_

_Thranduil: You're drinking the wine, Belle Underhill!_

Belle unfortunately had no other choice but to drink the wine. But what she did not know was that the wine was spiked with some brain washing magic, that would cause her to forget her thoughts of Thorin, Bilbo and the dwarves. After drinking a couple glasses, Belle passed out onto the floor, and Thranduil carried her to his private quarters. An hour later, when Belle woken, Thranduil sat next to her on the bed.

_Thranduil: How are you feeling Belle?_

_Belle: Fine. How did I get here?_

_Thranduil: You're supposed to be future husband turned on you. He threw a punch at you and knocked you on the floor because you were talking to me!_

_Belle: WHAT?! Thorin hit me?! He wouldn't do such a thing!_

_Thranduil: Look into the mirror, you got the bruise on your face as proof._

_Belle: OH Mahal! He has hit me! How could he?_

_Thranduil: There's no need to worry, Belle. You're safe with me, and no one is going to harm you. Tonight, we shall wed. Will you accept my offer in marriage?_

_Belle: Yes, my lord._

Then another scene of her nightmare shifted into a scene where Bilbo finds Belle in the quarters and convinces Belle(after several tries) of leaving Mirkwood him and the dwarves. Bilbo couldn't make out Belle's strange behavior and why she was so cold to him, and saying harsh words of Thorin and his companions. The entire time as she followed Bilbo to the barrels, they hardly spoken. Once they arrived to the barrels, Bilbo assigned Belle to a barrel with Thorin.

_Belle: I refuse to share a barrel with some dwarf scum!_

_Bilbo: Belle! What has gotten into you? This isn't like you to talk like this! Something has happened to you! _

_Thorin: What has he done to you Belle? Tell me!_

_Belle: I'm sorry, some things cannot be revealed._

_Thorin: I SAID TELL ME! That's an order!_

_Belle: I refuse to take orders of a greedy dwarf._

_Thorin: THIS IS THE DOINGS OF AN ELF! HE WILL PAY FOR THIS! _

Thorin bowed his head sadly.

He realized that Belle was under the Elf King's spell, and he used wine as the tactic of planting the spell on her. Suddenly the scene shifted when they made camp after finding land, and climbing out of the barrels, Thorin ignores Belle, upset at her for conversing with the elves. Belle shortly woke up, with a scream and she wept openly. Thorin quickly ran to her, noticing Belle's behavior. "Belle, what's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?" asked Thorin, gently.

"Yes, Thorin. It was a nightmare, a very bad one!" sobbed Belle. "Tell me about it!" said Thorin softly, as he took Belle into his arms. Belle told Thorin of her nightmare, and when she finished, Thorin looked at her, sadness and worry clouded his features. "Belle, listen to me! No one is going to set foot near you, and no one is going to poison you! You will be with me, even if he puts us in the dungeon." said Thorin. "You promise? You stay with me?" said Belle. Thorin smiled. "I promise Belle!" said Thorin softly, and he began to kiss her on the lips. "Come now, you need your sleep!" whispered Thorin, as he gently guided Belle's head to his massive chest.

After he done so.

"I shall sing to you a comforting song that will help you sleep, my love!" whispered Thorin, stroking Belle's hair. And presently, Thorin began to sing, his baritone voice echoing throughout the area. His voice, soft and comforting, and variety of emotions filled his voice as he sang. Shortly, Belle drifted off into sleep to the sound of Thorin's voice. Belle could feel Thorin's heart beating rapidly, as she rested her head on his chest, as his chest rose and fell in between verses of the song he sang.

The next morning after breakfast, Thorin and the company enters Mirkwood forest. And Belle remained at Thorin's side during their journey into the forest. "You are safe with me, and no one, I repeat no one is going to set foot near you as long as I'm around." said Thorin. As the hours and days went by, Thorin and the company began to feel miserable as they ran out of food, and the intensity of the forest had gotten to them. And Thorin had been in a foul mood since they had entered, not helping matters any. Belle hardly spoken, as well as Bilbo. "We have to find food eventually." grumbled Bombur.

It had been days since they been in the forest, and the company felt more miserable than ever before. To make matters worse, they had been captured by giant spiders.

And it was Bilbo who came to their rescue, killing off the spiders. But things did not end from there after that. Bombur was thirsty, and after Thorin and his companions warned him not to drink the water from the Enchanted River, Bombur refused to listen and he went to the river any way, drinking from it, not only that, he fell in, and they had to come, to rescue him, and fell into a long deep sleep, which annoyed all of them more. And when he did wake up, he constantly rambled on about feasts and food in his dreams, much to the frustration of his companions.

Bofur wanted to punch his brother in the face, he was so aggravated with him. After that little ordeal passed over, Bilbo had saw lights coming from the distance. "There are people camping! Should we go and see if they'll offer us food?" asked Bombur. Thorin didn't like the idea of doing this, especially when the campers are elves, and he refused to take any help from the wood elves. He appreciated the help of the elves of Rivendell, but this situation was quite different, and more intense. Finally, the dwarf king in exile gave in. "Fine. Let's follow the lights. But we all most join together when we step out." said Thorin.

"By the count of three?" said Belle. Thorin nodded. "Yes." replied Thorin.

"One!" said Belle.

"Two!" said Bofur.

"Three!" yelled Thorin.

And they all leapt into the clearing where they saw the lights. Suddenly, everyone went completely dark, and Thorin scowled. "This is stupid!" shouted the dwarf angrily. "There they are again!" shouted Dwalin. "Lets try this again." growled Thorin. And they done so, and once again, the same thing happened. Thorin let out a loud scream in anger, he had just about had it with the games the elves are playing with them. Finally the third time they done it, this time the lights didn't turn out at all. Instead, two elves leapt out in front of them, aiming their bows at them. One elf, with blonde hair, is Legolas, son of the Elf King, Prince of Mirkwood.

The other was Tauriel, Captain of the Guard of the Elf King. "Don't make us have to kill you, dwarf!" hissed the Elf Prince. "Who are you, and why are you here?" demanded Tauriel. "Our business doesn't concern with you elves!" scowled Thorin. "Fine, if you don't wish to speak, you will speak to my father!" yelled Legolas, and he turned to several other elves behind him, barking orders to them in his language.

And the said elves grouped around the dwarves, grabbing them. Legolas grabbed Belle, and Tauriel grabbed Thorin. "LET GO OF MY HUSBAND!" shouted Belle. "Husband? A Halfling marrying a dwarf? That is quite unheard of!" said Legolas with a smirk. "Oh shut up, Legolas!" blurted out Belle, recognizing who her captor was. It was the same elf who helped her escape years ago. "Belle? Miss Belle?" Legolas eyes opened wide. "Belle, what are you doing back here? And why are you with dwarves?" said Tauriel.

"These people are my friends, and they done no wrong to anyone, and they don't deserve to be treated wrongly! Thorin has his reasons of hating your King. They should've came and helped the dwarves!" sobbed Belle. Legolas and Tauriel looked at each other and then at Belle. "You have no idea how much I love Thorin, I would walk through the fires of hell, just to be with him! I would die for him, you don't understand! You don't understand how much this quest means to them!" began Belle, suddenly, she quickly covered her mouth.

She realized she wasn't supposed to say anything of the quest to the elves. _Thorin is going to kill me, I just told them of the quest, at least I didn't say where! O dear! _Belle's thought reeled.

An hour later, the Company found themselves standing directly in front of the Elf King.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Thranduil looked down at the Company. First he began interrogating Thorin with questions on why he and the dwarves disturbed their merriment When Thorin refused to answer the questions, the Elf King send them to the dungeon. Then his eyes fixed on Belle. "Well, well, well. Look who is paying me a visit! What are you doing with these dwarves, Lavender?" asked the Elf King. "Its none of your damn business." Belle replied coldly. The Elf King chuckled. "Still as feisty as the day I first met you, that you haven't changed." grinned the Elf King. "Some people change for the better, unlike those who haven't." said Belle, icily.

"Now I'm asking you again, Lavender! What are you doing with the dwarves?" demanded Thranduil. "Like I said before its none of your business. The only thing I'm going to say is I'm happy I'm with them, they make me happy, especially their leader." said Belle. Thranduil noticed Belle's hair in braids, and he touched her braid. Thranduil knew of the courting customs of the dwarves. "Are you and Thorin Oakenshield courting?" said Thranduil, darkly. "If we are, it doesn't concern you." said Belle angrily, getting very tired of being bombarded by questions.

"Let me inform you, young lady, that you are too good for him! You deserve better than courting a dwarf who only thinks of himself before others. Not to mention him being greedy! You have no idea who you are dealing with here. For your safety, you are staying with me in my palace." said Thranduil. "To hell I'm not!" shouted Belle. "Don't you sass me, woman!" yelled Thranduil. "I rather be locked up in a cell with Thorin, than to stand here wasting words with a perverted ELF!" shouted Belle. "Fine, that can be arranged! Tauriel, escort her to the dungeons! Place her in with the dwarf as she wishes." ordered Thranduil.

Belle smiled evilly. _Sucker! I pulled it off! Now I can be with my beloved Thorin! _Belle thought, as Tauriel gently guided her down into the dungeons. "That was quite clever of you to do that, Belle!" smiled the Elf Captain. "Really?" said Belle. "I can tell you really love Thorin. I don't understand my King's issues with the dwarves really. If they want their home back, they need to do that." said Tauriel. The elf's words took Belle by surprise. "That is surprising hearing you say this, Tauriel." said Belle. "Belle, I don't agree with some of the opinions of my King has with the dwarves, especially in the past. It is the King's poor judgment, he should've came to their aid years ago." said Tauriel.

Belle looked at Tauriel. "You feel sorry for the dwarves?" asked Belle. "Yes I do. These dwarves need their home back. I've been told Erebor is a beautiful and great kingdom! They need to have their home back." said Tauriel. Shortly, they arrived at Thorin's cell, and Belle entered. "I will bring you two dinner here shortly." said Tauriel. "Thanks, Tauriel!" said Belle. Tauriel nodded and she walked away. "I see that the tree shagger didn't keep you!" smiled Thorin. "I talked my way out of him keeping me. Because he was about too. He even offered me wine, and I turned it away." said Belle, sitting next to Thorin.

"Good for you, Belle!" smiled the dwarf, putting his arm around the hobbit maiden. "Well, now what are we going to do next?" asked Belle. "Just wait until someone comes and rescue us. I'm really hoping Bilbo will find us." said Thorin. Belle laid her head on Thorin's shoulder. "I'm glad I'm with you, Thorin." said Belle softly. "Me too, Belle. Me too!" whispered Thorin, as he drew Belle into his arms, and they kissed. When the kiss broke, Belle laid her head upon Thorin's broad chest, feeling exhausted from the long day. "Sing me a song, Thorin." whispered Belle.

Thorin smiled. "Of course, my heart!" said Thorin softly, and he closed his eyes.

Shortly, he started to sing in his beautiful, thrilling baritone voice. It was the song that Belle loved dearly and she enjoyed hearing him sing it:

_**Lavender Blue, dilly, dilly**_

_**Lavender green**_

_**I'll be your King, dilly, dilly**_

_**And you'll be my queen!**_

Shortly, Thorin finished his song. Belle already drifted off into sleep, her left ear resting on the top of his chest, and Thorin ran his fingers through her hair. "Good night, my beloved." whispered Thorin, kissing Belle on the cheek gently. Days and days went by, so far no sign of Bilbo. Finally on the seventh day, Thorin and Belle had just finished their lunch. "Thorin! Belle! I'm here!" hissed a familiar voice. Thorin and Belle turned at the voice. It was Bilbo! "BILBO!" exclaimed Belle, standing up. And they both walked over to him. "Bilbo, you're here! Are you going to get us out of here?" asked Thorin.

"Of course I'm going to get you out of here! I have a plan to help us all escape!" smiled Bilbo.

And he took the keys he had taken from one of the guards, and unlocked the cell door, and Thorin and Belle walked out of the cell. Not long after that, Bilbo released the other dwarves. After that, he guided them into a cellar, where they see a bunch of barrels in the room. "This, is your escape plan?" said Thorin, raising his eye brow. "Well, its either that or remain being locked up in the dungeon." said Bilbo firmly. "Fine, we'll have it your way then." said Thorin, smiling.

Bilbo assigned Thorin and Belle in the same barrel together, and after that, the other dwarves climbed into their barrels. "I swear by the life of me, if we drown, we hold the hobbit responsible!" shouted Gloin. "Oh, will you shut up, Gloin?! I'm tired of your complaining about Bilbo!" shouted Belle. Gloin quickly fell silent. Thorin chuckled. "My goodness, Belle. What has gotten into you, this morning?" said Thorin smiling. "Yes, this is an uncomfortable situation, but at least we're out of that damn palace. And they are making it like Bilbo has done something wrong, he's helping us out. You dwarves are so picky!" snapped Belle.

"Belle, calm down. Why are you like this today?" said Thorin. "I really can't say. Something happened to me, during our time in the dungeon, and its embarrassing." said Belle.

"Oh, never mind then. I'll just leave it at that." said Thorin. "Good." said Belle, as they could feel their barrel falling into the water. And their barrel journey began. Hours went by, they finally made land, and with the help of Thorin, Belle, and Bilbo, they helped the dwarves climb out of their barrels. "We will make camp here tonight. Everyone remove your clothes so they could be dried by morning." said Thorin. "Uh, huh! No way! There is no way I'm going to sit in my undergarments in front of a group of males." snapped Belle. "Belle, its not like I have seen you naked before." whispered Thorin smiling.

"Thorin, have you forgotten that there are twelve dwarves and a hobbit with us too?" said Belle. "Belle, there is no reason to be embarrassed. They'll get over it." said Thorin. "Fine!" snapped Belle, and she removed her clothes. "BELLE!" exclaimed Fili, and he turned away. "Hey! Don't stare!" shouted Thorin. "Sorry." said Fili, softly. Bilbo chuckled. "You heard your Uncle. Don't stare!" grinned Bilbo. That night, they sat around the campfire, Thorin holding Belle close to him, to keep her warm. "Nice, tattoo Thorin!" smiled Belle. "Thank you. I didn't know you find those amazing." said Thorin.

"It's art. And its beautiful." said Belle. Thorin smiled.

"You pay attention to every detail of me, do you?" said Thorin with a chuckle. "Yes! Is that a crime?" joked Belle. Thorin laughed. "No, its not!" chuckled the dwarf. Belle leaned her head against his chest. "We're getting closer to the Mountain, Thorin." said Belle softly. "I know. I can feel the blood in me pumping." whispered Thorin. "I definitely could hear your heart beating very fast." said Belle. Thorin chuckled. "Yes. Now in the meantime, we all need our rest for our journey into Lake Town." said Thorin. Belle closed her eyes, slowly drifting off into sleep.

She thanked Yavanna for escaping from the elves to be with Thorin, her true love. She is happy that she reunited Thorin and her dwarf friends and Bilbo._ Its been years since I been into Lake town, I hope everything will go well there. _Belle thought. The next morning, after the company got dressed in their dried off clothing, they made their journey into Lake Town. When they arrived there, two guards stood in front of them. "Who goes there?" called out the first guard. "I am Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King Under The Mountain. I wish to speak to the Master." said Thorin.

When both guards heard of this, their eyes widened with excitement.

"Yes, my lord. Please follow us, we'll show you to him!" smiled the first guard, and he lead the company into the town. And the excitement buzzing about, amazed Belle. All this excitement focused on Thorin, and it made her smile. Many of the townspeople who looked upon them, cheered with excitement of the presence of Thror's grandson, and they could hear musicians begin to play music and singing songs, people began to dance, throwing flowers at them. Belle blushed. A woman saw Belle holding Thorin's hand. "Excuse me, miss? Are you with him?" asked the older woman. "Yes, I am. Someday we're going to get.." began Belle, but Bilbo covered her mouth.

Belle slapped Bilbo in the arm gently. "Ow! Bilbo, what was that for?" cried out Belle. "Don't give out too much information! Thorin would hate that." whispered Thorin. "Oh, sorry." said Belle. Later, they met up with the Master. He had light brown hair, and he was a plump man, and he wore a goatee, and a long mustache. A taller man with a bow, stood beside him. He had shoulder length black hair and a mustache, and looked upon the company, sternly. "We are the dwarves of Erebor! We have come to reclaim our homeland." announced Thorin.

Suddenly, the man with the dark hair, Bard, approaches them.

"You say you're going to reclaim your home, but you realized you will bring nothing but fire and death to us all. You have no right to enter that mountain." said Bard, darkly. Before Thorin began to speak, Belle stepped forward. "And you have no right telling him that, Bard, son of Girion! You have no idea that this is their homeland they have lost due to that stupid dragon! They want to reclaim it and bring it back to its glory! You don't understand! Nobody seems to understand! Why can't you understand?!" shouted Belle. "Miss Belle, I'm surprised to see you amongst royalty. Its been five years." said Bard. "Don't butter me up, Bard. I'm not going to fall for it. I will tell your wife of this, if you keep this up." snapped Belle.

Thorin tried not to laugh at Belle's musings. "Belle, I'm just looking out for the best of my people." said Bard. "But, Bard. They don't have a home, and they need to have one. I will face the dragon myself just to keep everyone safe. Bard, I love Thorin very, very much. I'm hoping someday I will become his wife and Queen." said Belle. Bard nearly wanted to laugh at the thought of a dwarf and a hobbit together as a couple, but he managed to pull out a smile. "Come, you need rest, fresh clothing and supplies. I have a guest house near my home, you can stay in. My daughters have clothing for Miss Belle." said Bard.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

That same afternoon, Belle busied herself taking a bath, and fresh clothes are already laid out for her. She didn't know she wasn't alone in her room. She could hear a deep voice humming at first, and then the voice began to sing softly and merrily, as she heard movement in the room. She figured it would be Thorin, she recognized the voice. "Thorin, is that you?" Belled called out from the wash room. "Yes, its me! I'm changing into my fresh clothes, if you don't mind!" Thorin called back. Belle laughed. "Go ahead." said Belle. Thorin so badly wanted to take a peek into the washroom at Belle, but he decided to wait there. Belle hoping he would get dressed and join the others, so she could get dressed.

By the time she walked out of the bathroom naked, Thorin was still in the room! "THORIN!" exclaimed Belle. "Oh, I'm sorry! You didn't tell me you were done!" said Thorin, quickly standing up. "Turn around Thorin." demanded Belle. "Well gee, its not like I seen some of that before!" mumbled Thorin, as he turned around. Belle chuckled. "You just want a free show, that's what you wanted!" teased Belle. "Yes." Thorin replied. Once Belle was dressed, she gave Thorin the clear to turn back around, and his mouth dropped open when he saw her.

She wore a beautiful sky blue and red gown, with flowered prints. And she wore her long curly hair partially up, leaving some of the curly stands cascading down her shoulders. But Belle's eyes widened at the fresh clothes Thorin was wearing. Thorin wore a red shirt, with laces, and a grey undershirt underneath the red shirt, and black trousers. _Wow, red really looks good on him,_ Belle thought, and she approached Thorin. "Belle, you really look beautiful!" smiled the dwarf. "And you look very handsome Thorin. Red really looks nice on you!" purred Belle, playing with the dark locks of Thorin's hair.

"Shall we go for the feast? Its tonight!" said Thorin. "I am ready." said Belle. Shortly, Thorin, and the company alongside with Belle and Bilbo made their way to the Master's Great Hall, where a large feast is held in the honor of Thorin and his companions. When they arrived, they got seated and enjoyed the meal. What they didn't know was that Tauriel had arrived, but she left the dwarves alone, on the exception of Kili. Tauriel had her eyes set on him during the company's stay in the dungeons, and Kili had his eyes set on her, and they began to chat.

"The dancing is about to start soon!" grinned Kili. "I don't think its best if we dance publicly, Kili." said Tauriel. "Why?" asked Kili.

"Your Uncle, Kili! Remember? If he catches us dancing together, we'll both be in trouble. And I don't want to risk your relationship with your Uncle." said Tauriel. "Lady Tauriel, I'm a grown dwarf, I have a right to choose whom I want to be with, he cannot stop me." said Kili. Tauriel shook her head. "Maybe we can dance outside?" said Tauriel. Kili grinned. "That's a good idea. Then afterwards, we can practice archery together!" said Kili. Tauriel smiled. "I like that!" said Tauriel. And so the Elf and Dwarf leave the Great Hall. Meanwhile, Thorin and Belle are in deep conversation with the Master and Bard, and Bard's children.

Suddenly, a voice called out to Belle. "Lavender Belle!" shouted a male voice. Belle stood up frozen as she turned to where the voice was heard. "NO! How can this be? YOU'RE DEAD!" cried out Belle. Standing in front of Belle, was Belle's father Alfred. Thorin, Bard and the Master looked at each other, and then again at the two hobbits. "You have some explaining to do, father! We need to talk this alone!" snapped Belle, angrily. "No, Belle. We can talk right here if you want. Your friends need to know this too." said Alfred. "I thought you died! You were killed by Azog! You better tell me what's going on before I explode!" yelled Belle.

"All in due time, Belle. But here is the story. It was Radagast the Brown who found me, and he took me to Rivendell to heal me up. Once I was completely healed up, I made my journey to Lake Town, where I decide to live, hoping you would find your way there, during one of your travels." said Alfred. "Now, I'm really upset! Elrond never mentioned to me that you stayed with him! He KNEW!" yelled Belle. "Gandalf knew too." said Thorin softly. "How can they do this? Here I was, grieving for your loss for the longest time, and this happens?! I am very upset!" screamed Belle.

"Belle, I understand you're upset. But there is another thing I must tell you, and I'm not sure how you're going to handle it. You see, I recently got remarried. I married an elf from the Greenwood, by permission of the Elf King of course, he was the one that married us. And he told me that once I found you, he has offered me to set up an arranged marriage for you, but I told him I could not do this, because you are independent and you have right for your choices, but he refused to listen." said Alfred. "I cannot believe I'm hearing this! Father, you need to leave!" demanded Belle.

"Belle, please.." protested Alfred.

"Listen Alfred, you're no longer my father anymore. You have betrayed me! How can you be friends with that-that-Elf who gave me a hard time when I was in the forest? How could you do this to me, father?!" screamed Belle. Thorin stood and looked at Belle, feeling sorry for her. Even Bard and the Master, looked at Belle with sympathy. "Belle, this is difficult for you I know, but I must tell you this." said Alfred, and his voice sounded much darker. "Don't you dare!" snapped Belle. Alfred whispered in her hear. "You better not be courting with this dwarf!" whispered Alfred.

Now Belle was in full rage, and held her arm back, and slapped her father in the face. "I hate you! I hate you! Get out of my life! Get out of my life, forever!" screamed Belle. "Sir, I demand you to leave immediately." ordered the Master. "She's my daughter!" protested Alfred. "As of now, I'm no longer your daughter. I don't ever want to see you again." yelled Belle. "You better leave, Alfred!" snapped Thorin standing up. "You are going to be sorry!" yelled Alfred, pointing at the dwarf. "No, you're going to be sorry if you don't leave this place, NOW!" yelled Thorin. And the hobbit walked away.

Belle collapsed to the floor, weeping heavily.

"Come, lets go back to the guest house." said Thorin gently, kneeling down to Belle. He helped Belle up. Before leaving he let the others know that he and Belle are returning to the guest house to relax, he would explain to them later of the ordeal. After that, they made their way back to the guest house. Once they arrived, they retreated to their room and sat on the bed. "Belle, I'm so sorry of what happened!" said Thorin, softly. "I can't believe this. How could he do this to me! To his OWN daughter!" cried Belle. "He's not forcing you to marry an elf, is he?" asked Thorin.

"I won't do it. You know I won't do it." said Belle. "And you won't, Belle. As long as I'm around, no one is going to come near you. I won't let it happen, and that's a promise." said Thorin, firmly. "Thorin, all I ever want is to be with you! I don't want no other, no man, and most certainly no elf. All I want is YOU. Nobody else cannot take that away from me." said Belle. "And we're not going to let em'! You are mine, I already offered you courtship, and once I gave you those beads, you are officially mine." said Thorin, gently, taking Belle into his arms, holding her close to him.

Belle laid her head upon the dwarf's chest. "I love you, Thorin." whispered Belle.

"I love you too, my Belle!" whispered Thorin. Suddenly, they could hear laughter coming from downstairs. Shortly, they heard a knock on the door. It was Fili standing behind the door. "Is everything okay, Uncle?" called out Fili. "Everything is fine!" Thorin called back. Fili opened the door and entered. "We decided to move our own little party here if you two want to join us! Bofur is wanting to have some music, and the Master loaned some instruments to us." said Fili, smiling. "Come, lets go and join the others!" smiled Thorin, and he took Belle's hand. And pretty soon, they followed Fili downstairs into the common area of the house, where the other dwarves are gathered.

Bilbo had retreated to his room, because he suffered a nasty cold from the barrel ride and he went to bed early that night. Meanwhile, Thorin and the dwarves gathered around the fire place. "The Master loaned us some instruments so we can play music. He's even letting you borrow a harp!" said Fili, and he handed the harp over to Thorin. Thorin smiled, taking the harp, and he sat down upon a stool, placing the harp on his lap. "Lets begin, shall we?" said Thorin. When Thorin struck the harp, the dwarves joined in with Thorin with his harp music, and they played instrumentally for a while.

Belle smiled as she watched them. Suddenly, Thorin started to sing, his beautiful deep baritone rising above the music. No sooner as Thorin started singing, the other dwarves joined in with him. Belle sighed. She is happy now. She is with Thorin and the dwarves, and listening to the most beautiful music and singing ever, especially when Thorin is singing as well, and in her eyes, he really looked handsome more than ever now. As Thorin sang and played, he turned his gaze to Belle, lovingly looking at her. Belle thought she was going to melt at the way the exiled King looked upon her.

After singing several songs, Thorin began to feel tired, and so he and Belle decided to retire to their room for the night. Not realizing that Kili had still be gone out with Tauriel. When Thorin and Belle entered their room, they sat on the bed, and Thorin took Belle into his arms. "You played very beautifully tonight, Thorin. And you sang so beautifully." whispered Belle, laying her head upon Thorin's chest. "Thank you." purred Thorin, as he began to kiss her neck. And pretty soon, Belle found Thorin kissing her lips long and passionately. And they laid down together in bed, as Thorin continued to hold her and kiss her.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

The next morning, over breakfast, Belle, Thorin and the company had noticed Kili had not returned home. "Well all I can remember is that he told me he was going to practice some archery and that was about it." said Nori. "But there is no way Kili would possibly practicing archery all night." snapped Thorin. "I noticed him leaving, but he didn't say anything to me." said Belle. "We must go look for him. Dwalin, Gloin! You two go look for Kili, we'll wait here." said Thorin. The two dwarves nodded, and they left. "I'm hoping he didn't get lost." said Belle. "Me neither." said Thorin.

An hour later, Dwalin and Gloin returned, but without Kili. "We had not seen him. We don't know where he went off too." said Gloin. "I will continue searching on my own, Gloin, you can finish your breakfast." said Dwalin, and he left. Dwalin strolled the streets of Lake Town, asking different people of the whereabouts of a dark haired young dwarf. But so far, no one has seen him. Shortly, Dwalin saw the Master whom was taking a morning stroll, and approached him. "Master, have you seen Thorin's youngest nephew, Kili? He never returned to the guest house last night." said Dwalin.

The Master nodded. "No, I haven't the slightest where the lad went to. But I do recall watching him leave with a red headed elf woman." said Master. Dwalin scowled. _Kili! Leaving with a red headed elf! Oh, that lad is seriously going to answer for this! _Dwalin's thought raged, and he continued on with his search. It was then, he found a pub, and he decided to look in there, figuring that Kili would go there for kicks. Dwalin enters the crowded pub, with many different people gathered inside, drinking and laughing. Suddenly, he heard music and singing. And the singing sounded very familiar, and the voice to go with it.

As Dwalin moved further into the pub, there he saw Kili, dancing on a table, playing a fiddle and singing, and dancing at his side, was Tauriel, the Elf Captain of Thranduil. "KILI!" boomed Dwalin. And the entire pub went silent at the sound of Dwalin's roaring voice. Kili's face turned pale, when he saw the angry look in Dwalin's eyes. "Kili, you're coming with me! You Elf, are coming too!" scowled Dwalin. "Mister Dwalin, we are really sorry! We lost track of time!" apologized Kili. "That's not the point, Kili." growled Dwalin. And they followed Dwalin back to the guest house.

When they arrived at the guest house, Dwalin turned to the Elf Captain.

"You wait right here." growled Dwalin. Shortly, Dwalin and Kili entered the house. "I found him, Thorin!" announced Dwalin, and Kili stepped forward. "Kili, where in the hell were you last night? You never returned the guest house! You have some explaining to do!" demanded Thorin, hotly. "Lad, if you don't speak, I will!" yelled Dwalin. "I went to practice archery with Tauriel after we danced last night." said Kili, quietly. "Tauriel?! As in the Elf King's Captain, Tauriel?!" snapped Gloin. "What in blazes were you doing with an _Elf, _Kili?!" shouted Thorin.

"Uncle, we didn't do anything intimate! We just talked and practiced our archery! That's about it!" protested Kili. "That's not the point, Kili! You're been with an elf!" roared Thorin. "Uncle, she really is nice! If it wasn't for her, we would've never made it out of Mirkwood!" snapped Kili. "Kili, you know our hatred towards those elves! You have deliberately broken your morals amongst us." hissed Thorin. "But Uncle, she would never do anything to risk our quest!" argued Kili. All the dwarves looked at the young dwarf in shock when they heard him questioning his Uncle's authority.

"How dare you question my authority, Kili! Not only you done that, but you're fooling around with elves! Your mother and I raised you better! How could you do this?!" screamed Thorin.

"Uncle, I wish you could be a little reasonable on this. She helped us escape, why are you still hostile towards her? Her opinions are much different than Thranduil's!" snapped Kili. "I have had it, Kili! If you wish to be with this elf, you are no longer part of this company and this quest!" shouted Thorin. "You really don't mean that, Uncle!" cried out Kili. "I meant every word of it! I'm going for a walk!" yelled Thorin, and he stormed out of the guest house. "I think Thorin is a little harsh. Kili is telling the truth." spoken up Belle. Balin looked at Belle.

"Kili is right. Lady Tauriel did help us escape alongside with Bilbo. If it weren't for them, we would've never made it here." said Balin. "I'm going to talk to Thorin. I cannot stand the fact seeing these two not talking to each other." said Belle. "Belle, I highly suggest you let Thorin cool off first." advised Balin. "Balin, I'm sorry. But he needs to understand that life is too short to hold a grudge this long." said Belle. "But Belle!" protested Balin, but it was too late, Belle already had left the guest house. Belle shortly found Thorin sitting on a pier by the lake. "Thorin, do you have a minute?" asked Belle.

And she sat down beside him. "If its about Kili, I don't wish to discuss it." mumbled Thorin. "Thorin, we're going to discuss this if you like it or not!" said Belle.

Thorin glared at Belle. "You're not going to stand up for them, are you?" snapped Thorin. "Thorin, that's not what I'm going to do, just hear me out. Tauriel had helped us escape! And she helped me to get to you! Not all elves are bad as you think they are. Thranduil, that's a different story. Tauriel is her own person, and she has opinions quite different than her King's." said Belle. "Listen here, Belle! You have no idea what they put us through! They never helped us! How would you expect if befriend them, they'll do it again?!" yelled Thorin.

"Thorin, stop yelling! I'm not deaf you know!" snapped Belle. "Belle, this discussion is over!" yelled Thorin. "To hell its not!" shouted Belle. Suddenly, Thorin grabbed Belle roughly by the arm. "Don't you raise your voice at me, woman! Is that understood?" snarled Thorin. "Let go of me!" screamed Belle. Suddenly, Thorin began to shake her. "I said, is that understood?!" roared Thorin. "I said let go!" screamed Belle, and she kneed Thorin in the groin. Thorin let out a loud yell, and Belle walked away, tears streaming down her face. Belle darted into the guest house, tears streaming down her face, and she bolted up into her room, locking the door behind her.

"What was that all about?" said Fili.

"I take it her conversation with Thorin went sour." said Balin sadly. Shortly, Thorin angrily entered the guest house, and hardly spoken a word, and he was most definitely in a foul mood. Then he began to speak. "The nerve of that woman, kicking me! How dare she show me such disrespect!" yelled Thorin. "Thorin, wouldn't you mind filling us in on what happened out there?" asked Balin. Thorin remained silent. "Thorin, we're going to talk this out right now. This isn't a good time for all of us to fight like this. Now tell me what's going on?" demanded Balin.

And so Thorin begin his story. "Thorin, she was defending herself, for Durin's sake! Don't let me hear you do that to her again!" roared Dwalin. "But she was defending Kili and Tauriel!" protested Thorin. "It doesn't matter! You need to let it go, Thorin! This was Kili's choice, and if chooses to be with her, let her be with her, and accept it!" snapped Balin. Bilbo shortly went to Belle's room to check up on her. Bilbo knocked on the door. "Go away! I wish to see no one right now!" Belle called out behind the door. "Belle, its me! Bilbo!" called out Bilbo. Shortly, Belle opened the door. "Oh, its you, Bilbo! Come in!" said Belle, her voice husky from crying.

And the two of them sat on the bed. "Belle, your arm is bruised!" exclaimed Bilbo.

"Bilbo, don't tell the others. Thorin done this to me. Thorin and I got into a argument. It was over Kili and Tauriel." wept Belle. "Belle, this is the second time Thorin had done this to you! Why are you still courting with someone with such a foul temper?" asked Bilbo. "Bilbo, he's not like this all the time." said Belle. "Belle, you should watch what you say to him. You know how he gets." said Bilbo. "Bilbo, I don't need any lectures right now. Its bad enough I had to hear it from Thorin. I just need to be alone." said Belle.

Out of respect for Belle's wishes, Bilbo leaves the room, and returned to join the others in the common area of the house. There was silence in the room no sooner as Bilbo joined them. But it was Bofur who broken the silence. "How is Belle holding up?" asked the dwarf. "She's very upset, and I can tell her heart is broken, as well as her pride. Her arm is only bruised, she'll be fine! Oops!" exclaimed Bilbo, covering his mouth. He wasn't supposed to mention of Belle's bruised arm. "Belle's arms bruised?!" exclaimed Dwalin. "BILBO!" snapped Thorin, and he glared at the hobbit. "Thorin, what did you do?" snapped Balin, glaring at his leader.

"I grabbed her arm-it was an accident. I should've restrained myself!" Thorin confessed quickly. "Damn straight, you should've restrained yourself!" snapped Balin.

"Thorin that is the second time, you done this to her. Listen, we need to let our differences aside and focus on our journey. And Thorin, you need to make amends with Kili first, and then with Belle!" lectured Dwalin. Thorin bowed his head. "I didn't realize I hurt Belle. I was so angry. I never meant to harm her." said Thorin softly, bowing his head so the others couldn't see him tear up. "Where's Kili?" asked Thorin. "He's standing outside with Tauriel." replied Gloin. Thorin stood up, and he went outside to make amends with Kili, and with Tauriel as well.

"Kili, Captain Tauriel, I apologize for my actions towards the two of you earlier. I don't know what came over me, and I realized I should've thanked you, Tauriel for helping us. All I kept thinking about was the past, and I shouldn't allow the past to interfere with the present." said Thorin. "Thorin, it happened a long time ago, and I have to admit that my King was very wrong was not helping you. He should've helped you. If I was there back there, I would've helped you, even if I went against his orders." said Tauriel. "Then you would risk yourself of being banished, Tauriel." said Thorin.

Tauriel sighed. "I could always live here in Lake Town." smiled Tauriel.

Thorin and Kili laughed. "Well there is one more person you should talk to, is Belle. You really have upset her." said Kili. "And one more thing, Thorin! Don't let me hear you grab Belle like that again! Or I will show you myself what arm pain feels like!" warned Tauriel. Thorin laughed. "I cannot believe I'm being threatened by a woman!" smirked the dwarf. "Face it, Uncle! You have! You should see her when we practice archery! She can run circles around me!" laughed Kili. "Tauriel, teach my nephew more with the bow! He needs better experience!" grinned Thorin. "Yes, sir!" smiled Tauriel and she saluted the dwarf.

"Now don't just stand there, go to Belle!" said Kili. "I'm going, I'm going!" said Thorin, and he walked away from them, and he entered the guest house. After that, he went to their room, and he knocked on the door. "Go away! I said I wish to be alone!" yelled Belle from behind the door. "Belle, its me. Thorin!" Thorin called out. "I have nothing to say to you, Thorin! Leave me alone!" shouted Belle. "Come on, Belle! Please open the door and let me in!" begged Thorin. "NO!" yelled Belle. "Fine, I will come back later." said Thorin, and he walked away.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Thorin sat down with the others at the dinner table. "She is still not talking to you?" asked Fili. "No. I wouldn't blame her, though. This isn't the first time, I attempted to harm her and I should've never done it." said Thorin. "Thorin, you were brought up not to strike a woman, why would you even think of doing it?" asked Gloin. "Gloin, I was angry at the time. And you all know how I am, when I'm upset." said Thorin. "The best thing you should've done was walk away and cool off." said Dwalin. "Yes, you are right. I should've done that." said Thorin. After supper, Thorin decided to try once again to talk to Belle.

But still Belle refused to talk to him. Thorin came back down, and sat down, puzzled, wishing there would be a way of getting through Belle how sorry he is for being angry and hostile towards her. "Well, I have a suggestion that might help, Thorin." spoken up Bofur. "What is it, Bofur?" asked Thorin. "I noticed she really loves hearing you sing and play the harp. You can win her over with a song. A lot of dames love that. I have done it with me wife, you should give it a try." said Bofur, smiling. Thorin grinned. "You know, I should've thought of that! I will do that. Where's the harp?" asked Thorin.

"Its over here, Thorin!" said Dwalin, and he gave the harp to Thorin. Thorin took the harp, and he once again climbed upstairs, standing in front of the door. And then, he started to play. Meanwhile behind the door, Belle rolled her eyes. _Really? Thorin really thinks he could butter me up with a song? _Belle thought, but she decided to sit and listen to the song. After Thorin played instrumentally for a little while, Thorin started to sing in his deep, thrilling baritone voice, rising above the beautiful cascading music of the harp:

_**Belle, my beloved dearest Belle**_

_**Forgive me for my wrongs**_

_**I love you, my dear heart,**_

_**So please hear my song…**_

_**Come back to me, Belle**_

_**Come back to me, Belle**_

_**Forgive me for my hostility**_

_**Come back to me Belle.**_

_**I don't want to lose you**_

_**You've meant everything to me**_

_**Come back to me**_

_**Come back to me,**_

_**My Belle, my lovely. **_

When Thorin struck a final chord on the harp, he ended his song, and wiping a tear from his eye. Belle could hear Thorin sniffling as he sang, and she couldn't help from bursting out of the bed, and opening the door. Thorin dropped the harp, as Belle jumped into Thorin's arms. Thorin wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. "Let's not allow some argument come between us again!" whispered Belle. "And it never will, I promise!" whispered Thorin, and he guided her to their bed, and they sat down. Thorin placed his lips over hers, kissing her long and passionately.

Belle shortly laid back into the bed, and Thorin climbed on top of her. Meanwhile, downstairs the company realized Thorin had not returned. "HA! They've made up! He hadn't come back down yet. I wonder what they're do in?" grinned Bofur.

"You really don't want to know!" grinned Fili. "They're probably have wild dwarf/hobbit sex as far as I know!" blurted out Kili. "KILI! Some of us really don't need to hear that!" exclaimed Tauriel, covering her ears. The entire company burst into roaring laughter. "I cannot believe you said that, Kili!" grumbled Balin, placing his head in his hand, and shaking his head in embarrassment. Meanwhile upstairs in the bedroom, Thorin and Belle laid in bed together, Thorin holding Belle in his arms. "Now that everyone has made up, we can focus on leaving to the Mountain." smiled Thorin.

Belle smiled. "Are you and Kili talking?" asked Belle. "If you must know, we made up too, and Tauriel as well." said Thorin, smiling. "Oh, thank goodness Thorin!" smiled Belle, resting her head on Thorin's bare chest. "Now its time for the both of us get our rest. We got a big day tomorrow." said Thorin. Belle nodded, and she closed her eyes, and drifted off into sleep. No sooner as Belle fell to sleep, Thorin too fell asleep. The next morning, Thorin and Belle joined the others for breakfast, and Thorin began discussing plans of departing to the Lonely Mountain.

"We will pack and depart this very day, now that everyone stopped fighting!" smirked Thorin. Belle chuckled. "We're just one big dysfunctional family aren't we?" grinned Belle. Thorin rolled his eyes. "Belle!" said Thorin, raising his eye brow. "It was a joke, Thorin! Lighten up!" grinned Belle, and everyone laughed. After breakfast, everyone busied themselves in packing and supplied themselves with plenty of food, and other necessities. When that was done, they made their way into town to meet the Master, letting them know they are departing. The Master arranged boats for them.

Once that was done, the company set out to the boats. But as they approached the pier where the boats are located, Alfred came running to them. "Oh, for the love of!" cried out Belle. "You have the nerve to show up here!" scowled Thorin. "Hey, isn't that Belle's father who betrayed Belle?" asked Fili. "Yes. Alfred, you better have a reason to be here, and it better not having to do with those so called arranged marriage of Belle. Here's a little something for you. Nobody can't have Belle! See the beads in her hair? She is courting with me! And she's mine." said Thorin. "And father, if you don't like it that's tough. Now if you must excuse me, we have a journey to continue." said Belle turning away from her father.

"Don't you turn your back on me, woman!" yelled Alfred. "Wow, the Underhill's must be a really tough race of hobbits." grumbled Bilbo. "Bilbo do something." hissed Belle. "What should I do?" whispered Bilbo. "Just so you greedy dwarves know the marriage arrangement is something she cannot back from. Here's why! Her arranged betrothed is none other than Thranduil himself!" announced Alfred. Belle suddenly flew in full rage, but she wasn't the only one. "Get out of my life, father! I hate you! How can you do this to me! You self centered, arrogant piece of dirty on a horse's behind!" screamed Belle.

Thorin withdrawn his sword, aiming it Alfred. "Alfred, I'm warning you. If you don't leave, I will kill you myself, that's not a warning! it's a threat!" snapped Thorin. "No Thorin, if he doesn't leave, I will kill him myself!" yelled Belle, taking out her dagger from her bag. "You still have my dagger!" smirked Alfred. Belle approached her father. "Don't make me have to kill you!" yelled Belle. "Guards! This woman is attacking me! Take her to Thranduil at once!" yelled Alfred. Suddenly two Elf Guards approached them. All the dwarves with drawn their weapons.

"You are not going to take Belle away from us!" threatened Thorin.

"Its too late, Thorin! We're going to! Take her away, boys!" yelled Alfred. "Let go of me!" screamed Belle. "BELLE!" cried out Thorin. "Wait, wait! STOP!" cried out Bilbo. And the two guards and Alfred stopped. "And who is this? One of your friends too? And a no good greedy rich Baggins at that?" said Alfred, darkly. "If you don't let her go, I'll personally kill you myself." yelled Bilbo. Alfred burst into laughter. "You really think you're going to hurt me with that tooth pick?" cackled Alfred. "Uncle, I'll be right back. I know how to fix this." said Kili.

"Where are you going, Kili?" asked Thorin. "To get Tauriel." replied Kili, and he took off to find Tauriel. Luckily he found her just entering a tavern. "Tauriel! I need your help! We got a major crisis going on!" called out Kili. "What's going on?" asked Tauriel. "Its Belle. It's a long story, but let me give you a quick fill in on what's happened as we go back." said Kili. And as they walked Kili told Tauriel everything from the beginning of Alfred's unexpected appearance, to the horrible situation of the arranged marriage with Thranduil. "Kili! That Alfred is liar and a thief! He has no connections with my King at all! He's made all that up, just to keep his daughter!" said Tauriel.

"Are you sure of this, Tauriel?" asked Kili. "Kili, I would never lie to you! My King has never met this hobbit before yet alone know anything about some arranged marriage." said Tauriel. "Explain the two elf guards that is getting ready to take her to your home!" said Kili, crossing his arms over his chest. "Something isn't right here! We need to get over there and fast, Kili!" said Tauriel, and they quickly ran back to the pier. "Well, well, well! Isn't it the Captain of the Guard! Are you here to help us escort Belle to Mirkwood?" asked Alfred.

"You listen here you little no good thief! You are a pathological liar! How did you manage to bring me men in this on your scheme! Let me speak to my men for a minute!" said Tauriel, and she turned to the elves, speaking to them in elven language. And finally the pieces of the puzzle came all in place. It was indeed a scam, and the two elf guards had been played by a hobbit. The two elf guards glared at him. "You are known in these parts as a thief, a con, and a liar! Why are you doing this? Are you depriving your daughter from enjoying her life of freedom?" demanded Tauriel.

"Well, okay. Here's the truth. Belle, I haven't been honest with you. It is indeed true, that I'm a a con, and a thief. I've been working with a group of thugs that live here Lake Town. Oh, Belle! I am sorry. I should've never gotten mixed up with them." said Alfred, bowing his head. "Father, I cannot forgive you. What you have done is cold hearted and cruel. You have really hurt me, Father. Like it or no, I'm in love with Thorin Oakenshield, and you must accept it. Two my friend Bilbo Baggins here, is more of a father to me than you ever will." said Belle, coldly.

"I wouldn't blame you for your anger, Belle. Go on, continue you quest. If you don't ever see me again, I understand! Farewell." said Alfred, and he walked away. "Belle, I'm so sorry." said Tauriel. "Don't worry about it. I'm never going to speak to that ignoramus again. We need to go!" said Belle. "Farewell, Tauriel, until we meet again!" said Kili, and the elf and dwarf hugged. "Will I ever see you again, Kee?" asked Tauriel. "Someday, you will!" smiled Kili, and the two kissed. "Oh come on! Get a room!" cheered Fili. Thorin rolled his eyes. "Alright, enough with the mushy drama, we need to get going!" called out Thorin.

Belle laughed. "Mushy drama? What's that make us?" teased Belle. Thorin grinned.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Once the Company climbed into their boats, they begin their journey to the Lonely Mountain. "Well this is it. We're on our way to the Mountain!" said Bilbo. "Bilbo, thank you for standing up for me back there." said Belle. Bilbo smiled. "Belle, how can you put up with that hobbit? I understand he's your father, but how can you be related to someone who is has such a horrible mind? He's a hobbit, he shouldn't be doing things like that." said Bilbo. "There's a lot of things I don't understand, Bilbo. Especially when it comes to my father." said Belle. "Maybe it was the crowd he's been with that's making him that way." said Bilbo.

"Well he did say he's been living amongst thieves and cons. But Bilbo, my father used to be never this way. He once told me that I would make a good companion with dwarves or anybody for that matter!" said Belle. "Do you think you'll ever patch things up with him?" asked Bilbo. "I don't know, Bilbo. I really don't know." said Belle. "Just remember, I'm like a father to you, and you got all of the dwarves here too. They are your family as well." said Bilbo, smiling. "Thank you, Bilbo! That means a whole lot!" said Belle. Bilbo smiled. "Anything for you, Belle." said Bilbo.

Belle noticed throughout the entire journey to the Lonely Mountain, Thorin had not said a word to Belle. Belle couldn't understand why, but then she knew the dwarf has a lot on his mind now that they are drawing nearer to the Mountain. Shortly, they landed when they arrived at base of the Mountain, and the company climbed out of their boats. "We'll make camp here." announced Thorin. The dwarves nodded, and they set up camp, and Gloin started a fire. Belle sat near Thorin, but she noticed he moved away from her, sitting else where looking over the map.

Belle sighed. Belle took out a book that she had purchased in Lake Town, and she began writing in it. "Ah, I see you brought you a journal." said Ori. Belle smiled. "Yes. Its something to do. I want to write my memoirs." said Belle. "This soon?" said Bilbo, grinning. "Bilbo, its something to do!" said Belle. "Something's troubling you, Belle. What's wrong?" asked Kili. "Its nothing." said Belle. "Belle. What's wrong? You look distressed." insisted Kili. "I told you I am fine!" snapped Belle. "Suit yourself. If you're fine, you're fine." said Kili, then he mumbled something about stubborn hobbits.

Bilbo then walked over and sat next to Belle.

"Belle, there is something wrong, I can sense it. If you cannot tell Kili, you could at least tell me! Belle, you and I been friends for the longest of time, you could at least tell me what's wrong." said Bilbo, kindly. "Bilbo, Thorin has been ignoring me since we left Lake Town. I have not said or done anything wrong to him. I just don't get it. I understand that his mind is occupied on getting into the Mountain and all, it's just." began Belle. "Belle, give him time. He'll come around." said Bilbo. Belle smiled. "You're right, Bilbo." said Belle. "In the mean time, you need your rest. Good night, Belle!" said Bilbo. "Good night, Bilbo!" said Belle.

Belle climbed into her bedroll. She realized she could not sleep. Normally Thorin would lay beside her, but she noticed he climbed into his own bedroll far from her, on his own. She did not understand what was going on. The next morning, Thorin sent his dwarves in pairs to find the Side Door, so they could enter the Mountain. While the other dwarves done that, Thorin spoken to the dwarves that stayed behind on how to deal with the dragon. Belle almost have half the mind of wanting to go for a walk, but she didn't. She just sat and listened to the conversation between Thorin and the dwarves.

Later when night fall came, the dwarves that went searching for the Side door returned, and they reported to Thorin they had not found the door yet. Thorin became frustrated, but kept his emotions in check, and they ate dinner around the fire. Thorin continued speaking with the company, but not once paid any attention to Belle and Bilbo. "I feel like we're outcasts all over again." grumbled Bilbo. "Join the club. We got jackets." said Belle, sadly. Belle stood up. "Where are you going, Belle?" asked Bilbo. "For a stroll. I'll be back shortly." said Belle. "Well don't go too far. Its quite dangerous if you're alone." said Bilbo.

"I won't go far, Bilbo! I'm only going for a brief stroll." said Belle. Belle stood up and she walked away from the camp. "Where is Belle going?" Fili asked Bilbo. "Just for a quick stroll. She'll be back." said Bilbo. "Is she okay?" asked the blonde haired dwarf. "I don't think she is. Thorin hasn't been speaking to her, and she's worried she had done something wrong to him." said Bilbo. "She didn't do anything wrong. Thorin's just got his mind occupied right now." said Fili. Meanwhile, Balin, Dwalin and Thorin sat together. "Thorin, Belle has just left the camp." said Balin.

"I'll go and get her. She shouldn't be wondering out there alone." said Thorin.

Thorin stood up and walked away from the camp, following Belle's path. Meanwhile, Belle stopped at an area, from her walk. And she looked out into the scenery. Suddenly, Belle heard footsteps behind her. "You know Belle, its quite dangerous for you to be out here alone." said a familiar deep voice behind her. Belle turned, and there stood Thorin in front of here. He noticed tears in Belle's eyes. "Belle, are you okay?" asked Thorin kindly. "If you don't mind telling me if you're okay!" said Belle. "I'm fine, Belle! Why?" asked Thorin.

"Thorin, you haven't been paying that much attention to me since we sailed over here. Even in the boats, you hadn't spoken to me. And last night, why didn't you sleep near me like you normally do? Did I say or do anything wrong to you?" asked Belle. "Belle-Belle, you done no wrong to me-its just I have a lot on my mind, that's all!" said Thorin, gently. "Are you sure I didn't do anything wrong?" asked Belle, looking into Thorin's eyes. "Of course not. Belle, I still love you! I will always love you, and nothing's going to change that! Do you understand?" said Thorin, placing his hand gently on Belle's cheek.

Thorin leaned over to her, and he kissed her passionately on the lips. When the kiss broke, Thorin and Belle looked at each other and smiled.

"Come, lets go back to the camp." said Thorin, taking Belle's hand. Belle took Thorin's hand, and they walked back to the camp. By the time they returned, the dwarves were singing merrily around the fire. Thorin smiled. "And we're missing all the fun!" said Thorin, as the two of them sat down together ahead of the group. When the dwarves finished their song, they noticed Thorin and Belle had returned. "Thorin, sing us something!" they all requested. Thorin smiled and nodded, and he began to sing. His beautiful deep baritone echoed throughout the area.

Belle laid her head upon Thorin's chest, as she sat and listened to Thorin's beautiful singing. It was something she hadn't heard since Lake Town, and she enjoyed every minute of it. She could feel his chest rising and falling gently in between verses, and she noticed how much more beautiful his voice sounded than ever. His voice nearly sounded operatic, and she could it rumbling in her ears, resonating from his chest, and she rest upon him. But as the song progressed, Belle's eyes began to droop, and she slowly drifted off to sleep to the sound of Thorin's singing.

When Thorin finished his song, Thorin looked down at Belle.

Thorin laid her down gently in her bedroll, and he joined in with her this time. Fili and Kili and a few others who remained awake, chuckled at this. "Awe, look at the pretty love birds!" chanted Fili and Kili. Kili bowed his head. "I miss Tauriel." said Kili sadly. "I know you do, brother." said Fili grinning. "What do you see in her-wait never mind! She's a red head just like that one in Rivendell!" grinned Dwalin. "You're not going to let that down are you?" said Kili, crossing his arms. "Nope. Then you had an eye on the one with the small harp, when the she is actually a _he_!" chuckled Dwalin.

"Have you fellows dwelled on this enough? I'm happy with Tauriel." said Kili. The next morning, the dwarves continued to search for the Side door. Hours later, they returned. "We found it!" exclaimed Fili. And so Thorin and the others followed the others to where Fili had found the Side Door. Once they arrived, Thorin turned to them. "All we need to do now is sit and wait until its time." said Thorin. Everyone nodded, and they sat down to wait. "Waiting time." said Belle. "I'm nervous about this." said Bilbo. "Bilbo, it will be alright." said Belle. Later, when nightfall came, and the moon came out, and shone down upon the side door.

"Thorin, they key! The key!" exclaimed Bilbo.

Thorin walked over to door, taking the key from its chain, and inserted the key in the keyhole. Suddenly, the door opened. Thorin then turned to the others, and his gazed turned to Bilbo. "Well Master Burglar, this is where you come in." said Thorin. Bilbo nodded. "Is there anyone going to come in with me?" asked Bilbo. But no one made a move, they just stood there. "You really think you're going to send him in there alone with a dragon? I'll go with him!" snapped Belle. "No, Belle!" hissed Thorin, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Bilbo, I'll go with you. But only half way." said Balin.

Bilbo smiled. "Okay." said Bilbo. And so the dwarf and hobbit entered the Mountain. "We'll just see what happens." said Thorin with a sigh.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

Two hours later, Bilbo came running out, holding a cup in his hand, and he handed the cup to Thorin, as Bilbo panted. "BILBO! Your pants! Is on fire!" cried out Belle, and Belle quickly removed her cloak, putting out the fire on Bilbo's back side. "Thank you, Belle! You have no idea that hurts!" moaned Bilbo. "The dragon, Bilbo. What of the dragon?" said Thorin quickly. No sooner as Thorin said that, the entire mountain began to shake. Everyone assumed it was an earthquake, but it wasn't. "Everyone inside the Mountain!" cried out Thorin, and they followed Thorin into the Mountain.

Belle huddled with Thorin, as Thorin held Belle close. Belle buried her face in Thorin's chest. "Shh, it will be fine. It will be all over soon." whispered Thorin. Suddenly, everything went silent. "What's going on? Is the dragon still here? I don't hear anything." asked Gloin. "We'll sit here and wait for a few more minutes. We have no clue if he's still here or not." said Thorin. "But how would you know that?" asked Bilbo. Belle sighed.

They had waited for quite some time, and finally Thorin spoke up. "We'll go ahead and move on until the Mountain." said Thorin. "But what of the dragon?" asked Dwalin. But Thorin didn't reply as they marched on. Bilbo was slacking behind. "I need light!" called out Bilbo. Balin came back and he lit Bilbo's torch for him. "Thank you." said Bilbo. Balin smiled. "You're welcome." said Bilbo. Thorin and the dwarves were already way ahead of Bilbo, but Belle slowed down so she could allow Bilbo to keep up. It was then Belle noticed Bilbo had stopped. "What's this?" Belle over heard Bilbo say out loud.

Then, Belle saw Bilbo pick up a bright object, that nearly lit up the entire area. "Bilbo, what did you find?" asked Belle. "I do believe this is Thorin's Arkenstone, Belle." said Bilbo. "Well I suggest you give to him. He did say that he wanted you to find it for him and return it." said Belle. But Bilbo didn't respond. "I'm not planning to return it." said Bilbo. "What?! Bilbo, you have to return it! That is Thorin's stone, his right of rule as King! You cannot just keep it!" snapped Belle. "Belle, Thorin promised in contract, I would get a reward, I have chosen this stone." said Bilbo.

"No, no, no, no! You cannot do this, Bilbo! Have you lost your mind? You're going to end up losing a friendship doing this! You and Thorin had just become good friends, don't ruin it!" argued Belle. "Some times you have to take risks, Belle." said Bilbo, blankly. "I cannot believe I' hearing this!" cried Belle. "Belle, I have to do this." said Bilbo. "No, you don't!" Belle screamed. "Belle, you are not my mother, father, or whatever! You cannot tell me what I can or cannot take!" yelled Bilbo. "Bilbo, you don't understand! You're going to betray Thorin and his trust! Is this is what you wanting to do?" yelled Belle.

"I can't stand here and listen to this! I'm out of here!" yelled Bilbo, and he slipped on his ring, and disappeared. "You come back here! I'm not done talking to you!" yelled Belle. But it was too late, Bilbo had already had done. "Damn!" yelled Belle, and she continued to follow the path of the dwarves. She shortly arrived in the Treasure lair where all the dwarves gathered about rummaging through the treasure. As Belle just entered the room, she watched Thorin giving Bilbo mithril chain mail and gloves. Shortly, Thorin turned and sees Belle. "Don't worry, Belle! I'm not leaving you out!" called out Thorin, cheerily.

Belle approached Thorin. A look of distress appeared on Belle's features.

"Belle, are you okay? You seemed distressed! What's wrong?" asked Thorin, gently. "Bilbo and I got into a fight. I really can't talk about it right now." said Belle. "You and Bilbo got into a fight? What about?" asked Thorin. "Thorin, I really cannot talk about this right now." said Belle. "Okay, well if the fight is between the two of you, I'll let it rest at that. In the meantime, I have some things to give you!" said Thorin, smiling. First, Thorin reached in his pocket, and took out a diamond ring, and he knelt before her. "First and foremost, Lavender Belle Underhill, will you marry me, and become my wife and Queen?" Thorin asked.

This took Belle by surprise, and of course she had expected this to happen. Now she had forgotten about her argument with Bilbo. Belle smiled, and excitement fell on her. "Yes, Thorin! I will marry you!" cried out Belle with excitement. Thorin slipped the diamond ring on Belle's finger, and Belle jumped into Thorin's arms. "I love you!" whispered Belle. "I love you too!" whispered Thorin, and they kissed. When the kiss broke, Thorin smiled at Belle. "And here's a necklace!" said Thorin, and he place the diamond necklace on Belle. "Wow! A matching set!" exclaimed Belle, looking at the ring and necklace.

"You also can choose anything here in the treasure as you like." said Thorin, smiling.

"Thank you, Thorin. Do you have any fresh dresses?" asked Belle. Thorin laughed. "Well, no dresses unfortunately, but someday you'll get new dresses!" smiled Thorin. "Oh, you!" grinned Belle. "Go ahead and look around. There is an item of great importance I have to look for." said Thorin. When Belle heard this, her heart sank. _He's never going to find it, that air head Bilbo's got it, _Belle thought. Belle feared for both Thorin and Bilbo. She would hate to see what would happen if Thorin found out Bilbo was keeping it for himself, and sadness clouded over Belle.

Now she lost interest in looking through the treasure, she wanted to sit alone to think. Later, Thorin guided the company further into the Mountain, and they came into the Great Hall where they decided to sit and relax. Belle decided to sit alone by herself to think. Anxiety and worry clouded over her. She was worried that things are going go downhill fast, but the matter of when it will happen if the question. Dwalin noticed Belle's distress. "Belle, are you okay?" asked Dwalin. "I'm fine. I'm just worried that' all." said Belle. "Worried about what?" asked Dwalin.

"Thorin." Belle replied. "Oh-Well Belle, I'm sure Thorin will be fine." said Dwalin, gently.

"I don't know, Dwalin. I have a bad feeling something unpleasant is going to happen." said Belle. "Now, Belle. Everything is going to be okay! We're home now! In Erebor!" said Dwalin. Belle's face turned pale, and she felt nauseous. "I feel sick." moaned Belle. "Oh dear! Let me get Thorin and Oin." said Dwalin quickly. And he went to get Thorin and Oin. Shortly they returned. "Belle, you're feeling ill?" asked Thorin gently. "My stomach is tied in knots, and I feel nauseous." said Belle. "Just rest right there where you are at, Belle." said Thorin, and he sat next to her.

Belle also felt the need to cry, but she couldn't. Not in front of Thorin. Then he would figure out the problem. She had half the mind of telling him the truth, but something was holding her back. "Belle, are you okay?" asked Bilbo. "She's feeling ill, Bilbo." said Thorin, gravely. Bilbo bowed his head. "Maybe it was something she ate." said Bilbo. "Bilbo, I haven't ate anything. At least in the last several hours." said Belle. "Maybe you should eat. We're getting ready to eat now as we speak." said Thorin. "I'm not really all that hungry." said Belle. "Belle, you're going to eat." said Thorin.

"Thorin, I said I'm not hungry." said Belle. "Belle, you really need to eat, dear." said Bilbo. "Can everyone stop pressuring me into eating?! I said I'm not hungry!" yelled Belle. Thorin bowed his head. This was not like Belle snapping at everyone. Thorin walked over to Dwalin. "Dwalin, something is wrong with Belle, and she won't tell me. The only thing she told me was her and Bilbo got into a fight. Something is really troubling her. I never seen her act this way before, even if she would be angry with me." said Thorin. Bilbo over heard the conversation. Bilbo decided once and for all it was his cue to leave the Mountain and the company, and even Belle.

Bilbo put on the ring and he left, leaving the Mountain. Once he did, he saw armies of Men and elves making camp at the base of the Mountain. And he made his way to the camps. Meanwhile inside the Mountain, Ori came running in. "Roac is out on the front gate and is wanting to speak with Thorin!" said Ori. "Lets go and hear what Roac has to say." said Thorin. And the company followed Thorin out to the Front Gate, and they stood in front of the raven. Roac began to speak, giving them news of the dragon. He told them that Bard killed the dragon with his bow and black arrow.

The dwarves cheered at the news.

But it was then Roac spoken again, this time with bad news. He told them an army of elves and men have set up camp at the base of the Mountain, and this had angered Thorin. Thorin knew of their intentions, and it angered Thorin like something fierce. Now Thorin was in a very, very bad mood. How can this happen? When they finished their conversation, they went back inside the Mountain. Thorin wasn't the only one in a foul mood, Belle was feeling a mixture of sadness, anger, and confusion. She felt like all she wanted to do is sleep, but she decided to remain away.

"Those two need some cheering up!" blurted out Bofur, noticing the distressed looks on the faces of Thorin and Belle. From a distance, they could hear elven music coming below the Mountain. "Well, if they're going to play music, we might as well too." said Bofur, and he picked up a flute he found in the treasure. Fili and Kili grinned. The two young dwarves found harps they had discovered in the treasure. Balin and Dwalin picked up viols, Nori took up a lute, Ori, a mandolin, Bombur found a drum. And the dwarves began to play music.

The music did lighten the mood of Thorin, and Belle as well. Belle gave Thorin a nudge signaling him to join them. A slight smile appeared on Thorin's lips, and he stood up.

Thorin walked to the corner of the room, and he took down a large grand harp from a brocade and he moved it to where the other dwarves are sitting. Thorin found a stool, and he sat down, pulling the harp close to his shoulder and chest, and he began to join in with them. A bright smile appeared on Belle's features. She had not hear all of them play music since Lake Town, and it made her happy to hear all of them play again. Suddenly, Thorin, Fili and Kili began to sing, followed by the other dwarves. Belle felt her heart begin to race as she listened to them singing.

Belle then turned her attention to Thorin. He looked absolute handsome and kingly at his grand harp, and his blue eyes sparkling in the light of the room. When the song ended, Belle clapped her hands. "Beautiful!" Belle exclaimed. Thorin turned to Belle and smiled. "I see that your mood as lightened, Belle." said Thorin, smiling, and he approached her. "Well, you probably know why!" said Belle, smiling. Thorin sat down beside her, and he took Belle into his arms. Belle laid her head upon Thorin's chest. "Whatever troubled you earlier, Belle! Could you please at least tell me what happened between you and Bilbo?" asked Thorin.

"You're not going to give up until I tell you, aren't you?" asked Belle.

"Belle, I really don't like seeing you and Bilbo fight. You two had been friends for a long time. And by the way, I noticed he's not been around!" said Thorin. "Bilbo's missing?"' gasped Belle. "We haven't seen him since last night. But all of a sudden, he just disappeared." said Kili. Belle bowed her head. "Thorin, I don't know how to tell you this, but I better tell you now." said Belle sadly. "What is it, Belle?" asked Thorin. "This really pains me to tell you, so I'm going to tell you anyway." said Belle. And Belle tells Thorin her argument, and the main reason of the argument.

And what Thorin heard, he didn't believe at first. "Thorin, you don't believe me do you?" asked Belle. "Belle, I'm sure Bilbo didn't really take it. Maybe it was another jewel he had found." said Thorin. "Thorin, it was no other jewel he had taken! He really has it! I'm telling you, Thorin!" snapped Belle. "Belle, you worry too much! You need to ease up! We'll find the Arkenstone, eventually! Just relax." said Thorin gently. Belle couldn't believe that Thorin is making this difficult for her. The next morning, Dwalin had stood outside the Front Gate, and he came in.

"Thorin, its Bard and Thranduil! They're making their way up here!" said Dwalin.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Thorin and the company followed Dwalin out to the Front Gate. There standing in front of them of course, was Bard and Thranduil. The entire company didn't realize that Bilbo had returned. "Bilbo! You're back! Where were you?" Belle whispered. "I went for a walk to clear my head." Bilbo replied. "Oh, my stomach again!" Belle moaned. "Belle, are you alright?" asked Bilbo. "My stomach only does this when something bad is going to happen. And believe me, something bad is bound to happen!" moaned Belle. "Do you need to go back inside, lassie?" asked Balin. "No, I'm fine." said Belle. "Are you sure?" asked Oin. "I'm fine!" hissed Belle.

Belle watched as Thorin, Thranduil and Bard, exchanged heated words to each other. Then, to Thorin's shock and dismay, Bard held the Arkenstone in his hand. Belle's eyes widened in shock and dismay. Then she angrily turned to Bilbo. "Bilbo, what have you done?!" hissed Bilbo. "Belle-I'm so sorry." said Bilbo, softly. "How come you by it?!" yelled Thorin to Bard. Bilbo stepped forward. "I gave it them!" cried out the Hobbit. But before Belle went to Bilbo, Thorin already grabbed the hobbit, and began to shake him, and yelling at him.

But it was Belle who caught on to this entire madness. Greed. Each and everyone of the people surrounding her are arguing over treasure, and she hated it. When she heard Thorin's threats of banishing the Hobbit from Erebor and the dwarves, she couldn't take it anymore. She had to speak up. But she just had a melt down, right in front of all of them. "Is this what all of this about?! I cannot believe you people! This is what breaks friendships! That is what starts wars! What's wrong with you idiots! Why do I even bother saying anything! I wish I was never here! I wish I never met any of you!" cried Belle.

"Belle!" began Bilbo. "Bilbo, don't talk to me. Just go!" yelled Belle. "Belle, calm down!" said Thorin. Belle spun around and slapped Thorin. "Hang you and your stupid gold sickness! Forgot it! The marriage is OFF!" screamed Belle, and she bolted away from them. But instead of going down to the base of the Mountain, she went the other way, to a area with a cliff. Thorin ordered the others to leave, and Gandalf as well, who was also there. "This is just what I was worried was going to happen." said Gandalf softly as he walked away. When the others left, Thorin and the company stood there.

"Well, Thorin. Aren't you going to stand there, or are you going after her?" snarled Dwalin. Thorin was still shocked at Belle's rants. It struck a nerve to him. It struck all of them. "Belle is right. Life is too short to fight over something such as this. What has happened to us?" said Balin, sadly. "I'm going to fix this." said Thorin. "Where are you going?" asked Fili. "To talk to Belle." said Thorin, and he walked away from the Company. As for the others, they went back in the Mountain, but Dwalin and Gloin remained outside on guard duty. Thorin shortly found Belle standing on the cliff. And to his shock and dismay, it appeared that Belle was about to jump from the cliff!

"Belle!" said Thorin. "Thorin, don't come near me. I'm going to jump." said Belle, darkly. "NO! You're not going to jump! Don't do this, Belle! It is not worth it! Please don't do this, Belle!" said Thorin, firmly as he approached her. "I am not wanted here. No one wanted me here in the beginning. All you think about is yourselves and the blasted treasure, not of someone who you truly love." said Belle. "Belle, that is not true! Why are you doing this?" said Thorin. "You tell me, why are you doing this?" shot back Belle. "Belle, I don't want to lose you, please don't jump!" begged Thorin.

Belle just stood there, and blankly looked at the dwarf.

_And here I thought I was the one with the sickness, _Thorin thought. "I just need to know one thing, Thorin. Do you love me or not?" asked Belle. "Belle, of course I love you! I will always love you! You think that I don't love you? Why are you thinking of this? Belle, considering the unfortunate circumstances earlier, I still love you!" said Thorin, and he took Belle's hands. "Really?" said Belle. "Really!" whispered Thorin, taking Belle into his arms. "That isn't the only thing I'm heart broken over Thorin." said Belle sadly. "Come, you tell me more, inside the Mountain." said Thorin. Belle nodded.

Thorin and Belle walked hand in hand inside the Mountain. The dwarves smiled as they saw the two of them enter holding hands. "Hey! They're back! Our favorite couple is back! But why is Belle still feeling sad?" asked Bofur. "Just give them some alone time, Bofur. They need it." said Balin. Bofur nodded, and he went back to eating his meal. Meanwhile, Thorin and Belle sat alone together away from the Company. "What is it that you're still heart broken about?" said Thorin. "Bilbo. I tried to tell you, Thorin. And you didn't believe me. Thorin, Bilbo is my best friend, and always had been, he's more of a father to me than my real father. And it just breaks my heart what he had done." said Belle, and she burst into tears.

Thorin wrapped his arms around her, drawing her close to him. "Belle, I know. And you're not the only one who's broken hearted from this too. I just became very close to Bilbo, myself. He saved my life from Azog. I just don't understand why he done it." said Thorin. "Me neither." said Belle sadly. "Belle, you didn't mean what you say earlier about the marriage being called off?" asked Thorin. "No, Thorin. I didn't mean it. I was just upset that's all." said Belle. "So, you are still wanting to marry me?" asked Thorin. Belle smiled. "Yes." said Belle. Thorin smiled.

As they sat there together for a little while in silence, Thorin began to speak. "I know something that will cheer you up! Follow me to my harp." smiled Thorin. Belle grinned. "You knew that would cheer me up, do you?" said Belle. "Absolutely." said Thorin, as Belle followed Thorin to his harp. Thorin sat down on a stool, pulling the harp close to his shoulder and chest, and he began to play. As his large fingers plucked gently on the silver strings, beautiful music cascaded throughout the hall. Shortly, Thorin began to sing in his deep, beautiful baritone voice.

Belle smiled brightly as she watched him. She noticed Thorin now wearing his new armor.

And he really looked handsome in it, with a red cloak upon his shoulders. He definitely looked kingly. As for his voice, his voice sounded more beautiful than it ever had sounded. And it moved right through her entire being. When Thorin struck a final chord on the harp, Thorin ended his song. Thorin stood up, and he sat down next to Belle. "That song is beautiful, Thorin! I love you!" whispered Belle. "I love you too, Belle." whispered Thorin, as he drew Belle into his arms. Belle laid her head upon Thorin's chest.

"You know Belle, this may be our last night together." said Thorin. "I know." said Belle sadly, as she remembered a battle will be tomorrow morning. "Could we at least make the best of it tonight?" said Belle softly. "Absolutely. And no matter what happens, I will always love you, Belle." whispered Thorin, and they begin to kiss long and passionately. Later, when the kiss broke, Belle looked at Thorin. "Thorin, I want to make love to you!" whispered Belle. This took Thorin by surprise. Thorin smiled. "I know a place where we can go and do that." smiled Thorin, and he picked up Belle. "Where are we going?" asked Belle.

"To my bed chamber." replied Thorin, smiling Belle grinned. They shortly arrived to Thorin's bed chamber, and they entered the room, Thorin closing the door behind them with his foot.

He gently placed Belle upon the bed, and Thorin quickly undressed. Belle as well, undressed, and she climbed into bed. Thorin smiled, as he climbed on top of Belle. "You look amazing, Thorin." purred Belle. "I say the same for you, my future Queen." whispered Thorin, and he begin to kiss her passionately, and they begin to make love. Meanwhile, in the Great Hall, the dwarves chatted, mostly about the quick disappearance of Thorin and Belle. "They went to his bed chamber!" said Balin. "Ha ha! I bet they're doing what I think they're doing!" laughed Fili.

"Something wild I can imagine!" grinned Kili "Do you think you would ever done that with Tauriel?" teased Fili. Kili placing his finger on his chin. "Well-yes, maybe I could. But having a six foot tall elf female on me, would look pretty funny wouldn't it?" grinned Kili. The entire company roared with laughter. "Okay, you guys. Calm down before they decide to return. We don't want to put Thorin back in a bad mood you know." said Balin. And the rest agreed. Meanwhile, in Thorin's bed chamber, they had finished making love, and Thorin held Belle in his arms.

"Tomorrow morning is the battle." said Thorin with a sigh.

"I'll be praying for you, Thorin." whispered Belle. Thorin smiled. "Thank you, Belle." said Thorin. "I love you!" whispered Belle. "I love you too, Belle." said Thorin. Within an hour, the dwarf and hobbit drifted off into sleep in each other's arms. The next morning, Thorin woke up, changed back into his armor, and he woken up Belle. "Belle, you will be sitting in the camp of the elves and men. At least they would keep you company." said Thorin. Belle nodded. Thorin led the company down from the Mountain. Balin escorted Belle to the camp of the Elves and Men.

Bard and Tauriel greeted them. "Belle! It's so good to see you!" beamed Tauriel. "Thorin suggested I shall stay here with you!" said Belle. Tauriel nodded. "Good idea. And there is someone here who surely could use your company!" said Tauriel, and Belle followed Tauriel further into the camp. There was Bilbo sitting down, not too far from Legolas and Thranduil. "Bilbo, you have a guest!" said Tauriel. "BELLE!" exclaimed Bilbo, quickly standing up. Belle smiled. "Hello, Bilbo!" smiled Belle. "I thought you hate me!" said Bilbo, looking down at his feet.

"Bilbo, I would never hate you. No matter the circumstances." said Belle softly.

And she placed a hand on Bilbo's shoulder. "Really?" said Bilbo. Belle smiled. "Really." said Belle. And the two sat down. "Thorin still hates me, does he?" said Bilbo sadly. "Give him time, Bilbo. He'll like you again." said Belle. "Really?" said Bilbo. Belle nodded. "Really." said Belle. "I really don't know, Belle. I have gone and done something really, really horrible. Belle how can you talk to someone who is so horrible such as me!" said Bilbo. "Bilbo, listen to me. Maybe you had your reasons of taking the Arkenstone. But let me tell you this, everyone makes mistakes." said Belle.

"But that mistake had cost me a great friendship with a dwarf." said Bilbo. "Bilbo, don't be so hard on yourself. In due time, Thorin will let this go. It might take a while, but I'm sure he'll let it go." said Belle. "I really do hope you're right, Belle." said Bilbo. "Are you hungry, Miss Belle? We got food here if you're hungry." said Legolas. Belle smiled. "Yes I am hungry. Do please bring me some food, that's a good lad!" smiled Belle. The elf prince smiled back, and he walked away. Shortly, he returned with Belle's food. Belle told Bilbo and Legolas of her engagement with Thorin.

"Congratulations!" smiled Legolas. "Thank you!" said Belle.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

Belle had remained in the camp for many days, and hardly slept, worried about Thorin and the other dwarves. Bilbo was her only companion to speak to, while the others are battling a war against the Orcs and Goblins. Even Gandalf had gone to the battle as well. "Belle, you are worrying me. You haven't slept a wink since you arrived here." said Bilbo. "Just worried, that's all." said Belle softly. "Of Thorin?" asked Bilbo. Belle nodded. Suddenly, they didn't expect the camp to be attacked. A large Orc stepped behind her. "BELLE! LOOK OUT!" cried out Bilbo.

The orc grabbed her. "BILBO!" screamed Belle. "Ha, this must be the future queen!" hissed the orc. "Who are you?!" cried out Belle. "Bolg, son of Azog the Defiler. You will be no wife to that dwarf scum! You are mine!" roared Bolg. "LET GO OF ME, YOU BEAST!" screamed Belle. Bilbo panicked, he had to do something. _I must find Thorin, or somebody! _Bilbo's mind reeled. Bilbo took off, looking every where for the dwarves. "Somebody help! Bolg has captured Belle!" cried out Bilbo. Suddenly, Bilbo saw a familiar short figure with long, dark silver streaked hair in the distance.

"THORIN!" cried out Bilbo. But Thorin ignored him. _No, Thorin! Don't ignore me! This is important, _Bilbo's mind reeled. Then he decided to try again. "THORIN THEY GOT BELLE!" screamed the hobbit. Thorin heard Belle's name mention, and Thorin spun around, and ran towards Bilbo. "Thorin-the great-orc-Bolg-he's-got her!" stammered Bilbo, tears in his eyes. "Where is he?!" demanded Thorin. "He's over there!" Bilbo pointed to where Bolg is still standing, now having Belle over the orcs shoulder.

Thorin darted away, heading towards the Orc. Fili and Kili approached Bilbo. "What's going on, Bilbo?" asked Kili. "Bolg has gotten Belle. Thorin is going to save her." said Bilbo. "We're with you, Uncle!" cried out Fili and Kili. Suddenly two smaller orcs came behind Bilbo, and Bilbo stabbed them both with his sword, but then another orc came behind him, hitting the hobbit in the head, and Bilbo fell into unconsciousness. Meanwhile, Thorin angrily approached Bolg. "LET HER GO, ORC SCUM!" yelled Thorin. "Oh, you really think I should let her GO?" barked the Orc.

"Don't make me have to kill you, Orc!" snarled Thorin.

"Go for it. You can't stop me!" roared Bolg. And suddenly, Thorin stormed to the Orc, swinging his sword at the Great Orc. Bolg let out a loud roar, dropping Belle to the ground, Fili and Kili quickly came, pulling Belle away from them. Tauriel and Legolas were nearby, and they saw Belle. "Belle, what happened?" gasped Tauriel. "Bolg came and grabbed me, he was going to take me to be his wife, he was going to kill me!" sobbed Tauriel. "Uncle's taking care of it." said Kili. "Where's Bilbo?" asked Belle. "I don't know, we haven't seen him." said Legolas sadly.

Meanwhile, Thorin and Bolg still fought, suddenly Bolg knocked Thorin to the ground. "Legolas! Kili! NOW!" barked Tauriel. All three of them reached for their bows, and shot at the Great Orc. Suddenly, Thranduil was behind the Orc, and he stabbed Bolg in the back, and the Bolg fell dead to the ground. Thranduil took Thorin's hand, and helped the dwarf up. Thorin looked at the Elf King in shock. He couldn't believe the one Elf, who never came to their aid in the past, now is helping him! "We know how much you love Belle, Thorin. This is for her." said the Elf King with a smile.

A slight smile appeared on Thorin's face. "Thank you!" said Thorin, gruffly.

Suddenly two orc arrows shot at Thorin, and Thorin fell. "THORIN!" screamed Belle. Legolas and Tauriel turned to where the arrows came from, and shot at the Orcs who shot at Thorin. At the same time, The Eagles arrived, followed by Beorn, in his bear form. The battle was soon over. Beorn approached Thorin, picking him up. "Thranduil, take Belle to camp, please." said Thorin weakly. The Elf King nodded. Once they arrived back at the camp, Gandalf was already there.

"Where's Bilbo?" asked Belle. "I don't know. We haven't seen him." said Gandalf, gravely. Bard then spoke up. "I will send one of my men to find him." said Bard. And he did. He sent the Captain of his army on the search for Bilbo. Meanwhile, Beorn arrived with Thorin. Gandalf ordered Beorn to place Thorin in the tent. Beorn was now already in human form, and he took Thorin in the tent, laying him down on a cot. Elven healers were set to work on him right away. Luckily, Fili and Kili had made it through, and they followed Legolas and Tauriel into the camp.

"Any sign of Bilbo yet?" Kili asked Belle. "No, not yet. Bard has sent one of his men to find him." Belle replied. "Can you two sit with me, please?" asked Belle.

"Sure." said Fili and Kili together. Shortly, the other dwarves arrived, alongside with Thorin's cousin Dain and the dwarves of the Iron Hills. Balin and the others joined where Belle and Fili and Kili are sitting. Later, Gandalf approaches them. "Miss Belle, Thorin wishes to see you immediately." said the wizard gravely. Belle nodded. She felt that this wasn't a good sign. She had a feeling Thorin is dying. When Belle entered the tent, Thorin laid in the cot, bandaged from his wounds. "Belle, come. We must talk." said Thorin weakly.

Belle could tell by the sounds of his words, that she knew his time would end. Belle sat down on the bed, looking down at him. "Belle, my body is tired. I'm leaving this world now. I know I promised there will be a wedding, but I'm afraid we have to part." said Thorin. "Thorin-no! Please don't leave me!" cried Belle softly. "Belle, I'm sorry, but I must go." said Thorin, taking Belle's hands. "Thorin, I won't let you die on me! You won't die, you won't!" screamed Belle, tears streaming down her face. "Belle, take care of the others for me, while I'm gone. Look after my boys for me, and my sister." said Thorin, weakly. "Thorin!" sobbed Belle.

"Please find Bilbo! I must talk to him." whispered Thorin. "Thorin-I love you!" sobbed Belle. "I love you too, Belle. Please don't forget me. I will always love you no matter where I go!"

Said Thorin. Belle wept openly. Shortly, she bolted out of the door. "Any sign of Bilbo? Thorin needs to see him!" wept Belle. "He's already here." said Gandalf. Belle ran to the others, and she wept openly. Fili and Kili looked at each other, and then at Belle. "He's leaving us?" gasped Kili. "He's leaving." wept Belle. Both dwarves wrapped their arms around Belle, as the three of them wept together. Balin shortly approached them. "Oh, BALIN!" cried out Belle wrapping his arms around the older dwarf.

Balin too, openly wept with Belle. Tauriel approaches them. "Come Belle, let the others grieve, you need some alone time." said Tauriel gently as she guided her to the elves. Belle collapsed to the ground. "She's taking this very hard, poor lass." said Thranduil, and he knelt beside her, taking her into his arms. "I want my father!" screamed Belle. Tauriel couldn't believe these words coming from Belle. "Belle, your father-We haven't seen him since you and the company left to Lake Town." said Tauriel.

Bard approached Belle. "Is your father's name Alfred?" asked Bard, gravely. "Yes, Alfred Underhill." said Belle. "Belle, I don't know how to tell you this, but Alfred was killed by orcs, as he was leaving to return to Bree." said Bard sadly.

"No-first, Thorin and now my father?!" screamed Belle, and she collapsed to the ground. "This is very hard for Belle." said Thranduil. "Poor lass." said Bard. Tauriel guided Belle to her bedroll. "Belle, you need you rest-just rest." said Tauriel softly. Belle laid in her bedroll, and she continued weeping until she fell asleep. Meanwhile, Bilbo was not too far behind her, he too overwhelmed with grief of losing Thorin. Gandalf then decided to talk to Bilbo. "Are you ready to be going home tomorrow, Bilbo?" asked the wizard. "Yes, and I will be taking Belle with me." said Bilbo.

"Do you suppose Belle would want to?" asked Gandalf. "Yes. She would want too." replied Bilbo, as he climbed into his bedroll. Gandalf nodded. Gandalf walked back to the others. "How is Belle?" asked Fili. "She's resting, and she will be returned home with Bilbo. Bard had just informed me that her father, Alfred, also been killed by orcs!" said the wizard sadly. "Oh, poor Belle. She lost the two people she loves in one day, but Belle wasn't all that close to her father unfortunately." said Balin. "That's what made it more difficult on her." said the wizard sadly, looking over at the sleeping hobbit maiden.

"But why would she want to go to the Shire. She could live with us." said Kili.

"Kili, it wouldn't be the same here without Thorin, to her." the wizard replied. "Oh." said Kili sadly. Fili felt scared and nervous, now being King of Erebor. Later, Belle did wake back up and she joined the others for supper. "You know I'm King of Erebor now." said Fili, smiling gently at Belle. "I know, you're a heir. Thorin told me that." said Belle. "Bilbo wants you to come home with him." said Kili. "I'm not sure if I want to. Thorin told me before he passed on to look after you two." said Belle. Fili and Kili looked at each other.

"So you are wanting to live with us?" asked Fili. "I'm not so sure what I want to do right now, Fili." said Belle sadly. "So you're torn in two?" said Kili. "Its just this. If I lived with you, I would feel more worse than I am now. I am lost without Thorin, and I don't think I can continue living with my life without him." said Belle, tears streaming down her face. "I know, Belle. I know." whispered Fili, and he placed his arm around Belle. "Try and sleep on it tonight, and you'll come up with something." said Fili gently. "Okay. You don't mind I slept next to you, Fili?" asked Belle. The blonde haired dwarf smiled. "I don't mind at all." said Fili.

Belle laid down on Fili's lap, and she dozed off. Her body exhausted from grief.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

The next morning, they held a burial for Thorin, and Belle wished to remain there for the burial, although she had a very difficult time going through it. Belle met Thorin's sister Dis, once she looked upon, Dis, Belle broke down in her arms. The two women both wept openly. "We was going to get married, Dis. I was going to become his Queen-and now-and-now-he's gone!" wept Belle. Dis continuing to hold her. Fili and Kili came and joined them, standing by their mother's side. Belle decided to leave Fili and Kili with their mother. It was then, she made her final decision. Belle was going to return home with Bilbo.

Belle approaches Gandalf. "Gandalf, I want to return to the Shire with Bilbo." said Belle. Bilbo smiled. "I was hoping you would say that." said Bilbo. Belle smiled. "I cannot live here. Thorin won't be here, so I wouldn't be able to live in Erebor without him." said Bilbo. "We are departing here shortly. You two go ahead and say your goodbyes to everyone." said Gandalf. And so Belle and Bilbo went to the dwarves first, and they bid their good byes to the Company. Belle promised she would write to all of them, and even Dis, she would stay in contact with Dis as well.

After that, she bid her farewells to the Elves and Men as well. "Good luck on your journey home, Belle." said Thranduil. "Thank you, my lord. And thank you for trying to save Thorin. That means a whole lot to me." said Belle, and she hugged the Elf King, kissing him on a cheek. Then she said farewell to Legolas and Tauriel. "You keep Kili in line, Tauriel!" smiled Belle. "Oh, I sure will!" grinned Tauriel, and the two hugged. "I wish you a good journey, Miss Belle." said Legolas, and he hugged Belle. After saying their goodbyes, they turned to Gandalf.

"We're ready, Gandalf." said Belle, smiling. "Ok." said Gandalf. And he leads Belle and Bilbo, and they begin their journey home. During their journey, they have made stops at Beorn's home, and in Rivendell as well. Then from Rivendell, they made their way to the Shire. But unfortunately by the time the arrived home, to Bilbo's dismay, people would gathering around Bilbo's home. "WHAT?" cried out Belle. "Why are they putting my home up for auction for?!" shouted Bilbo. "They probably assumed you were dead, Bilbo." said Gandalf.

"I'm going to put an end to this." scowled Bilbo, and he stepped forward and yelled at everyone to leave. There, he saw Lobelia and her husband, Otho standing in front of him. Then the wizard approached. "If you are not wanting to be turned into toads, I suggest the both of you leave now!" demanded Gandalf. Lobelia and Otho quickly left. "You have your home and belongings back." smiled Gandalf. "Come, help me bring all this stuff inside." said Bilbo. Six weeks later, Belle had remained confined in her room, which worried Bilbo immensely.

Suddenly, there was a knock on Bilbo's door. Bilbo went to answer it. To his surprise, not only he saw Gandalf standing outside, but he saw four dwarves with him. It was Balin, Dwalin, Fili and Kili. Bilbo almost couldn't recognize them, because they were dressed quite formally, especially Fili, whom is now King of Erebor. "Gentlemen, come in! Its been a while!" beamed Bilbo with excitement. And they followed Bilbo inside the house. "Where's Belle?" asked Fili. Bilbo looked sad. "She's been confined in her room. She's still mourning of your Uncle's passing. She has not been the same since he passed away." said Bilbo.

Everyone bowed their heads sadly. "Do you think you can get her to come out and see us?" asked Fili. "I can try, but I can't guarantee anything." said Bilbo.

And so Bilbo went back to Belle's room, and knocked on the door. "Belle, its me, Bilbo! We got company!" Bilbo called out. "I'm in no mood for company." said Belle. "Come on, you really need to come out and join us for tea. You cannot be like this forever, you know." said Bilbo. Suddenly the door opened. "Fine, I'll come out." said Belle. "Good. Because you really need to eat, Belle. You haven't eaten in days." said Bilbo. When they arrived out in the dining hall, Belle's eyes lit up with delight when she saw the dwarves. "FILI! KILI! DWALIN! BALIN!" cried out Belle with excitement, and she ran to them, and hugged each and every one of the dwarves.

"Bilbo told us, you haven't been doing so well. Are you okay, Belle?" said Balin. "Well, I'm just been myself lately that's all." said Belle, sadly. "We understand Belle. You're still in mourning. I understand how difficult it is for you." said Kili. Bilbo made supper for everyone. Balin gave Bilbo news of Dale, and the disappearance of the Master. Even Belle was interested in the news. "And Tauriel and I are getting married!" grinned Kili. "Congratulations, Kili!" beamed Belle. "Well things are going well now. And we are at peace again." said Balin. "Thank goodness." said Bilbo with a sigh of content.

**The End**


End file.
